Secrets
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Everybody knows that in the world of Beyblading, Takao Kinomiya is a well recognized icon. However, the past comes to reveal the untold years of beyblading, and the truth is revealed to effect everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inu-Yasha, Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy. They rightfully belong to their creator Takao Aoki, Kazuki Takahashi, Rumiko Takahashi, and Square Enix. However, the characters in the fic belong to me and my co-author Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie.

Summary: The past has a way of creeping up on everyone, and it all comes back to strike at the world of Beyblading.

&&&

It was any normal day at the park, especially in Japan. The sun was shining, and kids were cheerfully enjoying their beyblade. Although, not everyone was enjoying training with a beyblade with someone breathing down their neck.

That boy was Takao Kinomiya. He grew a few inches, being 5'5", and was now fifteen years old. Sure, he enjoyed beyblading with a passion, but ever since his brother decided to come back from his world tour, he was put through "hell" by Hitoshi's so called training. The once cheerful dark bluenette hadn't seen his old friends for a year now, and he missed them like crazy. '_Guys…I need you.' _He thought, pulling the ripcord really hard. It was the 200th time Hitoshi wanted him to do some ripcord exercise to launch his beyblade.

Hitoshi gazed down at his watch, sighing slightly. "You're improving, but you need to be faster Takao." He said.

Takao gazed at his older brother, who had blue hair like him, but in a lighter shade. "Bro, can't we take a break? We've been training since five in the morning."

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow, scowling slightly. "You need to train little brother. Your battle with Brooklyn was only a tip of the iceberg. Others are training, and someday a strong blader will take you down. Your teammates Max and Kai are training harder than you. And that Rei character is starting to get stronger than you."

Takao felt insulted by this, clenching his hands into fists and his bangs covered the anger in his eyes. _'How dare he say Rei is a character?' _The champion thought. He always held his friends close, but the one that was always there for him was Rei.

When he first made the neko-jin, they were instant best friends. He defended Rei from his former teammates, teased Rei playfully when he got that autograph from Cathy Gloria, and held Rei's hand when he took a beating from Bryan. Also that year ago, Rei helped him through everything in the tag-team tournament, where he thought the Chinese blader deserted him. Out of all the bladers Rei was the closest person to him. It was as if he knew Takao inside and out, and knew what made the bluenette tick.

The younger Kinomiya was about to lash out, but that action was put on hold when he heard a motorcycle roar its way into the parking lot. The Harley Davidson motorcycle was parked, right in front of the two bluenettes. The rider took off his helmet, revealing a boy two years older than Takao, but Hitoshi was two years older than this boy. As the biker took off his helmet, he was revealed to have short raven black hair, midnight blue eyes that matched the color of Takao's hair, a strong and toned physique like the elder Kinomiya, and stood about 5'8". He wore a black leather jacket with zippers both on the sleeves, chest, and sides, a dark gray shirt with long sleeves and a red dragon symbol imprinted on it, baggy blue denim jeans, black sneakers with white markings and red trimming, and red gloves with black markings. His gaze was on Hitoshi, a smile forming onto his face. "Hitoshi, long time no see."

Hitoshi tried to place the face, and smiled warily as he remembered this raven haired teen. "Adam, I see the "after life" gave you a make over."

The raven haired teen chuckled, since the older man was referring to his age. "Well, I guess five years off the grid will make people suddenly remember you."

Takao smiled slightly as well, having it hit him that Adam was Hitoshi's old friend and rival, back when the two were very young. "I hope your update with the 21st century and not stuff in the 90's." Takao joked.

Adam turned his gaze, instantly recognizing the red, white, and blue baseball cap on the bluenette. He rushed over to Takao, putting the champ in a headlock and gave him a noogie of what hair the younger blader had in front. "Is that you Takao?! Man, you've must have grown a few inches while I was out of Japan!" He laughed, letting the now dizzy boy out of his grasp. "And don't worry I watched your Beyblade matches on TV. Your definitely strong like your brother."

Takao shook his head, fixing his hair and returned the gratitude with a grin. However, the last sentence stung him, making him think what his brother had become. "Yeah, big bro here has taught me everything he knows." He said as his gaze back is back on Hitoshi. _'What happened to you Hitoshi? You use to be so laid-back, cool, and awesome…Now you're just a drill-sergeant from hell.'_ He thought.

"Anyway, Takao and I are going back to training." Hitoshi informed his old friend, his eyes turning to his younger brother.

"But Hitoshi-" Takao was about to argue, but just one glare from his brother shut him up.

"World champions don't whine Takao! They train hard and take no nonsense. As your coach, we're gonna-" Hitoshi stopped when Adam placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Adam?" He asked in his stone stern and narrowed his red eyes at him.

Adam in turn narrowed his eyes back. He had never seen Hitoshi act this way. Back in the day, the younger Asian-American was the one calling the shots. Now it felt like too much of him rubbed off on Hitoshi. Well, not a whole lot, but Adam treated Hitoshi as an equal and friend. He didn't want his best friend to make some reckless mistakes and get in trouble. "Hitoshi, I think you should stop with the 'coach from hell' tone. Takao's your little brother, your family, and treating him like a tool is going to put a good distance between you and him."

Hitoshi shoved Adam's hand off his shoulder, his eyes connecting with his former teammate. "Look Adam, if you have a problem with the way I train my brother, than stay out of it."

"Than I'm gonna say it." Adam said, not getting into Hitoshi's face, but he wasn't going to let the bluenette push or strike his own little brother. "You're no better than Boris with the way he treated everyone around him. The Hitoshi Kinomiya I knew would never, ever side with a psychopath. He had morals, all he cared about was having fun in the sport of Beyblading, and treated everyone as equals. All I see is someone that is in my best friend's skin, and he's not the best friend I grew up with." He said what was on his mind to the older man. "Also, you're no longer Takao's coach. I'm taking him under my wing, and train him like the way you and I use to."

Takao was shocked, seeing someone who stood up to the older and toughest coach in the world of Beyblade. He walked Adam walk off, but stopped next to his side. "Adam…" His voice trailed off.

"Takao, you need a break. How about you show me around town? See what I've missed." Adam suggested.

"…Sure." Takao nodded, smiling slightly and walked off with the older boy. "I thought you would've socked Hitoshi. Mostly everyone wants to." He muttered.

Adam shook his head, his midnight blue eyes on the younger Kinomiya and smiled at him. "There's a part of me that does want to knock some sense into his thick skull. However, he's the only friend I ever had when I first moved to Japan. And I thank him for his compassion and kindness."

Hitoshi watched Adam and Takao hope on the motorcycle, watching them leave the park. Once they were out of sight, he gazed at the sky and growled lowly. _'Damn it, I should've calculated that no one would see me on TV a year ago…I guess I WAS wrong, which I hate to admit to myself.'_ He thought to himself, and a smirk formed on his handsome face. _'Still, after my years of planning, it's time I put my plan into action.'_ He pulled out his cell phone, flipping the top open and dialed a few numbers. "It's me… Put the plan into motion." He instructed.

&&&

Adam and Takao stopped at the dojo, simply for Takao to get out of his training clothes from his workout with Hitoshi. The young bluenette hopped off, running to the steps to take off his shoes before entering. He saw a note for him when he entered his bedroom, obviously from grandpa. Takao read it, sweatdropping when Grandpa would be out on vacation to visit his 'peeps' in Europe. _'Oh Grandpa, you and trying to be young…Still, as long as I'm hanging with my friends, might as well ask if they want to stay.'_ He thought.

The bluenette quickly whipped off his sweaty clothes, and took out his new attire. He placed on a red hooded sweatshirt with white trimming and a blue stripe that was horizontal in the middle, blue fingerless gloves, light blue cargo jeans, and placed his trademark baseball cap back on. Just to check over himself, he walked over to a mirror to adjust his hat sHe soon ran out of the house, hopping on the back of Adam's motorcycle again. "Okay Adam, let's roll to the arcade!" The fifteen year old exclaimed with his trademark grin.

Adam gazed at the younger youth, smiling at him. "Hang on tight little man." He said, starting up the engine and sped off.

Soon the two reached the arcade, as Adam parked his motorcycle on the sidewalk, and the two proceeded into the building. The bluenette's chocolate brown eyes spotted two familiar teammates.

Max had grown to be an inch, estimated to be 5'4". He wore a jungle green jersey with long sleeves, orange trimming and black markings, green fingerless gloves, baggy orange cargo pants, and dark green sneakers with orange yellow green trimming.

Rei had also grown, like he was 5'6" now. He wore the usual white sleeveless Chinese tunic, but this time there was red and blue trimming and a white tiger symbol imprinted on the back, black pants with golden designs and trimming, red sash around his waist the same red headband with the Ying and Ying symbol around his forehead, his hair in a ponytail without the wrappings, white tape that covered his hands up to his forearms, and red Chinese shoes.

Takao instantly smiled when he saw them, but most particularly the raven haired neko-jin. "Hey guys, guess whose back in town!" He called out to his friends.

Max turned his gaze from the screen, his ocean blue eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Takao!" He exclaimed, not having seen his friend for a year now.

Rei's golden amber eyes gazed at Takao, smiling with excitement as well. He saw Takao rush over, embracing him in a tight hug. "Takao!" He laughed, not expecting the champion blader to show such affection. His mind started racing that this embrace was different, but he hugged his teammate back with a hug of his own.

"I missed you so much Rei." Takao said softly, his brown eyes meeting with those amber jewels, and he showed that he was sincere.

Max chuckled, placing his hands on both his teammate's shoulders. "Now now, you two can save that for the bedroom." He teased, laughing slightly.

Takao made a comical anime face, slowly breaking the embrace and smiled at his friends. "Nice to see you too Max. Anyway, where's Daichi? He's usually around you."

The blonde frowned slightly, wondering how Takao would handle the news. "Daichi left the team to be a referee." He answered.

Rei sighed heavily, knowing he missed the little red-head's outspoken personality and enthusiasm. "Yes, I was a powerful asset to the team. Still, the fact that he's a referee-in-training, we'll see him around the tournaments."

Takao's face saddened, thinking he missed out on a lot. He wondered what else he missed on. "Too bad… I wanted to practice with him again." He muttered softly, and remembered that Adam was still here. "Anyway, I want you guys to meet someone." He said, taking both his teammates hands and dragging them as they all laughed.

Adam was busy walking around the arcade, remembering how he and Hitoshi use to have a lot of fun. He stopped at a spot, remembering there used to be a Street Fighter II game here, and chuckled at the memory. Hitoshi would comically defeat him using Ken, while the younger boy used Guile. _'Oh Hitoshi, you always brought out the best in everything… Now I question our friendship. Are we still friends? Will anyone remember besides me knew what happened five years ago at the New Millennium Tournament?' _He wondered, his thoughts interrupted when he heard Takao's cheerful voice. He turned around, laughing shortly with the way Takao was dragging his teammates. "I see those are your… Teammates?" He stopped suddenly, instantly recognizing Max.

Max met with Adam's gaze, his face turned to surprise. "Adam?" He said, his voice steady.

Takao looked confused, wondering how his blonde teammate knew Adam as well. "Hey Max, how do you two know each other?" He asked.

Adam's midnight blue eyes gazed at Max, looking at the blonde seriously. _'Max…'_ His thoughts drifted off, placing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Rei felt this was going to get awkward, and cleared his throat. He would ask later when things were on better circumstances. "Takao, I'm sure you wanted to introduce us to your friend here." He said, gazing at the Asian-American.

Adam brought his hand out and smiled. "My name is Adam Banks." He introduced himself. "I use to live in Japan five years ago before moving out. Now I'm back, and plan on staying here for a good long time.

Rei took Adam's hand, shaking it and smiled back. "My name is Rei Kon. I'm curious, how do you know Takao?" He asked. If Takao saw the good in any person, he wanted to have faith in that individual as well.

"Well, when I moved to Japan when I was nine years old, my mother made arrangements and the place she was getting didn't work out so well. So I'm walking into town, I bump into Takao's older brother Hitoshi. He convinced Grandpa to let us stay, under the condition I learn his kendo practice." Adam explained, chuckling at the memory of a young Hitoshi and Takao being embarrassed that their nutjob Grandpa teach people who walked in his kendo fighting style. "So we moved, and I developed a good friendship with Hitoshi. It was kind of rocky, due to me being more by the rules, while he was… Dare I say it, more like Takao." He said, shaking his head while laughing briefly. "We were also teammates on a team called the Brave Bladers. Before we became a team, he found out I was a two time Beyblade champion in the America region, and he became the new champion in 1997. I wasn't sore about it, but it motivated me to be a stronger blader."

Rei's body tensed slightly, hearing Adam tell his story involve Hitoshi. He didn't tell Takao, but he faced the older Kinomiya that day Jin invited his little brother to a challenge. Ever since he faced him as Shippu no Jin, and the older blader called him worthless, he knew there was something he didn't like about him. Now here was this older teenager, who he called Hitoshi a friend, teammate, and rival, made him wonder how Adam would react to the Chinese blader's personal feelings about the strict coach.

"Adam, I have to know something? Did Hitoshi always have a stick up his ass when he was with you and your teammates?" The neko-jin asked.

Adam focused on Rei, sighing heavily. He knew Rei probably hated Hitoshi, and he couldn't blame him. "No, Hitoshi was always more like Takao." He answered. "Although, I stopped to see Chairman Daitenji, and ask him where I could find Hitoshi. So I rode my motorcycle to the park, found Hitoshi and Takao practicing, and… I noticed that Hitoshi had changed. I know he's not the same, but I owe him for being the one to reach out to me and being my best friend. I understand if you don't like Hitoshi's way of doing things, and I don't either… But I can't ignore the fact that I owe him a debt."

Rei looked into Adam's eyes, and saw that they were clear. He really did trust Hitoshi, but disagreed with how he handled Takao. "I will respect your opinion… For now." He said.

Takao felt that Rei held a grudge against his brother, and remembered secretly reading in one of Hitoshi's journals while he was out, that he faced Rei that night where his older brother left a card for him a year ago. "Anyway, I was wondering Adam, do you still beyblade?" He asked to lighten the tension.

Adam thought for a moment. He pulled out his beyblade and launcher from inside his black leather jacket. "I practice on some occasions. I'm not the same beyblader who practiced religiously though." He warned. He stopped beyblading when he was 12 years old, and feeling a part of him died that day when Hitoshi went underground.

Max checked out Adam's beyblade, it was black with red markings, and had dragon designs. Plus the bitchip held a vicious black demonic dragon, with hardened armor skin, red spikes, silver claws and talons, black and red wings, and red eyes. "No offense Adam, as cool as your beyblade looks, your Aster needs a major update." He pointed out.

Takao gazed at what Max was talking about. He looked at the beyblade carefully, seeing the parts were from the 90's. They were rare, but very out of fashion. And then an idea dawned on him. "How about this, our friend Kyouju will upgrade Aster, but we'll also let you join the team as well."

"He has to prove himself first." A familiar gruff and tough voice said, causing the bladers to turn around, seeing a fifteen year old leaning against one of the arcade machines, with his arms crossed. A familiar blader with two-tone blue hair, appeared, stand about 5'7". He wore his white scarf around his neck, a black muscle shirt with red trimming and yellow buttons to both sides, a red phoenix imprinted on the back, baggy deep purple cargo pants, black fingerless gloves with metal wrist cuffs, and black leather boots with silver trimming.

Adam had his gaze on Kai, smiling slightly and saluted the other blader. "Kai, long time no see." He spoke.

Takao was now in complete shock, turning his gaze to Kai. "Kai, you know Adam?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

Kai opened his eye lids, his crimson orbs gazing at his blue haired rival, and smirked. _'They might as well know the truth. After all, how many secrets of my past they haven't heard?' _He thought. "Yes… Adam Banks, use to be my coach since I was eight years old." He said.

&&&

Phew! That was a good chapter I wrote ^^ I have gotten back into Beyblade, watching the old episodes in Japanese though. It is so much deeper than the English dub, and I preferred to have it set in the Japanese version as well. So if anyone reads this story, please give feedback. I'll update as much as I can, and hope readers enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Waist deep in a pool at a prestigious hotel one blond teen was not happy at all. Standing in swim trunks he had a long pole in his hand and was doing his best to scrub the bottom of the hotel pool without sliding deeper into the water. It wasn't that he minded water it was just he wasn't in the mood to wash up but this was his job. It wasn't something he really enjoyed either but to pay for everything he needed he needed to work. Employed by the Xian Wu hotel in Beijing the American born boy was very careful not to mess up.

The American Japanese was not a normal teen in the least despite his appearance at first glance. Commonly referred to as 'puppy' by his friends and 'mutt' by his enemies some would wonder as to the reasons. Perhaps it was because of his soft brown eyes or golden hair that could give him an almost canine-like look, or his loyal personality, but if one knew the truth they would know it was because the teen was not human. Buried in his hair were a pair of soft ears covered with golden fur and under his clothing was a furry tail. One of a few remaining of a race called Inu-jins the boy was far more fortunate than the rest of his race. They could not pass as humans as he could.

But the deep truth was deep down the teen was bitter.

"Katsuya Jonouchi, finish that pool now!"

At the yell his head snapped up, eyes focusing on his boss, a strong looking man in a six piece suit that treated his employees like filth. Jonouchi only nodded as he got back to work before crawling out of the water. He still had rooms to clean before check in time and then tables to bus in the restaurant and orders to take. He would work until well after lunch and then training would begin.

A part of him really wanted to just ditch this but he knew as a fact that it wouldn't be happening. Work was unfortunately a required evil. The hours dragged on slowly until finally he was finished with his shift and he started to head back to an old abandoned building his species, his team, called home. With hands stuffed into his pockets the blond inu-jin glanced around the streets, each step taken cautiously. He was accustomed to the dangers of the street and he never went very far unarmed.

Maybe others wouldn't look twice at him but most of the time on the way home from work he didn't trust anyone. In his uniform he was just too much of a target but when he managed to change his clothes it wasn't much better. Jonouchi was trying to make an honest living but many knew him on the streets from one of the local gangs. He had been the arrogant second, the muscle, the enforcer, and some things never changed.

Despite a somewhat happy life Jonouchi couldn't help but feel something was missing, an absence deep in his heart. His life was great and so was blading but it always felt as if something more was calling to him. But he would worry about that at a different time.

Suddenly Jonouchi froze and the brown eyes flickered towards the alley behind him. He knew he had heard something, and what's more was that he smelled something. It was apparent to him that someone was following him and though they were stealthy enough to avoid human detection Jonouchi was not a normal human.

Turning around his eyes searched the dark alley before pausing, tilting his head towards the sound of breathing. "You might as well come on out," he finally called out after stretching his shoulders, sore from a full day. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with anyone that wanted a piece of him. As his mind tracked there was a groan, trying to figure out who it could be. The local street kids and gangs tended to attack rather than skulk around and the scent was human so he couldn't blame any of the Predatorials.

Turning his head he finally noticed the other blond in the shadows, standing taller than him however the inu-jin just tensed slightly. Deep down he knew that this man had been following him. Jonouchi had no idea why but he knew something had to be done. He couldn't just let him go about his ways.

However before he could say anything he heard a hushed voice from the corner. His stalker seemed to be arguing with someone, perhaps on the phone since Jonouchi didn't smell anyone else nearby. It was hushed even to his ears but he had picked up the words 'tournament', 'Jin', and then some sort of refusal. The brown eyes focused as he stepped towards the sound and saw the man in the shadow. He wasn't much taller than Jonouchi was himself and he looked up, blond hair falling into his face as brown met silver.

Jonouchi dropped into a hunched position, eyes focusing on the man as he stepped out, shutting the cell phone before stepping closer to the inu-jin. "You need to leave," he spoke in an even voice, his eyes lingering on the teen before him. He didn't say anything other than that but watched closely as Jonouchi tensed.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around? This is my town so get lost," a growl escaped and Jonouchi stretched his muscles but it didn't seem this man was in for a physical fight. Rather than throw the first punch he fired his beyblade towards Jonouchi's feet.

There was a narrowing of brown eyes and a leap back before a black beyblade appeared in the inu-jin's hands. The black top was forced into the launcher and released before the other male could recover from the shock, Jonouchi steadying himself as the beyblade followed his movements, skidding forward as he brought his fist to bear against his opponent. Each strike was matched by his beyblade, sparks flying with each impact.

"I've come to invite you to a tournament hosted by a man named Jin. Don't enter, that's all I can tell you." The silver eyes seemed to plead with Jonouchi but the inu-jin snorted in response to that. He didn't know why this man was trying to chase him off, only that if there was a tournament there was no way he was backing out.

"If you think I'm backing out…" it began as a threat, a growl in Jonouchi's voice however whatever he was about to threaten was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. With his attention split for a moment the man was gone and Jonouchi gaped for a moment before grabbing his phone.

"Jonouchi? I need to ask you a favor."

The blond froze at the voice, one that he hadn't heard for quite some time and one he never expected to hear asking him a favor and despite becoming somewhat friends since the heart attack he had never bothered to ask anything of Rei, or Rei anything of him. "I'm listening," he said, finally finding his voice again.

&&&

Rei wasn't sure about this Adam character and he really didn't like Hitoshi but telling Takao either of his worries was out of the question. Hitoshi was Takao's brother and Adam was like a second brother to him and had trained Kai. Any concerns he had would have been completely ignored. So instead Rei had dialed the one number he never thought he would use and waited for the owner of the number to pick up.

Holding his breath Rei finally released it when the other answered and hadn't hung up. He had fully expected the other to hang up on him without a question since they had never been on exactly good terms. However he couldn't turn to any of the others with these concerns. Since Max seemed to know and trust Adam he couldn't turn to Kyouju or Daichi.

It wasn't that Rei didn't want Max to be happy as the American boy seemed almost melancholy since Daichi had left. He didn't need to ask why since he knew he would not be much better if he had been separated from Takao. Usually he would turn to Kai with these concerns since the Russian always seemed to be there when he needed a good talk but he couldn't this time.

"Could you come to Japan?"

There was a pause and Rei could hear a sigh from the other side of the line. He really hated to put the other teen in this situation, especially since they had never gotten along, but at this moment he didn't have much of a choice.

"I'll come, but this better be good Kon."

"Jonouchi… why don't you call me by my first name ever?"

There was another pause and Rei could tell that Jonouchi was trying to find a way to answer this one. It was an understatement to say that they didn't get along the best, having been at odds for many years however when he needed him Jonouchi had been there. If compared to Takao and Kai, Jonouchi would be the Kai to his Takao. A talented blader in his own right he had always been there to push Rei further.

"You don't either," Jonouchi finally said and a slight laugh escaped Rei.

"You don't even let your sister call you by your first name. I'll order you a ticket, just make sure you don't miss it this time."

"I'll be there… Rei."

Hanging up Rei gave a sigh as he placed a call to order a plane ticket and just told them to put it on his tab. From China, Rei had made many plane trips from one country to another. At the very least he was certain Kai would be happy.

&&&

They were meeting in Takao's grandfather's dojo and had all gathered there. Takao really wanted to see what Adam was capable of and get on with his training. They would all be training together just like in the old days and the prospect excited him. It had been since they had defeated BEGA together.

Kai took out his launcher, a newer design he made to help him gain greater speed. He took out Dranzer next, loading up his beyblade. Adam did the same thing, taking out his old beyblade and launcher. Both bladers launched their blades into the dish, clashing against each other. The young Russian gazed down, seeing his former coach was different. He held an equal edge, but the other wasn't the same. It was the style, like it was really rusty. _'Adam said he did practice, but not like he used to…He's gotten weaker, but in spirit…The way he's dishing it out, it's like Tyson's level when he first faced me' _Kai noted in his mind.

Max watched the battle, observing what could change in Adam's style and gear. He had called up Kyouju earlier before leaving the arcade, and the brunette would be right over. The blonde Japanese American smiled slightly, seeing Adam at least manage to counter Kai's frontal attack.

Adam licked his lips, feeling a bit excited about beyblading against his former student. It had been five years, mostly because he was doing something outside of beyblading. Although he carried around Aster, to remember the good times he had with Hitoshi. When he saw Hitoshi on TV, he was ecstatic to see his best friend still alive. He was working at the time, and wished he could visit his old friend. Today, when he saw Hitoshi talk to his brother like he was belittling him, he wouldn't allow the older bluenette to continue that tone.

Soon the battle was over, with Adam catching his beyblade. Kai had obviously suppressed him in many ways. And he had missed his friend's progress. "I'm obviously rusty, aren't I?" He asked Kai.

Kai's crimson eyes focused on Adam, catching Dranzer and placed the blade back into the pocket of his pants. "Your not off, but it's going to be awhile to get you back to the powerhouse level. We'll all train you."

Soon Kyouju arrived, panting heavily. He wasn't the same kid the G-Revolutions saw him physically as anymore. The small brunette finally hit his growth spurt, becoming a toned and tall young man who stood about 5'5". He still had the same hairstyle, but wore glasses to reveal his stunning brown eyes. He wore a light blue dress shirt buttoned up, a dark gray tie, slim khaki pants, some pens tucked in his pocket pouch, and brown leather shoes. "I came as fast as I could," he breathed.

Max chuckled, gesturing Adam to come meet Kyouju, the resident beyblade whiz. "It's all good. Anyway, this is Adam Banks… He's Hitoshi's former teammate and friend." He introduced Kyouju to the tall raven haired teen. "Adam, meet Kyouju, our friend and expert in fixing, analyzing, and inventing new blades."

Kyouju chuckled, blushing slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh Max, I appreciate the honesty, but your mom is the real wiz," he assured. He knew his skills were good, but he was modest about his intelligence. When he heard Max say that Adam was a friend and former teammate to Hitoshi, he instantly shook the other blader's hand. "It's an honor to meet you Adam. I didn't think Hitoshi had any friends or was on a team."

Adam smiled, laughing slightly as he shook the other boy's hand. "Well, I'm surprised that he actually coached Takao," he said. He wouldn't go into details about it, but Hitoshi always talked about training his little brother in beyblading, and how awesome it would be to pass down his knowledge to him.

Takao was leaning back against Rei's back, nestled against the other as he smiled. "By the way, a friend of mine is visiting," he said, glancing towards Takao.

"Rai?" Takao glanced over at him, wondering which one of Rei's friends would be visiting. It wouldn't be unusual for Rai to visit them, given how close Rei and Rai were.

"No," he shook his head. "Jonouchi."

Takao paused for a minute at that. He wouldn't have used the word 'friend' to describe the relationship he had seen when they had been a part of the China tournament but things could change as the two seemed to have warmed up during the Justice Five tournament. He remembered Jonouchi and his team had certainly caught their attention and the blond had even joined the Bladebreakers for that first tournament and had been a member of their team since then. However Rei and Jonouchi's relationship had always been icy at best.

The others had glanced over at Rei upon hearing this, Max grinning for a moment. "We're going to have more guests?" Turning back he flashed a grin at Adam. "Just wait until you meet him. This is going to be great!"

Adam watched his student only to see Kai fidget with his scarf. That caused him to pause and frown for a moment, wondering if there was something he was missing. Why was Kai acting the way he was?

Takao couldn't help but grin as he saw Kai's reaction. He had known Kai would make frequent trips to China in order to be with Jonouchi since they had gotten back together before the Justice Five tournament against the BEGA bladers. He had always thought Jonouchi to be good for Kai, his easy going manner enough to cheer up the stoic Russian most the time and despite all that had happened to him Jonouchi always seemed to be happy.

Pushing himself up Takao grinned. "Well we might as well meet him. When's the plane coming in?"

Rei couldn't help but shrug slightly in response. He had figured Jonouchi would find the way back to the dojo without any problems. Grabbing him Takao hauled Rei to his feet. "Come on guys, we're going to the airport!"

&&&

Jonouchi had figured that no one would be there to meet him. After all he still wasn't that close to Rei, even after they had reached an understanding, and only he knew he was coming in. However the inu-jin was pleasantly surprised as he glanced around only to be met by several familiar faces. Max was jumping around and waving his arms as Kyouju looked ready to escape. Takao was right next to Rei and then Jonouchi's eyes focused on the one he wanted to see the most. As soon as their eyes met he felt his heart skip a beat.

But their reunion would be a short one as Takao rushed over and slapped him on the back, Jonouchi noticing that another person was there.

"Jonouchi!" Takao yelled with a huge grin, wrapping his arms around his friend. The blond slapped him on the back before grinning at the others, wrapping arms around Kyouju and Max before finally letting them go. Pausing for a minute he gave Rei a brief nod before the neko-jin went to Takao's side, leaving Kai there in front of Jonouchi.

"You've grown," Kai said as he shifted a little, staring down at the ground.

"So have you," he could remember a time when Kai had been taller than him but he had grown a great deal in the past year or two. They now had reached about the same height again. His brown eyes locked on Kai for a moment, stepping closer.

"Just kiss already!" Takao was leaning against the wall, a giant grin on his lips as Jonouchi's grin turned to match his, taking a step forward and pressing his lips against the Russian's.

Kai was shocked to say the least but then relaxed into the touch, pulling Jonouchi closer and feeling the arms encircle his waist. Jonouchi didn't care about the stares they received, just that he was with his lover.

Adam had stiffened slightly, shocked at seeing the kiss at first but then recovered enough to notice the new teen's ears, or more precisely the fact that he had two sets. The first was slightly pointed like Rei's however the second were almost disguised in his hair, floppy and covered in golden fur.

He had seen those attributes once before and he instantly knew what Jonouchi was. He hadn't thought he would have seen another inu-jin again, having never seen another since the last he fought side by side with. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable in the presence of Jonouchi, just that he was shocked to see another of the race out in public. He had been nearly certain that they were nearly extinct.

As soon as Jonouchi drew back Kai looked over his shoulder to give Takao a glare, the bluenette just shrugging and doing his best not to laugh.

"Adam… this is Katsuya Jonouchi, Jonouchi, meet Adam Banks," Takao said with one arm wrapped around his middle, which was currently aching from laughing too hard.

Jonouchi nodded as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said as Adam slowly reached out a hand. Even if he had been completely used to non-humans it was still a little unnerving to see another inu-jin.

Turning away from Adam he flashed a grin. "You guys won't believe what happened to me on the way home from work…"

"Work?" The tone was icy and Kai stood there, arms crossed over his chest. "You were sent back to China to recuperate, not work."

"Kai… I'm fine…"

Adam blinked for a minute, wondering what the hell was going on as Takao, Max, Rei, and Kyouju held back barely contained laughter. "Looks like another lover's quarrel is coming," Max said but then glanced back and saw Adam's look of confusion.

"Lover's quarrel?" He asked, starting at Kai for a minute, wondering what he had missed in the last several years.

&&&

Author's Note: This chapter is written by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie. I wrote some stuff in the middle such as Kai and Adam's battle to Adam thinking about Hitoshi training Takao. The rest of the writing is done by my co-author and give her full credit.

Reviews:

1) VeekaIzhanez: whoa! nice fic!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Jonouchi, you know that you shouldn't be doing this." Kai started to lecture his lover, his arms crossed over his powerful chest. It was his way of making his point, and that he had to be right. Not all the time, but in this situation this was one of them.

The blonde inu-jin sighed, shaking his head and felt his excitement replaced with seriousness. "Kai, you know my team needs money to support themselves."

Kai nodded his head, but he wanted to support his lover in more ways than one. "Jonouchi, let me help you. I can write out a check for you, or better yet, why not move back to Japan? Live with me." He encouraged.

"Kai…" Jonouchi's gaze on his koi softened, his brown eyes looking genuinely into the crimson depths. However, his lips curved into a sad smile. Matoko still held a grudge against the slate-haired Russian. He had promised him he'd stay with his team, and not go back to Kai. If he went back to Kai again, it would strain his already fixed relationship with his team again, and he didn't want that on his shoulders again. "… I'm sorry, but I can't."

There was tension in the air again, as those crimson eyes narrowed in anger. He knew Matoko didn't trust him after what he did in Russia three years ago. His love for the blonde was strong and passionate, wasn't that enough to make the larger inu-jin understand. _'Why can't Matoko just get over it?'_ He thought bitterly.

Adam saw Jonouchi narrowing his eyes, oblivious to the past events that happened in those several years. However, he knew there wasn't something good, and he wanted to fix it. He walked over to Jonouchi, his hand reaching out to one of the sides of Jonouchi's dog ears. Having worked along side an inu-jin in the past, his hand scratched that floppy ear playfully, but made sure the blonde inu-jin's messy mope of hair covered his ears.

Jonouchi felt Adam's scent when he touched him, tensing up a bit. However, he started to relax in a comical way. A part of him wondered how he knew found out about his ears. Oh well, he would ask questions later, and the canine part of him begged for his ears to be scratched. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff!" He sighed with content.

Takao grinned slightly at Jonouchi's reaction, and he was the only one that knew Hitoshi and Adam use to have an inu-jin as a teammate in the past. It quickly dawned on him that they were in public and cleared his throat. "So Jonouchi, you said something happened to you along the way to work."

The blonde turned his gaze, remembering that he was going to tell his story before Kai interrupted. His brown eyes gazed at his lover, seeing he was tense when his former coach was scratching his lover's ears. The hand that scratched them stopped, smiling slightly and turned his gaze to everyone. "I'll tell it when we get to the dojo." He said

&&&

Soon everyone was at the dojo, everybody sitting around in the living room. The bladers' eyes gazed at Jonouchi, waiting to hear his story. Jonouchi grinned inwardly, seeing the suspense was killing them, except his lover. "Okay, so along my way back to my home, and then I hear this man talking to someone over his cell phone. Mind you, it was someone over his cell, and this guy was obviously a blader. Though not of our age, so he looked older than Kaiba." He explained. "He wasn't that old, but he looked like he was in his early 20's."

Takao was wondering who this older was, but he wondered who this mysterious blader was. "What was he doing following you? And what did he look like?" He asked.

"He said I was invited to a tournament held by someone named Jin. And this guy, he had blonde hair, kind of like Max's and silver eyes." Jonouchi answered his friend. "Anyway, the guy had some nerve, begging me not to enter." He added. Whoever this blonde man was, he would take him down in a physical fight or beyblade match.

Adam listened to every word of the young teen's story, but his body tensed and his blood ran cold when he heard about the man's description. He stood up, taking a deep breath. "I need to get some fresh air," he said, pardoning himself from the group.

Max's sweet face grew serious, his ocean blue eyes gazing at the raven haired teen. He stood up as well, not saying a word to the guys. The blonde half-American knew what hit Adam. It was the description of the man that Jonouchi described to him, and he had to talked to Adam. He was a good friend to him, the first day he met him when Max was five and Adam was eight years old. He found Adam outside in front of the dojo, gazing up at the sky.

"Adam… Are you scared?" He asked, his tone serious but there was concern in his words.

The midnight blue depths that came from the seventeen year old, gazed at the big ocean depths. He saw that Max was longer the sweet and innocent five year old he knew, but a man in his own right.

"Max… You know the history between me and him… Slade's a good man, but his views on justice are black and white. I told him my story to him, and he doesn't believe me. How can a four year old murder someone?" He said, shaking his head.

Max was surprised to hear this side from Adam, always knowing the older boy to be calm, clear-headed, and thoughtful. Being the most supportive and understanding member of his team, he wanted to hear Adam's side of the story. "Adam, tell me what happened. I don't know the whole story, but I would like to hear it from you. It would be better if I understood it and be the judge of it."

Adam was taken by shock by Max's rational and open mind, starting to think he did miss something over the past several years. Collecting his thoughts of the events, he gazed at Max seriously. "Okay, it started back when I went to a daycare center in New York City. It was my first day there, and I wanted to show my new beyblade to everyone I got on my 4th birthday from my Grandpa." He started to explain his story.

&&&

When Rei heard that Adam had to leave, and then he watched Max follow him. He turned his gaze to Jonouchi, gesturing him to follow him. He had called the inu-jin for a reason, and that was to find out about this Adam character. The fact that he was Hitoshi's friend, it put the Chinese blader on the edge. So he and Jonouchi pardoned themselves from Takao, Kai, and Kyouju, going to check on this raven haired stranger.

Jonouchi turned his brown eyes to Rei, placing a firm hand on his rival's shoulder. "Okay Kon, there's obviously something your not telling me." The blonde started to speak. "So I want some answers."

Rei shook his head, not wanting to have their conversation outside right now. He pulled the hand that was on his shoulder, dragging the other with him. The taller blader and he leaned against one of the sides of the dojo, seeing Max and Adam talk. "I don't trust this Adam guy. I feel like I can't tell my concerns to any of my teammates. I mean Takao knows him, Max trusts him, and whatever I would say to Kyouju would just be ignored. Normally I'd go to Kai about my concerns, but the fact that Adam use to coach him… He's got all my resources. So I had to turn to someone who doesn't have a connection to him."

Jonouchi was surprised by Rei's suspicion on the new teen he met at the airport. Normally his raven haired rival was so cool and composed, but he never saw the neko-jin express any of his feelings to him. Still, the fact that this older guy trained Kai, it made him wonder as well. His eyes were focused on Max and Adam, talking about the raven haired boy's history with some guy named Slade, views of justice, his side of the story, and how Adam as a four year old was not capable of murder. _'Hmmm, I'd like to hear this Adam's side of the story…I know kids can't murder, but something seems fishy.'_ He thought.

Rei was thinking the same level as Jonouchi, curious on Max's past with Adam and the raven haired teen's past. When he heard Max ask Adam to explain his past, he expected the older teen to walk away. However, he watched him just sit there and started at the beginning. So far he got it was his first day at a daycare center in New York City. Adam explained how he was going to show Aster that he got on his 4th birthday from his grandpa. _'Well, at least I know where Aster came from… Now that I think about it, Aster and Kuroiryu look a lot alike with a few minor differences' _He thought.

Now that everyone was caught up to date, Adam was about to reveal the big secret. The one that would obviously link something into the past. "When I saw my mom leave, I instantly wanted to show my new friends my beyblade. That was interrupted when a group of men crashed dressed in black and white uniforms walked in, and the teacher was one of them. The wall that held the chalkboard in place… It revealed a case of stairs, forcing us down into an underground prison." He explained, clenching his fists. "With my own eyes, I saw other kids being forced into labor, beyblading against each other, lifting heavyweights to test or build their endurance."

Max's body tensed, thinking about the Abbey that was ran by Borcloff three years ago. It was ran by a criminal mastermind, using kids to beyblade against their will. Sure, Kai's grandfather was part of it, but the blonde knew Borcloff was capable of many things to get what he wanted. He wanted to hear Adam's story though, thinking there was something larger back then he didn't know about.

"It turns out this place was called the Abbey, an underground prison and lab for scientists to test the children's limits. They found out I had a blade with me already, so I was forced into training with Aster at age four. It was hard, focusing on the training, but those brutal exercises helped me become a strong blader. I didn't believe in whatever the Abbey was planning, but I stuck by my Grandpa's beliefs when he told me about the rules of beyblade. He always said

"Have fun and it's just a game. Win or lose, always practice hard and you can win the next time. It not, keep trying and you'll get it." Those words stuck with me for four years. I also secretly respected my opponents and their beyblade, because my mom taught me better than that. Anyway, I've been in the Abbey for four years. That was when an undercover agent, dressed as a guard for the Abbey, leaked information on it's location and me and the kids from the daycare were saved." Adam finished his story.

Max took all of this in, and he started thinking Adam was put through hell. He knew Kai went through the same thing when he was younger. It never dawned on him that Kai and Adam were so much alike, but Adam had loved ones that gave him hope. He saw that the raven haired boy refused to give into despair, and that he would gain his freedom. "I never knew that side about you Adam. I'm real sorry about what happened to you. Our best friend Kai, he went through a similar experience like you. He was in a place called the Abbey as well, but it was in Moscow, Russia." He explained to Adam, thinking that no one should ever go through that experience. "I must know, this Abbey in New York… Was it run by a man named Borcloff? My teammates and I have dealt with him in the past, and we know what he's capable of."

Adam's eyes lit up with shock again, but nodded his head. "Yes, that's the man I saw come by once awhile. He always invited me to his office on occasions, wanting me to see my demonstrations. However, the American Abbey was… Ran by my twisted uncle, Cameron Akatsuki, or simply known as Dr. Zero." He said, shaking slightly when he said his name.

Rei and Jonouchi heard the whole story, can't believing there was an Abbey in New York City. The blonde inu-jin's body tensed, trying to contain himself. It felt like when Adam told his story, there was something that was a part of it. He didn't know what it was, but that part that was calling out to him… Maybe he would find his answers in the tournament the silver eyed man warned him about. "Kon, I'm starting to think there's fishy going on."

The neko-jin gazed up at Jonouchi, feeling the blader with a serious expression on his face. It was like the Russian bladers on Neo Borg, but harder. "Jonouchi…" His voice trailed off, but he saw Adam move his gaze when he heard some whispers.

Max quickly followed Adam, seeing Rei and Jonouchi on the side of the dojo and his body tensed. "You guys heard everything?" He asked.

Rei was surprised by the body language and the expression Max was presenting. It was natural when the blonde needed to be serious, but he never saw him this serious. "Yes, because I wanted to see if my suspicion on Adam." He answered. "The fact that he's friends with Hitoshi, the man that called me worthless…" He trailed off, knowing what to say, but he didn't want to cause an incident that would harm his relationship with Max, and the relationship the blonde had with Adam.

"Rei, if you have something to say about Hitoshi, there's no need to… Like I said, the way I saw him use the tone of voice with Takao, that's not the Hitoshi I'm friends with." Adam said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I disapprove of the way he's probably been training Takao, but the fact that he's back now… I don't want to lose him. But the way he's acting, it's like he's not the same and that someone else is in Hitoshi's skin."

"Adam, I'm glad you understand." Rei said, his judgment on the raven haired teen almost slowly boiling down, but he felt there was more. "However, I need to know more about you."

Adam gazed into those golden cat-like eyes, wanting the truth. He knew he would be bowling his cover, but he trusted Max. Plus if Rei and Jonouchi were good in Max's book, he could trust them as well.

"Okay, but none of this gets out. Only the three of you can know of this." He said firmly. When he watched them nod their heads, he knew more serious.

"Five years ago, way back in 1999, Hitoshi snapped and went on a psychotic rampage when he fused with his old bitbeast Sabreman. He escaped with Dr. Zero, thinking he kidnapped and manipulated my best friend. I stopped beyblading as a blader in general, but when I heard some various equipment like gears of beyblades were being stolen. That day, I approached my grandpa to train me as a government agent.

'The man that saved me from the Abbey, he was a good friend to my grandpa, and I wanted to learn everything. Turns out those activities were part of Dr. Zero's operations, and the government has been trying to track him down for five years… And I set myself out on a mission, to find Hitoshi and save him. When I saw him on TV a year ago, there was no need to find him now that he was back. The only thing that was on my mind was capturing Dr. Zero, and to stop whatever he was planning." He explained his mission to the two jins and his blonde friend.

"Also, when I left the room, the same man Jonouchi described… Is Slade Archfield, we use to be good friends but our friendship took a turn for the worst. Everywhere I'm at a location for one of the operations, he's there and somehow connected to Zero"

Rei heard Adam's secret, and his body tensed even more as the story went along. He hated Hitoshi even more now, whatever it was he did, but he understood that Adam was willing to do anything to find him. In the end, he sighed when he heard one of Borcloff's scientists was operating something. Like he and his teammates, they had first hand experience with Borcloff and understood the Abbey. Now that he met Adam, he, Max, and Jonouchi had learned some more history about the Abbey's origins. "Alright, we'll help you on your mission."

Jonouchi felt that helping Adam's mission would benefit with finding out what was calling to him. And he would be at the tournament to participate to take down this Slade and his boss. Plus now he knew Adam better as a person. Here was someone he didn't know, be so open about revealing who he was, even if it meant trusting someone like the blonde inu-jin. Also, the fact that he was in the Abbey for four years, and in New York City he could feel sympathy. He too had some experience in the monstrous underground dungeon in Russia. "Well, I suppose playing "James Bond" will have its kicks." He quipped.

"Thanks, but we can't tell Takao, Kai, or Kyouju about this. I'm trusting you three to keep this a secret." He said, watching all three heads nod. As much as he wanted to tell Takao, the young champion tended to have a psychological battle with stuff at times. Kyouju would be helpful later on with hacking into the security systems. Also, Kai was already put through the ringer enough.

&&&

On the calm day of Moscow, Russia the hospital was running smoothly. There were some people who were recovering, leaving, or checking on their injuries. Things were running smoothly, and everyone froze when a cold presence walked in. The boy had a certain air to him, having red hair shaped with two devil-like horns on both sides, and piercing ice blue eyes. He wore a familiar orange and white jumpsuit, with purple straps on the shoulders, wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, and black shoes with silver metal buckles. He walked over to the nurse's desk, gazing at her. "I'm here to see Patient DI." He stated firmly.

The nurse nodded her head, writing up a pass for the captain of the Neo Borg team. Yuriy took it, placing into the black pouch to his left side. He entered the elevator, pressing the button to the 3rd floor. Once he reached the floor, he stepped out and walked down the hallway. He stopped at the end of the hall, pounding in a few numbers, and the door opened. The red-head Russian flipped the lights open, seeing a 20 year old man, hooked up to machines. He had the same hair style like Yuriy's, but his was much brighter, like the color of blood. Also, he stood about 5'11", and his physique was toned but had very taut muscles.

"Hey bro, thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." The 18 year old blader said. Unlike his stoic and fiery self, he dropped to a different tone. He was a little laid back and showed sincerity in his words. "Told my teammates I was going to practice by myself, but I stopped by to see you." He said, brushing the two front bangs identical to his out of his face. "I can't stay here for long… Boris gets cranky when I'm not around. Anyway, please recover soon." He said softly, his gloved hand reaching over to his older brother's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Parting ways, he opened the door and the first he came out, his cold features on his face returned. He refused anyone to see his pain, because Yuriy felt that no one would understand.

Inside, the room, the older boy's signs of his body, were beating off the charts. What Yuriy didn't know, was that his older brother was seeing the world through Yuriy's eyes after the World Tournament in Russia three years ago. After that tournament, he broke out of Borcloff's corrupt prison called the Pitt, where he won a tournament called Bloody Mayhem. He fought for his freedom, and finally won.

Yuriy was on the outside, waiting for a reunion for his brother, until a blonde 18 year old named Slade Archfield stood in the way. The older boy was sent to take out the older Ivanov, but Yuriy had gotten in his way. So Yuriy's brother shoved the younger brother out of harm's way, and took the stun bullet with an electric charge that put him in a coma. Since then, Yuriy had watched over him, and didn't enter any tournaments. That was until he saw through Yuriy's eyes, that his little brother wore his old uniform and wielded Wolborg.

From there, he saw the pain and sorrow Yuriy went through, and he wasn't there to hold and reassure his brother. _'Yuriy, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…After seeing you go through the pain, losing to some people…I will be caged no more!!!' _He screamed in his mind.

The beeps from the machines malfunctioned, a low growl emitted from the older boy's lips and bared sharp canines. His eyes shot open, revealing golden wolf-like eyes and emitted a feral snarl, and his ears became pointy like a wolf's. The nails turned into sharp claws, slashing the wires off of it, and yanked them off. He pulled the sheets off of him, slashing at the door like a wild animal.

Yuriy stopped midway in his steps, turning his gaze to hear banging behind his brother's door. The reason he had that kind of door around, is because he trusted a few doctors from his childhood, and would be the ones to check up on him. He saw two clawed hands pray open a hole in the door, and saw that his brother tear it open with great strength. _'Demitri…'_ He thought, his icy blue eyes in shock.

The older boy, Demitri Ivanov, burst the door down, and emitted a growl. He lifted up his arms, and yelled with might. "No one cages and prevents me from seeing my brother!!!!" He yelled, his golden eyes turning to gaze at Yuriy. He started to calm down, his wolf-like features returning to normal human features, and his gold eyes turned to an icy blue like Yuriy's. "Yuriy… You don't look so bad in my old uniform."

Yuriy gazed at his older brother, a smirk crossing his lips and crossed his arms. "And you don't look so bad in a hospital gown." He quipped.

Demitri blinked, looking down to see what his little brother was getting it, and a blush crept up on his cheeks. He gazed up at Yuriy, his eyes on him. "Please tell me you left some clothes for me in the room." He said, seeing his brother point out in the room and he went back in.

About a few minutes later, he came out wearing a new set of clothes. He wore a black sweatshirt with a metallic blue wolf face imprinted on it, a dark blue hooded wind breaker jacket, with silver markings on the top and a silver wolf marking on the back, baggy dark blue cargo pants zipper styled, matching white and red gloves with silver metal patches and buckles. The two brothers checked out of the hospital, and Demitri paid for the damaged door with money he used to earn back in his days of beyblading. "Yuriy, I'm glad you're still alive."

Yuriy gazed up at his older brother. He remembered many years ago, Demitri use to wield Wolborg. It would only make sense that he entrusted his bitbeast to him. "Thank you Demitri, I'm glad to see you back on your feet." He smiled softly, but heard his cell phone ring and groaned.

"It's probably Boris… He's my teammate." He explained, making a note to himself to introduce Demitri to the Neo Borg team. The red-head took out his cell phone. "Boris, what is it?" He asked, stopping as he walked and heard what his teammate was explaining to him over the line.

"I see… Alright, it would make sense that we enter. By the way, my brother just got of the hospital." He closed his cell phone, not wanting to hear the silver-haired Russian's nerdgasm for his favorite blader and idol.

"What was that about?" Demitri asked, not bothered by Boris' admiration for him. He had a feeling his brother needed help, and wanted to lend a hand now that he was back in action.

"Boris got an envelope saying we were invited to a Beyblade Tournament hosted by Jin," Yuriy answered, and his icy blue eyes were on his brother. He was starting to wonder if the Bladebreakers were going to be in the tournament, they were bound to beyblade against them. However, they needed to train harder than ever, and win this time. "How would you like to join Neo Borg?" He offered, as he knew his brother needed to regain his sharp edge in blading back.

Demitri smirked at that, taking out a midnight blue beyblade, with purple markings on the finds and gold lines. "Why not? After all, it would be nice to take Borcloff's old pet project for a test drive." He said, gazing at the bitchip. On it was a wolf bitbeast, covered in dark blue and purple armor, with blue parts and gold trimming, and the eyes covered by a furnace-like visor.

This was Steelborg, a bitbeast that would allow blader electromagnetic manipulation. Back then Borcloff was going to have Yuriy wield Steelborg when he wanted to test out Neo Borg. However, Demitri refused to see his own brother be genetically enhanced like him. So he took it under the purple haired man's nose, and was locked away in the Pitt with it. "I still have my edge, and focused my mind on mental training," he explained.

Yuriy's lips turned into a smile, seeing his brother was determined to help him. He had done everything for him in the past. Demitri had trained Yuriy personally, took care of him when it was just the two of them, being a parent to him, volunteered to be in Yuriy's place to be genetically enhanced, and all of that stuff.

"We're back in business," he said. Nothing would stop him from winning now, and he would seek to it that their family name was restored to its pride and glory.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had barely broken over the tops of the buildings and already Jonouchi could feel his sides aching. It was just habit, rising before the sun in order to begin his daily morning run. Each day he would push himself harder until he was ready to collapse onto the ground, until his muscles screamed in protest. This was his daily ritual, what he used to clear his head, and no one tried to take this away or risk being the victim of his wrath.

He took a few deep breaths, lips slightly parted as he tilted his head, back, relishing the feel of the slight breeze against his skin.

"You're not thinking of abandoning them again, are you?"

Brown eyes focused intently as Jonouchi turned his own meeting silver. Muscles tensed as he recognized the man that had been stalking him. Slade was what Adam had called him. "What do you want? Slade wasn't it?" Though there was no reaction on his face he could smell it in the air. He hadn't wanted his identity to be known.

"Yes, will you choose those… humans… over your team?"

At that the inu-jin narrowed his eyes, wondering deep in his mind how much Slade knew. With the Predatorials forming they weren't his team anymore. Matoko's threat didn't hold ground anymore, and why shouldn't he stay with Kai? Why shouldn't he have a real home for once in his lifetime?

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Don't you owe them your loyalty? They're your family, your only family, not these humans." The word 'humans' was practically spat. A part of himself was reminded of the way his team had always seen humans.

There was a scowl on Jonouchi's features before he grew annoyed. "Just butt out, would you!" he snapped, brown eyes locking on the other as Slade smirked.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," slowly Slade moved closer, whispering in Jonouchi's ear. "Where will he leave you next time, once you've been used? Will he turn you against everything you care about again and then take that last thing you have?"

Jonouchi reacted violently, grabbing the other by the shirt collar. "My… my choice," he managed through a growl. "It was my choice, no one else's." Slowly he released the shirt collar and eyes locked on Slade. He didn't know why this guy was attacking him with his words. The other was only slightly taller than him even though he may hold a head over the other Bladebreakers.

Once short as the rest of them Jonouchi had grown a great amount in the last few years, mentally as well as physically. "I'm entering this tournament. So be sure to have your A game on. I'd hate to knock you out of the dish at anything less than your best."

There was a smirk at that as Slade drew back. He was just getting warmed up and if the puppy was already showing his fangs things could only get good.

&&&

A fist slammed hard into a punching bag, rocking it hard against its anchors. He had learned to deal with his teammate last tournament but he wasn't coming back. Rick was pissed off to say the least, pissed off at the little blond that had taught him about teamwork and then jumped ship.

And now he had heard from Judy that the loudmouthed redhead that he had a bone to pick with had left the team. Another punch hit the bag as he gave a slight growl of frustration.

"Hey big man, you're going to give yourself a stroke," with that Rick's gaze lifted up, focusing on the newcomer.

"Hey, stranger, this isn't an open gym," he snapped as he stopped and strode over to Slade, standing over him. The large teen from New York was not in any mood to play games right now, especially not since he was already in a foul mood. The dark-skinned teen narrowed his eyes, crossing over towards the other, arms crossed over his chest. "Did you hear me?" he asked, his volume growing louder.

At that Slade glanced towards him. "You're Rick Anderson, right?" There was a broad smile as the teen snorted, hands clenched in fists.

"So what if I am?" There was a grunt as Rick crossed over the room, standing over Slade with an unimpressed look. There was a slight smile from the blond as he glanced up at Rick.

"Such a pity, a big strong man like you needing to resort to picking on children. Does it make you feel strong? Do you get a kick out of it? Or maybe you just aren't sure of yourself."

"Who the hell are you?" Rick scowled at him, taking a step closer to Slade. "You've got a lot of guts to come in here, acting like you're king of the world."

"What's going on?" It was Emily that came in first, staring at the confrontation that seemed ready to take place. She blinked for a moment, looking from Rick to Slade. As she glanced between them already what was happening started to form in her mind. Knowing Rick there was only one thing that was really possible.

Waiting for a moment for an answer she saw Eddie, Steve, and Michael come up behind her. They were bickering about something and Emily glanced back towards the teammates. "Are we talking about Michael's man crush again?"

"I do not have a man crush!" Michael yelled at her before pausing for a moment and staring. "Slade?"

At that Slade glanced towards each of them, nodding towards them. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" He stepped towards the others, giving the others a smile. Stepping over towards them, he placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. "You've done quite some growing."

Emily glanced down at that, slightly flustered at the touch before glancing away from Slade. "You know, you really shouldn't be coming by here. We're trying to train for a tournament."

There was a slight smirk at that. "Then I look forward to facing you," giving a nod towards Emily he turned away, leaving the room. There were a few moments of complete silence before Rick looked at Michael.

"What's this about a man crush?"

Michael shot him a look at that. "I don't have a man crush!"

"But you did go on that date with that one guy from the Bladebreakers," Emily pointed out as she grinned at him.

"So what!"

&&&

As Adam caught Aster, having it hit back towards him he gave a slight smile. He was pleasantly surprised by how far Kai had come since his student had abandoned him, claiming him to be weak. He was proud of his student, knowing he had overcome so much in such a short time and had gained true friends that stood by him no matter what happened. He was showing respect for his opponents and losing was not always a sign of weakness.

Dranzer continued to spin in the dish before returning to her master's hand and Adam gave a nod of approval. "You've become strong Kai," he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not strong enough," with that he looked over Dranzer for any fresh scratches, seeming to busy himself with that though Adam knew well enough that instead he was thinking about many things. There was a slight nod as he realized what Kai meant.

"You know, after that tournament I could never beat Hitoshi again, no matter how hard I tried. That didn't make me any weaker; it just meant that Hitoshi was stronger, and he kept getting stronger. It made me feel better because blading him made both of us stronger. I was happy for my friend. And I'm sure Takao values you as a friend and rival."

At that Kai shot his teacher a look, not needing a friendship/rivalry pep talk. "I don't need a pep talk Adam," he said, gripping his beyblade tightly. "I need to be my strongest."

Adam opened his mouth, about to say something before he was silenced by the door of the dojo slamming shut and Jonouchi stalked past him. Adam was reminded of his own inu-jin teammate and wondered briefly if they were anything alike. He had been forward, a flirt, but easily angered though given the look on Kai's face Adam figured this wasn't normal for the inu-jin. Kai's hand closed around something in his pocket. "I'll be right back Adam."

"Uh, take your time."

Kai gave a wave of his hand as he stepped through the door, glancing towards his lover who didn't seem to be in any mood to talk. "Did you have another attack?"

Jonouchi shook his head as he stared down at the ground, fingers curling around the sill as he stared outside. His tail hung low with his jacket slung over a chair, disheveled hair falling over his eyes. A gloved hand was held out in front of his face with two aspirin in the palm.

"Take them, Katsuya," he said, as he held the other close with his opposite arm. He could feel the teen tense in his arms.

"It wasn't an attack," he said before glancing away. "I just ran into someone, and he said some things."

"Have you been taking your medications?" There was a brief nod from the inu-jin as he huddled into Kai's arms before pulling away and giving a friendly smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright. Adam's probably starting to worry. You should go back." Reaching over Jonouchi took the aspirin in order to ease Kai's mind. Swallowing them dry he glanced back, seeing his lover give a nod towards him though Jonouchi knew this wouldn't be the end of the questions.

Leaving the inu-jin Kai let a sigh escape from his lips. It had been quite some time since he had last truly worried for his lover, however the brooding was unusual.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked as he glanced at his student only to get a nod. "What's going on with him?"

"Nothing, he's probably not feeling well," Kai quickly said, not sure for himself what it was. He saw the frown that crossed his teacher's face and knew he had to explain.

&&&

_The arena held an air of silence, breaths held as they leaned forward. It was a match that would decide which team would go forward and face off against Neo Borg and the BBA Revolutions. On one hand were newcomers F-sangre, on the other were old faces from the Silver Wolves. Much like the other teams the Silver Wolves had been proving themselves in this tournament, but that was a given as one of the members was a former Bladebreaker. It seemed that the former members of the once legendary team were spread around and taking potshots at each other. _

_They had agreed to a tag battle but suddenly the Silver Wolves captain was not so sure. Glancing down Jonouchi resecured his attack ring, glancing down at Kuroiryu GT, or Gale Tremor. Like the others he had developed his own beyblade without Kyouju's help, one that had been new to this tournament and he was ready to show the world what he could do. But first he had to defeat F-sangre at their own game and that wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do._

_He hadn't told any of the others about the pain he kept on feeling, the pain that radiated from his chest and to his left arm. Sometimes it was hard to even train when the pain became unbearable. He tried his best to ignore the exhaustion that seemed to creep up on him, the lack of energy and weakness that he had no explanation for. But still he kept on training._

_The pain was returning once again but Jonouchi just ignored it for the time being. Closing his hand around the launcher he took a deep breath, glancing over towards Matoko as he nodded. He was ready for this game to begin. As Jonouchi glanced up he watched the twins as they regarded him. The boy, Raul, looked almost scared to be facing them though he wasn't shocked given the size of his partner and his own reputation as a member of the Bladebreakers. If they won this one they would make it into the finals alongside Neo Borg and BBA Revolution however if they lost it would be game over. _

"_For this match we'll be using the labyrinth dish, making our bladers weave their way through this treacherous maze," Blader DJ began as he revealed the maze that appeared from beneath the dish, causing Raul to fidget a little more. "The winner of this two on two battle will continue on to the finals. Best luck to all!" _

_Jonouchi was focused completely on the dish before him, gaze wandering it, trying to track out the best way through though glancing over to his partner he knew what route Matoko would take, straight through without a moment to pause. Though maneuverability would be difficult and the sharp turns would mean he couldn't break his focus. _

_Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him, slamming him like a truck as he tried to focus. His head felt like it was spinning and all Jonouchi could think was 'not now'._

"_3… 2… 1… Go Shoot!" _

_With those words he yanked the launch cord but no sooner did he see Matoko's Sirius crash through the first wall the pain doubled and the dizziness increased. The sounds around him were muddy and all Jonouchi could focus on was the feeling in his chest, a hard pinching and he swore someone was trying to rip out his heart. That was his last thought before everything went black, not even noticing as he hit the ground. _

_At the collective gasp Matoko turned his focus switching and causing Sirius to deflect against a wall and roll to its side. F-Sangre had won as Matoko leaned down, placing his hand on Jonouchi's shoulder. _

"_Captain?" _

_Everything erupted into pandemonium, their opponents rushing to the side of the unconscious blader, Raul kneeling before him with a horrified look as Julia looked around. "Someone call for help!" _

_With that worried cry several bladers had emerged, having fought to get out of the stands, Max first, having been the closest, with Takao and Rei on his heels. Sliding onto the ground Takao grabbed Jonouchi's shoulders, trying to shake him. _

"_Jonouchi? Jonouchi? Jonouchi!" _

"_Takao, that isn't helping!" Rei placed a hand on his lover's shoulder as Max knelt next to him, staring in disbelief at his unconscious teammate before turning around._

"_Someone get a doctor!" He turned just in time to see Hiromi and Kyouju hurry to Jonouchi's side as Takao held the inu-jin in his arms and Matoko watched in dismay. They all noticed it but none of them were going to mention the lack of one teammate that they had all thought would beat them there. It seemed to them that Kai was 'too good' to even care about his once lover anymore. _

&&&

"What was wrong?" Adam leaned over, looking at his student as he listened to the story of what had happened during that battle. He had seen articles about the incident of course, news of the sudden collapse spread like wildfire but he never bothered to get many details. Whether or not the newspapers had ever mentioned what was wrong he didn't know, usually only paying attention to the battles of Takao and Kai.

Kai looked up at that, his crimson eyes boring into his teacher as he crossed his arms. "A heart attack. According to the doctors he had been getting progressively worse through the tournament and it wouldn't have gotten that bad if he had told anyone."

Adam nodded as if he understood but then stopped for a minute. "A heart attack? At that age?"

There was a nod in response. "It was brought on by a combination of high blood pressure and both emotional and physical stress as well as his body being not quite human, putting him at risk for heart failure," Kai pushed himself off the wall, glancing over at Adam. He hadn't told his mentor the rest of the story, how he had been greeted upon finally getting to the waiting room, the cold stares from his once teammates. Or the fact that Yuriy had placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to stay until everything had calmed down even as he ached to run down with the others.

Though Kai would be loathe to admit it he knew Yuriy had done the right thing. The last thing the paramedics needed was another panicking teen. After all, Takao had more than covered enough to fluster them and Raul hadn't been much better, pleading with Blader DJ for a rematch. It had been noble of him but Kai had known then that he wouldn't get his wish.

"Is he suffering from a relapse?" There was a slight frown on Adam's features, studying the other intently as Kai shook his head.

"He said he wasn't, so it must have been something else that upset him."

Glancing at his student Adam had a feeling there was more to the story than what had actually happened though if Kai wasn't ready to tell it he knew better than to push him. It may have been quite some time but the Russian teen was as secretive as ever. 

&&&

Note: This chapter is typed by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie. We're doing each chapter with the selected Beyblade teams to be invited to Jin's Tournament


	5. Chapter 5

Adam wouldn't press Kai about the story of his lover's heart attack. What the young government agent needed to know was what had Jonouchi all riled up. He sighed, his midnight blue eyes on his student. "We'll take a break. You can practice on your own if you want," he said, walking to the door Kai came out of.

Kai nodded his head, his crimson eyes on the older boy. He figured he was going to ask Jonouchi and this made Kai a bit uneasy. The last thing he needed was his lover to be angry and have another relapse like the last tournament. He and Jonouchi had a twisted history of having an on and off relationship, but he finally made it permanent to call the tall blonde his lover. He did not want to lose that love again. Although he remembered Adam was always kind and concerned for others, no matter how many times Kai blew him off when he was young. Kai wouldn't admit it, but deep down he truly cared about his teammates. He took out his blue beyblade and launcher, loading it up and pulled on the ripcord to practice. _'I need to be the strongest there is' _he thought, his eyes gazing at Dranzer.

When Adam was inside the dojo, he saw Jonouchi at the table tinkering with his beyblade. This caused Adam to study the body language, sensing that the inu-jin was keeping his emotions in check about something. He wasn't going to ask right away, but he wanted to know what happened to Kai's lover. "So, inventing some fancy gadget?" he said, smiling slightly at the taller teen and sat next to him.

Jonouchi had picked up a scent, and jumped slightly. The medication didn't kick in yet, but it would eventually. His brown eyes turned to gaze at Adam, surprised to see the other boy here. "Oh hey Adam," He smiled in return, seeing the raven haired boy sit next to him. "So, what can I do for you James Bond?"

Adam was about to respond, but sweatdropped at the reference Jonouchi made. Sure, he was stealthy due to his government training under his grandpa. He was in no panic, doing the missions he was assigned with, but he wanted to protect the world after what the evil organizations and masterminds like Borcloff were capable of. _'I take it that's my new nickname,' _he thought, but regained his composure. "Sorry I startled you. I wanted to ask you something."

Jonouchi smiled slightly, seeing that his new friend didn't mean to cause him any harm. He showed concern like Takao and his other friends. "Ask away, I'm all ears," he quipped.

Adam wanted to form the words he wanted to say, thinking deeply. He wanted to tell Jonouchi that Kai told him what happened last year in the last Beyblade tournament. However, he felt that something was wrong when the other came back angry. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to put his nose in someone else's business. "I noticed when you came back, you were angry… What happened?" he asked, his words leaving concern.

Jonouchi responded to that as he felt his body tense, clenching Kuroiryu tightly. He lowered his glance, his eyes narrowing in hatred at the blonde man he bumped into. He remembered Slade's words pissed him off, and he wondered why the other didn't attack him. "It was Slade," He answered, his brown eyes locking onto Adam's. "He said some things that pissed me off. I don't know how he knows about…" He felt his body shake violently, his voice only getting louder and felt his body was going to burn up. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder. This caused him to calm down. Seeing the serious look on Adam's face caused his body to be at ease.

"Calm down Jonouchi," Adam said firmly, but in a sincere tone. He didn't want Jonouchi to black out, but he would help him. However, what shocked him was that Slade took a shot at Jonouchi and this made the older boy want to help his new teammate in any way. "Listen to me, I won't allow Slade to take another shot at you. Whatever his problem is, he can take it up with us."

Jonouchi bit his lower lip, wondering if he should tell Adam about what he did three years ago. He knew some people were subconsciously still hating his lover for using Black Dranzer to steal their bitbeasts. He even sacrificed Kuroiryu and his teammates' bitbeasts to increase Kai's power for Black Dranzer. Not only that, but he also defected from his own family to side with Kai, and this did not go well with Matoko. Sure, the giant inu-jin still held a grudge against Kai, but he gave Jonouchi the ultimatum of breaking up with Kai to rejoin or quit the team. _'To think we've been through so much,' _he thought.

However, he just remembered that yesterday Adam told Max about his history in the Abbey in New York City. Sure, he and Rei eavesdropped onto that conversation and wanted to know more about Kai's former teacher. Though their suspicion was lowered down, but he didn't know Adam that well. Although he was open to tell him anything, and didn't mean any harm at all. "Adam, I think you should know something."

Adam looked at the blonde inu-jin, showing that he had his full attention and he wouldn't judge the young blader. "I'm all ears," he said, showing a smile, and would not judge his new friend.

"Three years ago in Russia, we were entering the World Championships to face Neo Borg. I don't need to get into details since you know Borcloff and his crazy schemes, but Kai was manipulated by him to use him as his ultimate weapon, and to wield Black Dranzer to steal other teams' bitbeasts," Jonouchi started to explain. "You know Max told you Kai was trained in the Abbey, but he was on Neo Borg as well… I also defected to that team, so I could be close to Kai. I sacrificed Kuroiryu and my team the Silver Wolves' bitbeasts to increase Black Dranzer's power. My teammate and best friend, Matoko was bitter and forced me to make a choice of breaking up with Kai to rejoin my team or leave… I chose to be with my family instead."

Adam frowned when he heard about the story, watching those events unfold on the television when he was only fourteen years old. He knew his student was cold and a loner by nature, but he never thought he'd steal other people's bitbeasts. The experience reminded him of what he did many years ago, being in Kai's position when he was forced to be on Russia's original world champion team, the Renegades. "… Jonouchi, I'm really sorry that you and Kai went through that experience. I really had hoped Kai would never follow in my footsteps, but I guess you can't control the roads people choose… Seven years ago, I was sneaking into the Abbey. It was the same one in Russia that Borcloff ran; this was under the stadium before everything got mysteriously moved. I was trying to find out what they wanted from me in the past. It turns out Borcloff and my uncle who was working for him at the time, wanted a strong blader to be their world champion.'

'Plus I found a file where Kai was in the Abbey when he was eight years old. I also looked up that my teammate and his brother were also trained in the Abbey, and taken in by Borcloff. He was in the same room as me, and I knew he wanted Demitri and Yuriy Ivanov back… So I offered myself to be in there place, and I'd do what he wanted. He told me I was to be his personal weapon, stealing people's bitbeasts. Unlike Kai, I felt guilt and regret for what I was doing, but I didn't want those around me to get hurt. I was able to get free, because I handed Hitoshi a number to call my grandfather. My best friend came through for me, but my grandfather gave us a Beyblade gear called Alpha parts that Demitri and Yuriy's late father created to beat the Renegades."

Jonouchi was surprised to hear that Adam was manipulated by Borcloff, and if he remembered correctly he remembered the Brave Bladers because he always stayed at Takao's house when he was about his best friend's age. Plus he always secretly watched Hitoshi and Adam practiced, remembering that back then he always said 'Blading was for babies'. In reality, he was secretly a beyblader himself, trying to earn some money to support his team. What shocked him the most was that he knew Yuriy, but he wasn't sure who the other red-haired Russian was, that appeared around the dojo for practice on some occasions. The fact that this Demitri was Yuriy's older brother, it made him wonder what happened to him.

"… I take it Slade was the captain of the Renegades?" He said, seeing a brief nod from the other.

"That story I told you… He knows but I don't know much. He said that I was abandoning my team, that I owe them, and that I shouldn't be on a team with 'humans'…" Jonouchi said softly, feeling his body shake violently against. "He also asked where Kai would leave me, the next time I'm used. Finally, he added will Kai turn me against everything I care about again and then take the last thing I have again."

Adam placed both hands on Jonouchi's shoulders, knowing the young inu-jin's pain now. His body tensed and his eyes narrowed to the floor, remembering when Slade took shots at him back in Russia, and manipulated Hitoshi into thinking he would use him like he used the older blonde. _'How dare he…It was Jonouchi's choice. Still, I was disappointed in Kai, but at least I know some things for now,' _he thought, his midnight blue eyes on the other. "When you means by Slade practically spat out 'humans', you mean you and your team are inu-jins?" he inquired.

Jonouchi was shocked by Adam knowing his secret, but then again the raven haired boy knew where to scratch his ears. The blonde was tense at first, but he showed his canine fangs and floppy ears that were covered in golden fur. "So… You freaked out?" He asked, the blonde bangs covering his brown eyes.

Adam shook his head, smiling gently and sighed. "Oh Jonouchi, you silly pup. I had to put up with a teammate that was just like you," He explained, thinking he should tell Jonouchi about Inu-Yasha. "His name was Inu-Yasha, and boy he was a fiery flirt like you… However, he was a good friend and loyal to a fault. When me and the others were at the airport, I noticed that you had ears, but not pointy like my old teammate's. I never thought I'd see another one in public because I was certain that they were… extinct."

Jonouchi glanced up at Adam, picking up on a hint of sadness towards the end. He could tell that the experienced blader had an inu-jin companion, and he had known Inu-Yasha as well. He never got to tell anyone is all. Plus he knew about Inu-Yasha's once teammates, the Fang Clan led by Yamato Ishida. "Hey man, I'm still breathing and so are my teammates. We may be the only four inu-jins left, but we don't play dead," he smirked.

"… Does Kai know, about Slade that is?" Adam asked, knowing Jonouchi would eventually have to tell Kai the truth. He wondered why Jonouchi opened up to him instead of his student. After all, he was Kai's lover, right? "With all the stuff you'd told me, I'm imagine you'd tell Kai since he's your boyfriend and he'd do anything to help you."

Jonouchi sighed heavily, leaning back against his chair. Now it was back to Kai again? The blonde knew he had to tell Kai, and God knows the Russian would not give up. The dual-haired boy was determined to make sure he was safe. Since then, Kai had gotten better not as a person, but started to open up emotionally. "He's gonna ask when we're probably alone."

Adam nodded, knowing the other was right on the dot about that one. "You're right. Mind handing me that tuner?" He asked politely, taking out his black and red beyblade. His eyes turned to Jonouchi's beyblade, his midnight blue depths widened in shock to see Kuroiryu. He took the blonde's beyblade, comparing and contrasting the similarities and differences.

&&&

In the wilderness of Canada, a group of young hockey players were practicing. However, unlike this group of players, they were using a beyblade that spun with grace, and each player was using a different style. The first blader was a young 15 year old girl, with long brown hair that stopped to her shoulder blades, light blue eyes, really busty and curved body, and stood about 5'4". She wore a dark purple jacket, with white trimming and maroon markings, a black jersey with white and silver lining, white and maroon forearm length gloves, dark gray pants, and black ice-skating shoes. She used her speed to her advantage, and used her hockey stick to move around her aqua-blue beyblade with blue markings, that held a fierce hawk bitbeast named Vulkanus.

"Heads up Jesse!" A voice called out in an easy-going tone, causing the brunette named Jesse Bishop to shoot her head up and moved to the side, and made her presumed teammate slip. He was a 17 year old boy, who had dark blonde hair that was in a mullet style and the length stopped to his neck, indigo eyes, a toned and strong body, and stood about 5'7". He wore a black jacket with blue markings and silver trimming, a dark blue jersey with gold trimming and long sleeves, baggy black cargo pants with the same markings like his jacket, a dark blue belt around his waist with a gold buckle, and dark blue gloves with black trimming. His beyblade was very dark gray with maroon and contained a falcon bitbeast named Krauseblitz.

Jesse turned her gaze, seeing his teammate's metallic blue and silver beyblade stop spinning. This caused her to respond with a sigh, offering her hand. "Matthew Nashblade, I swear you are one odd blader."

The blonde named Matthew raised an eyebrow, taking Jesse's hand and chuckled by good-nature. "Yeah, yeah, and you're the President of the United States," he quipped, picking up his metallic blue beyblade stuffed it into the pocket of his jacket. He was soon hoisted back up onto his feet, keeping his balance on the ice.

"It would be nice to have some hot chocolate," Another blader said, skating past the two teammates. He was 19 years old with short gray hair with slightly long bangs, an attribute he wore an eye patch over his left eye revealing a lone scar line in the middle and his right eye was dark green, a very strong build, and stood about 5'11". He wore a bluish-purple skintight jacket but zipped up to his neck, dark gray straps wrapped around his shoulders, a yellow belt around his waist with a black gemstone on it, blue-purple pants as well, and dark gray gloves with black patches on top of his gloves. He was practicing his fake out moves, and finally hit his pine-green beyblade with gray markings, it held a condor bitbeast named Scavenger.

Matthew couldn't help but grin at that thought, being at home reading some comics and enjoying some hot chocolate. "You hit the dart right on that one Trey McKnight my man," he said, high-fiving his older teammate, slapping his hand hard against the other's.

"So, is our fearless leader practicing by himself again?" Trey asked Matthew, referring to the blonde's older brother. His captain was the calm, intelligent, and caring member of their team the Steel Hawks. Lately though, he knew what the other was going through and wanted to prevent him from doing something he'd regret.

"I think I saw him go up in the mountains, and it isn't too far," Jesse informed the older blader, thinking that the Steel Hawks' captain could use some company

In the mountains of Canada was a 19 year old with lighter tone of blond hair. He had indigo blue eyes, a strong and toned physique, and stood about 5'10". The clothes he wore consisted of a white trench coat with maroon padding on the shoulders, and goldenrod markings on top of the shoulders, a pointed collar that was raised. The collar was purple on the outside and maroon on the inside of the entire trench coat, and the view exposed a V-styled opening revealing a midnight blue long sleeved shirt that clung to his upper body underneath the trench coat that was zipped up half-way. Jungle green straps around the wrists cuffs with gold buckles. He also wore turquoise cargo pants with two maroon stripes on both sides, purple gloves with gold trimming and silver markings, and white sneakers with lavender trimming and gold metal patches on the soles.

He had discovered a huge lake that was covered in solid ice, and would practice there honing his hockey and beyblading techniques. The platinum blonde man took off his shoes, putting his ice skates on and took out his beyblade from his trench coat pocket. It was a silver platinum beyblade, with turquoise and maroon wing markings, and it held his eagle bitbeast Canard. The older blader took his hockey stick, loading up his blade and hit the beyblade like a puck. Moving with such speed, he kept up with his blade's pace, hitting it with his stick.

The Canadian blader's body accepted the breeze, feeling the rush and felt proud of it. However, his mind was covered by bitter thoughts, an incident that happened many years ago. It was a time and place where he and his teammates were care-free and wanted to beyblade in their first tournament. However, one blader who was well known, went on a rampage after the champion was announced, and looked like he went mad with power. Also one person stopped him, but he had never seen that person, the former champion, or the Brave Bladers again.

"That's a unique style you have there," A voice complimented, causing the blonde to turn his glance. It was a tall and mysterious man, covered up in weird body clothing, but showed his short silver hair, a built body, and stood about 5'9". He wore a dark blue face mask with silver high-tech silver frame with an ear-piece microphone to his right side and red lenses, a dark blue body suit with the zipper from his upper body moved to the right and was covered by three red straps with yellow orange trimming, a red R crest on the right side of his chest, metallic blue belt with red markings around his waist with pouches. Light gray gloves with three sets of triangle pouches that were midnight blue as well, light gray boots that reached underneath his knee caps, and a flowing dark blue cape around his neck and the lining was maroon. "Andros Nashblade, was it?"

The platinum blonde Canadian tensed, but nodded his head in return. He picked up Canard, his indigo blue eyes on the other. "Still going for the superhero look I see?" He asked, smirking slightly.

The silver haired man lost his balance, falling to the ground anime style and regained himself up to stand. He pulled down his face mask, revealing Japanese man, who looked more like a youth in his late teens, but was 21 years old in reality, and charming blue eyes. "It's my outfit when I'm out patrolling. Besides, if I wanted to pull off the superhero gig I would've come up with a name," he answered, but smiled in return.

"What brings you out here to Canada?" Andros asked, knowing the other blader had a reason for being here.

The silver haired man was going to answer, but instead turned his gaze to see Andros' teammates claim up the steps to the mountain. He saw Matthew turn his glance to him, seeing the younger Nashblade brother grin at him. In the past, he always stuck by the code of honor and preferred to keep a clean game. He went to his utility belt, opening one of the pouches that held an envelope and a scrap of paper with a phone number on it. "I've come to invite you all to a tournament hosted by Jin." He explained, extending his hand out. "And you're welcome to team up or add any additional bladers to the team."

Matthew ran up eagerly to snatch the envelope and scrap of paper, ripping it open and took out the paper. It explained where the tournament would be, the time, and how many teams would be entering. "Dude, we should so enter this tournament!" he exclaimed, a big grin on his lips as he felt his blood pump with excitement.

Trey crossed his arms, leaning against the rock near him, and thought about this. Andros had been hit hard by the last tournament. The gray haired Canadian lost an air, risking his life to save his captain's. All he wanted was to see his teammates, and not be struck with tragedy. It got a hold of the man he admired and it turned him into something on the inside that he wasn't. "I don't know; the last tournament wasn't so good," he replied matter-of-factly.

Andros went over to his little brother's side, gazing at the number in his hand and saw a name that had 'Brooklyn Masefield' written on it. He raised an eyebrow, remembering the match and that he saw a certain bluenette battle him. However, he saw Takao's older brother there, making the platinum blonde Canadian fill with bitter hatred for the loss of many innocents that were just regular people and bladers. It surprised him that the younger Kinomiya didn't snap like his older brother, and admired the young boy. If he was going to be entering, then he would get a chance to meet and confront Hitoshi.

"Alright Ryu, we accept your invitation and tell Jin we'll be honored." Andros spoke up, confirming his answer to the silver haired blader.

The silver haired man named Ryu Yagami smiled, pressing a button and a small portal opened up. "Good. And just so you know, I'll be in the tournament as well," he informed them, stepping into it and the portal disappeared in a flash.

Jesse blinked, wondering what just happened, and shook her head. She would worry about the whole 'Back to the Future' gadget thing later. Right now, her eyes were on her captain, seeing he had that look in his eyes. "Andros, I know you want to get back at him, but don't do something you'll regret," she said softly.

Andros knew Jesse was right. He didn't want to destroy Hitoshi. However, that anger was still inside him. He remembered Hitoshi was so kind, laid-back, and someone who you'd call a best friend. That day changed though, and his relationship with him as a blader was severed for good. Also, he joined BEGA to help with this Borcloff character's team, and it was his fault for not helping Brooklyn psychologically. "Matthew, hand me the number. It's time we welcomed Brooklyn into our fold."

&&&

In a small town, Brooklyn and Garland were in the place where Brooklyn presumed to be born in. Everyone seemed friendly enough, and casually greeted the two bladers of BEGA. Garland took the initiative to find out about his lover's past and wanted to help him in any way. From what Brooklyn had told him, he was found by Borcloff in Canada, and found out his heritage was Canadian. Also, the ginger haired blader was continuing to practice religiously after discovering his blader spirit. Even though he lost to Takao last year, it sparked an inspiration that Brooklyn desired to one day be a professional blader in his own right.

"Brooklyn, is anything coming to you?" Garland asked, his lavender eyes on his lover.

Brooklyn made a 'Hmph' sound and shook his head. He didn't feel any memories come flowing into him right away. Sure, he felt something in this town, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Sorry Garland, but I feel nothing," he said, keeping his emotions in check. Ever since Hitoshi brought out that terrifying side of him he made sure he would never go through that awful experience again. This time he had teammates and friends who truly cared about him, and he felt comfortable in his own skin for the first time in years.

In the distance, the four teammates of the Steel Hawks were walking back in the small town however Matthew was running like crazy, having thrown a snowball at Jesse. The young brunette was chasing after the mischievous older boy, and growled in frustration. "You are so dead pretty boy!" She yelled in a comical way, leaping at Matthew.

Matthew dodged the fiery young teammate, grinning slightly and yelped when she caught up. He increased his speed, trying to outrun Jesse. The blonde Canadian bumped into someone else, and helped up the older man.

Garland had felt someone bump into him, losing his balance. However, with his quick reflexes due to his experience in martial arts, he put one hand on the ground, flipping as he landed gracefully on both feet and his eyes landed on Matthew, tensing slightly.

"Sorry about that dude, I didn't see you there," Matthew apologized, grinning sheepishly. His eyes landed on the couple, instantly recognizing the pair from BEGA. He was about to shout to his teammates until he yelped in a girlish way when Jesse tackled him.

"Now I got you," Jesse smirked, having a look that said 'It's time to pay the penalty Matthew' expression on her face. It was gone when she gazed up, seeing the couple and instantly stood up, picking up Matthew from the slowly ground. "Sorry about that. My teammate was acting 'immaturely; and hasn't caught up to his age yet.

Matthew scowled, sticking out his tongue at the other childishly and crossed his arms. He saw his big brother and Trey walk by and he pulled Andros' arm. He explained that he and Jesse found Brooklyn, and this surprised his older brother. Oh well, they didn't need to dial that number after all.

"Sorry about the sudden rushing around. Allow me to make the introductions." The enthusiastic blonde said, going to a nearby trash can, using his hands to tap on it to add a 'drum roll'. "My name is Matthew Nashblade."

Trey smiled, shaking his head and chuckled in amusement. Even after five years, Matthew still made it a tendency to add humor to anything, and it lightened the Steel Hawks' brooding nature. "I'm Trey McKnight."

Jesse brushed off the snow off her pants and jacket, smiling gently at the two older men. "I'm Jesse Bishop, and it's nice to meet you two."

Andros walked up to the two, bringing out his hand. "I'm Matthew's older brother, Andros Nashblade. I'm the captain of the Steel Hawks," he introduced himself.

Brooklyn glanced up at the taller blader, bringing out his hand and smiled back kindly. When he took the hand, he instantly felt the other's emotions. He had accessed his mind, seeing that the man was bitter and angry on the inside, but cared about those around him. He could feel that he had some unknown history with his former coach and that there was some tournament going on. "It is an honor to meet you Andros." He said, motioning to Garland. "This is teammate, Garland Siebald," he introduced the Canadian to his martial arts lover.

Garland nodded his hand, taking Andros' hand and smiled back as well. "The Steel Hawks huh? I've heard about you guys, but I'm curious… Why did you stop beyblading?"

Trey saw Andros tense at that question, walking over to his captain and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about we save that story for another time? What brings you to our small town?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

Brooklyn was hesitant at first, but seeing how this team lived in the village before him, maybe they could ask around town. "Well, you see Garland was doing some research on my past, and I hoped to find answers. However, he insisted that I practice my beyblading skills. Before any of the research, it was after the Justice Five Tournament we… got together, and I told him what Borcloff told me, that I was found here in this village. Garland took the initiative to do so, doing the research, and discovered that I was actually Canadian from an anonymous source," he explained, his sea green eyes on the four bladers. "So now I'm looking for any link to my past, such as who my parents were, and this town is the only link I have."

Andros took Brooklyn's story, feeling a kindred spirit and wanted to welcome the ginger-haired prodigy with open arms. He wanted to help Brooklyn in any way, feeling that his team was like a flock of birds, and nobody would get left behind. "We'll help you in any way we can. Although we wanted to ask you a… favor," he spoke. His teammates' eyes were on him, especially Trey's. He saw that look that said 'Don't use Brooklyn to get back at Hitoshi and you're a better man than him' look. It caused the hockey captain to soften slightly, nodding at his gray haired teammate and turned his attention to Brooklyn.

"There's a tournament coming up being held by Jin, and we were wondering if you'd like to join the team until it's over."

Brooklyn had a feeling Andros would ask him that question. Just the thought of being away from Garland would be somewhat tough. He desired to get stronger, gain some experience, and form bonds with his home country. Sure, Garland was always there for him, including the other BEGA bladers. Brooklyn wanted to venture out on his own, and he glanced at Garland. _'Garland, I know you feel the same way I do,' _ he thought, but he gave him that reassured look and good-natured smile. Turning his gaze back to the captain, he extended out his hand. "Andros Nashblade, I accept your invitation, and I would be honored to be on the Steel Hawks for the time being."

Garland smiled slightly, proud to see Brooklyn make progress of not only taking the steps to be a pro blader, but slowly gain friendships from different bladers. He heard his cell phone ring, taking it out of his pocket and saw it was Moses that was calling. The silver haired blader wondered what it could be, and flipped it open. "Hello Moses, how are you doing?" He asked, hearing out the giant's words and nodded with what he heard.

"Interesting…Tell them that BEGA declines. Trust me, BEGA was Borcloff's idea, but we'll see each other. Okay, and tell your sister I said hi," He assured his teammate, and sighed slightly before hanging up. _'If Brooklyn enters, I want to see what his beyblading spirit is like and how much experience he will gain,'_ he thought, putting his cell phone back into his pocket. He turned his eyes to his lover. "Moses got an envelope, seeing that BEGA was invited to a beyblade tournament held by Jin."

Brooklyn was wondering what Moses was talking to Garland about, and for some strange reason, his conscience was telling him something wasn't right. However, he knew that whoever was behind this tournament, that mastermind's plan would fail just like Borcloff's. "Well, it is good to hear from one of our former teammates," He smiled, thinking the taller blader was noble and caring for his little sister.

Matthew smiled, seeing these two were going to be staying for awhile and his smile widened. Now that they had a new team member, he was going to enjoy the thrills and excitement. "Anyway, we gotta show you our cool team logo on the back of our jackets," he said, turning around to the back to reveal a silver hawk on the back, with a red triangle behind it, two hockey sticks in an X position behind the hawk, the words 'Steel' on top and 'Hawks' on the bottom with blue letters.

Jesse sighed, shaking her head as she did the same. Soon Trey and Andros were showing their team logo to Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled lightly, thinking he could use a team logo to update his white trench coat. "Well, I do want my coat to be updated with your team logo, if that's okay with your captain?"

Andros smiled, nodding his head and would have Trey get the man who sewed the team logo on their respective jackets onto Brooklyn's. It would be interesting, after five years of not being in any tournaments, the Steel Hawks would rise back up and spread their wings with grace and valor. "Why not? We'd be happy to have a new member on the team with our logo."


	6. Chapter 6

With the tournament coming Rei knew he had to train hard however right now training wasn't on his mind as he entered the dojo. It hadn't been his goal in life to someday live with his lover in his grandfather's house but sometimes things just happened. Rei was glad that at least he had given them their own room with a larger bed.

There was a quiet sound as Rei placed his bag down and stepped closer to the pad on the ground and the infant sleeping on it. Kneeling down he placed a hand on the child's back, smiling briefly at the tiny child clutching at a blanket with his thumb in his mouth. Wrapping the blanket around him he lifted up the child into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

The infant had caused quite a problem for him even before he was born but it was well worth the stress of being a teenage parent and it had been a good reminder that he had friends to help him out. Rei smiled as he remembered all Takao's grandfather had done for them. It was good to have a family. In the end he still wondered if Takao would ever marry him. No doubt if he didn't his grandfather would have a few choice words.

"Rei-man!" The neko-jin turned quickly, arms holding the child close but then relaxed as soon as he realized it was just Takao's grandfather.

"Hey Grandpa," he said as he gave a smile, settling down onto the ground.

"The little man went down about an hour ago; he should be waking up soon."

There was a brief nod in response. In that case he would be awake once the others arrived for training. "The others should be coming here soon. We're having a training session tonight."

"Need me to watch the little man this evening too?" The elderly man leaned on his kendo stick as he gazed down at his great grandson still sound asleep.

"No," Rei gave a quick shake of his head. "We ask you to do too much already and I'm sure the others want to see him. Isn't that right Kouji?" The infant didn't wake up or respond, nestled in his mother's arms. Finally Kouji began waking up, giving a stifled cry as golden eyes opened up. Slowly Rei struggled to his feet as he walked past the man to step into the kitchen and start preparing a bottle. Kouji squirmed in his arms, obviously not patient enough to wait for his mother.

"You have an appetite just like your father," he scolded lightly as he struggled to ready the formula.

"You stuff your face just as often," Takao stepped forward, mixing the formula in the bottle before sticking it in the microwave. Rocking Kouji in his arms Rei softly began to sing a lullaby he had learned as a small child in China. Takao grinned in response, loving his lover's voice and it was a rare treat to hear him speak, much less sing, in his native tongue.

"_Shi shang zhi you mama hao  
You ma de hai zi xiang ge bao.  
Tou jin mama de huai bao  
Xin fu xiang bu liao._

Shi shang zhi you mama hao  
Mei ma de hai zi xiang ge cao  
Li kai mama de huai bao  
Xin fu na li zhao."

Takao smiled as he listened to the soft voice of his lover before handing him the bottle, watching with a large grin as he saw his son happily drink the milk offered him. It was moments like this Takao wouldn't trade for anything, watching the tiny child created by them, eating in his mother's arms.

But when things were so peaceful someone always interfered. As the door fell shut Takao turned to see Adam for a moment. "Where'd the kid come from?"

Rei and Takao just glanced at each other before a quiet laugh escaped from the neko-jin at Adam's confused expression. "Seriously guys… where'd you get the kid?"

&&&

Standing on either side of the rock 'dish' they were using Matoko took a deep breath as he focused on Rai, preparing his own beyblade as Rai took a step back, holding his launcher out. Glancing over at his giant lover he shut his eyes for a moment, letting the sounds and feel of the nature around him empower him. Training was a time of bonding with his lover and it was something Rai truly enjoyed.

Gold eyes still shut he shut the outside stimuli out from his mind and focused on one attribute. Across the dish he could pick up the scent that was very much his lover, of waterfalls and fresh air. Rai knew that he smelled like a fresh mountain spring and tasted like nature. He could hear the long green hair rustling and could imagine the immovable mountain that he alone had seen a softer side of. Rai slowed his breathing so that it matched Matoko's and once he was certain that they were as much as one as they could be while standing across from each other he launched his beyblade and then opened his eyes.

Galeon spun alongside Sirius as if in an ancient dance and Rai couldn't help the smile that cracked. His breathing was slow and even, his own golden eyes locking on Matoko's. Once rivals they now fought side by side in an unsurpassable peace. This peace was something Rai enjoyed but it didn't last. A single beyblade was shot from above, knocking Galeon out of the dish as Matoko narrowed his eyes, Sirius going on the attack.

"Show yourself!" Matoko yelled as he glanced around searching for the source of the beyblade. The sound of the voice almost made Rai shudder, knowing well enough that it was foolish to try to hide when Matoko was angered. The imposing giant was frightening to hear but when added to his sheer size he was a terrifying prospect to face.

Fangs were bared as Sirius circled the purple beyblade, clashing hard against it. Though the beyblade was playing defensively it was obvious to Rai that Matoko had the power position and was running the battle. As a figure in black gray protective jumpsuit with lavender colored tubes on the ribs, with purple lightning markings on the shoulders and long zipper in the middle, dark gray gloves and boots with purple trimming and red patches on the top, and his face covered by a black mask with purple goggles and red lenses Rai glanced up at him. No matter whom this blader was, if he chose to battle Matoko he was in over his head.

Suddenly the smirk dropped from Rai's face as the man leaned forward intently. "Lizardborg, come forth!"

"Matoko! His bitbeast!" Rai yelled to his lover, seeing a black lizard with sharp teeth, purple markings, yellow curved fins on the back and purple curved spikes on the forearms emerge. Matoko however was ahead of him, having already planned for this. The black beyblade ground against the purple one, circling before coming in for another powerful attack. The beyblade glowed for a moment before a large black wolf leapt from the bitchip, howling.

"So, this is the infamous Sirius," the mysterious man said as he glanced down at Matoko. "I have heard much about your bitbeast, but I have to say I have trouble believing it."

"Then believe this! Sirius! Attack!" Instantly the bitbeast went on the attack, the black beyblade gaining in power as it charged only for the purple one to dodge it, the two beyblades crashing against each other and causing sparks to fly. In power Sirius still held the advantage.

"Lizardborg, defend!"

Rai clenched his hands, silently cheering and urging the stranger to carry this battle out. Deep down he knew when battles became long and dragged out that was when Matoko's real power emerged. So distracted by the battle he didn't notice that the team had started gathering.

"What's going on?" Rai turned, glancing over at his pink haired sister.

"Some guy is going to get his ass handed to him," Kiki pointed out, familiar with Matoko's style of power play. Rai had to agree with him as Matoko hadn't lost control of this battle even once. Whoever this was was playing right into Matoko's hands and Rai couldn't have been prouder to be the man on his arm. He wanted others to see his skill and wish it was them.

"Rip him apart!" Rumiko cheered from beside Mao, smirking as she watched her teammate skillfully control the battle. She wanted this to be finished so whoever this guy was could tell others that the Predatorials weren't to be messed with.

"That isn't very nice Rumiko."

"Oh, like the rest of you aren't thinking it," the ginger haired inu-jin just rolled her eyes though Rai had to agree with her. They were all thinking it. Matoko was one of their own and a win by the Predatorials would be celebrated against this mystery blader.

"Sirius! Starhell!" Matoko called the attack and beams of light struck the dish repeatedly, the opponents' beyblade trying to dodge each of them but each that hit caused the beyblade to wobble more until Sirius went on the attack, slamming into the purple beyblade and knocking it out of the dish.

Matoko caught Sirius and glanced up, his eyes boring into his opponent.

"Disappointing," the stranger said as he reached into his bag he carried, throwing an envelope at Matoko like a discus. Matoko caught it, looking at the blank envelope. "I had hoped to see your infamous Black Hole, but I suppose it was not meant to be. I came to invite you to Jin's tournament."

Rai stared at him like he was crazy which he was starting to think. What type of blader wanted to be hit with the Black Hole? It was a guarantee that the opponent's beyblade would not even be found afterwards. Rai could still remember the wreckage it had caused to the arena and his Galeon the first time it was used.

Opening up the envelope Matoko took a glance at the paper with the details and handed them over to Rai. The neko-jin leader glanced over them quickly before looking up. "We accept," he said as he held Galeon tightly in his hand.

At that Drake jumped down, picking up his beyblade and walked away, doing a double take as he walked past an inu-jin that hadn't bothered to watch the battle. "This isn't you," she said, the blindfolded female tilting her head.

"And who are you?"

There was a smile at that. "My name is Shizuka, but I think the real question is who are you?"

"Drake Sparrow," he glanced over at the girl, seeing the cane she carried. Deep inside him it ached to see this girl, blind as she was.

"Then we'll meet again, Mr. Drake Sparrow," Shizuka said with a smile. "I look forward to facing you in the arena."

There was a sudden pause as Drake stared at Shizuka in shock. She was a beyblader? But she was blind, wasn't she?

&&&

"He's yours?" Adam was still staring in shock at Kouji, still trying to comprehend the news that the child in Rei's arms was Rei and Takao's son. He couldn't even comprehend having a child now; much less having one at fourteen and it just broke his brain when he compared Rei and Takao to Hitoshi and Inu-Yasha. He would have been afraid for any child they had.

Max had stared at Adam, having been the last member of the team to get there but quickly ran over to Kouji, pleading with Rei to hold him. As soon as the neko-jin gave in Max took Kouji and sat down, blowing into his belly and eliciting a giggle.

"Adam, you've said the same thing for the past half an hour," Takao pointed out. "Yes, he's ours."

He just shook his head, not believing what he was seeing but didn't question it again in fear that the whole team would be answering him soon. It was true that he hadn't known Takao later in his life, but wouldn't something like this have been plastered all over the news?

"Alright," Kyouju said as he glanced up from his computer. "Why don't we show Adam how the Bladebreakers do things during training. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go Kyouju," Jonouchi said as he stood up, glancing around as he waited for a volunteer opponent. Takao jumped up as he flashed a grin, slapping Jonouchi on the back. Kyouju nodded his head as they all headed outside, Jonouchi and Takao standing on opposite sides of the yard and Adam leaned down, staring at Kyouju's computer.

"They'll be doing a practice battle and if they feel up to it you may even see Kuroiryu and Dragoon," Kyouju glanced over at that. "If that happens you better hold onto your hat." He typed a few things into the computer, bringing up a diagram. "Yours hasn't been updated to this point because it would take quite some time to learn to control it but both Takao and Jonouchi use metal system beyblades," he pointed at the diagram and Adam nodded slightly.

Glancing at the design of Kuroiryu he was shocked again at how similar it looked to his Aster however he knew Jonouchi had become famous years after he was off the circuit and a bitbeast had chosen him.

Max and Rei sat on the steps, Kouji on a thick blanket between them as he pulled himself up, his mother offering a pacifier but he wouldn't take it, wide golden eyes staring at his mother's hair before giving a squeal of delight as he crawled over and tried to reach for it, sucking on a part of it. Lying on his stomach Kouji happily sucked on the end of his mother's hair, forgetting the stranger for a moment.

Glancing over Rei gave a smile as he placed a hand down. "You see your dada Kouji?"

The big golden eyes looked up and he broke into a huge smile. "Mama!" He gurgled happily as Rei pulled the child into his lap. Glancing over at mother and child Adam couldn't help but grin at the little black haired boy. Things may have looked bad and he was worried about Hitoshi but seeing this child reminded him that nothing was over yet. Holding him in his arms Rei glanced over at Max.

"Can you get the cheerios from the dojo?"

The blond flashed a grin and hurried off before returning with the open container. Sitting next to Rei he held up the container as Kouji clumsily grabbed some and stuck them into his mouth with his fingers. He squirmed in his mother's grip until Rei let him crawl around on the large blanket.

"3… 2… 1… Go shoot!"

Kyouju had turned his camera to the battle as he watched Jonouchi and Takao. Takao was on the attack with Dragoon but Kuroiryu met every strike, exchanging blow for blow. "That's good, now give them more power!"

At that both gave a nod and a dangerous game of tag began, trading blows as the beyblades moved around the yard, over rails and through the cans, weaving around the obstacles. "You're both looking great!"

Adam leaned forward, watching keenly. If all of them were this good he knew he would have trouble keeping up but he had known that ahead of time, agreeing to join the World Champion team. A part of him was happy, knowing if Slade was picking a fight with this team he would have a time keeping up. Glancing around he noticed Kai was gone and he frowned a moment. There was something about his student that he never seemed to want to stay in one spot.

"So Rei, how soon until he wins a championship," Adam asked as he glanced back towards Kouji who currently seemed to be looking for something to put in his mouth.

"Not until he learns that beyblades are not to be sucked on," the neko-jin smiled as he glanced over at his son, trying to save Draciel from baby drool. He coughed a minute and Max looked up to see his teammate point at the beyblade Kouji was currently sucking on. The blond just laughed before rescuing his beyblade from Kouji's mouth.

"Hey Kyouju!" Takao called back as he caught Dragoon before loading it in the launcher once more. "Wasn't Daichi going to come over and help us find a tag team for the tournament?"

There was a quick nod as Kyouju pushed his glasses up. "That's right; we do need to find a tag team pair for this tournament. Adam we had hoped you'd be willing to try with Jonouchi. Your bitbeast reminds me a lot of his so I think it would be a good matchup."

At that Adam shrugged in response. "Uh, sure," he said, glancing over at the team. It had been a long time since he had done a tag team match but he was willing to try and from what Kai had told him Jonouchi seemed to be an old hand at them. He also remembered seeing Takao as a tag team in the last tournament, thinking his partner had to be the previously mentioned Daichi.

&&&

There was a clash of cans as the blue beyblade sliced through each one, knocking them down and sending them flying as the blader focused intently on his practice. Kai would rather train on his own than sit and watch with the others. Unlike the others he didn't see the fascination of the drooling baby. Sure, for Rei and Takao it was a reality but for him that prospect was a long way off. Besides, he had to wonder what type of father he'd make. He knew his own father wasn't the greatest and neither was his grandfather. With a track record like that there was no way he was even thinking about kids.

Besides that he was only fifteen. Most boys his age worried about acne, getting a date for the next dance, and whether they'd leave high school a virgin or not. But not Kai, he had never entered that phase. They were things he never had to worry about and never would if things stayed the same.

Those things most teenage boys dealt with never even approached Kai's mind, instead focused on whether or not he would defeat Takao, Dranzer becoming her strongest and still being able to control it, and most importantly on when the next bill was coming in.

"You had such promise, but I suppose that is what you get for turning traitor," Kai turned, Dranzer shooting towards his hand as he saw the man in the distance. "Have you ever been loyal to anything?" Glancing over towards the team training the man smirked slightly. "Or anyone," he added as an afterthought, eyes lingering on Jonouchi who was talking with Adam, explaining to him something or another. He said something and Adam laughed.

In an instant Dranzer had been launched, just flying past Slade's head before circling back to her master, a glare landing on the man before him. "What do you know?"

At that Slade smirked. "I've watched you Kai, watched you grow. You leave and come back at your own convenience, willing to take out anyone. You aren't loyal to them, aren't loyal to Neo Borg, and certainly weren't loyal to BEGA," he tsked quietly. "Is there anyone you are loyal to other than yourself?"

"I wasn't the only one to leave," Kai snapped, watching closely as Dranzer continued to circle, as if waiting for an opening in battle.

"Yes, yes, you all left that year didn't you… I have to say the only loyal one here is little Kyouju. He outshines the rest of you. Never mind the team, you all are creatures of circumstance. You all wanted to call that glorious title your own…"

Kai turned away at that. "Better than being a coward. You take potshots in the dark, afraid to face me."

Slade laughed quietly at that. He had watched Kai for some time and now he was putting up that infamous wall. "At least they came back when he really needed them, not like you. You were willing to enslave yourself to Borcloff for one more shot. It was the fate of beyblading and you just turned your backs on them."

"Well, it seems you know everything about me, why don't you bother introducing yourself?"

"My name is Slade and my goal is to take everything you have, starting with him," Slade pointed towards Kai's lover who currently had taken Adam's launcher, Adam's hand in his own as he tried to teach him something. "Have you ever really opened up to him? What type of secrets are you keeping from your lover? Wouldn't he be better off with someone that isn't going to use him, who will be there to open up, no matter what?"

Kai turned with a growl but Slade was gone as soon as he looked but then his attention was returned to the practice. Clenching his hand around Dranzer he felt an unfamiliar emotion as he watched his once coach interacting with his lover. It took him a moment to place the emotion as sheer, intense jealousy.

&&&

It felt good to return to the place he had begun calling home, and removing his gear from his waist he let it drop to a table as the door shut. He knew what the next conversation would be and he knew he was ready for it. As he took one of the spots on the edge of the couch he glanced over towards Kai for a moment, waiting for the conversation he knew would start.

The purple jacket was dropped over a chair, followed by the white scarf and Jonouchi sighed, eyes on him.

"So, what did you talk about with Adam?"

It happened just as Jonouchi expected, straight and to the point as always. "On my run, I ran into the same man I met in China," he explained, glancing up at Kai. "He called me a traitor and accused me of leaving my 'family'."

"The Silver Wolves?"

There was a brief nod at that as Kai sat next to his lover removing his gloves and letting them rest on the arm rest. Leaning forward he took Jonouchi's hands in his own; both calloused from years of blading. "Katsuya, you aren't a traitor," he began but was stopped by the hand on his cheek and lips upon his, kissing him. All jealousy disappeared from Kai's mind as he leaned back, his fingers burying in the blond hair. A part of him wanted to shove away everything Slade had just told him but another part of him knew it was the truth. Despite it being the truth he wasn't about to let go, instead kissing Jonouchi back.

Kai knew his face paint was smeared but he didn't care as he kissed the other back, lips parted and tongue pushing past the soft lips. With eyes shut he could hear Jonouchi's tail stop its constant movements and feel the body pressed against his own. An arm went around his body, feeling the lean body against his own.

A moan escaped against Kai's lips as he pulled back slightly, standing up and holding the other close. After much mental debate Kai led him up the steps to the shared room. As long as he was required to live under adult supervision they would stay there in the 'care' of his butler. He was paid not to ask questions. Mentally he made the decision not to tell Jonouchi that Slade had been there again, not wanting to worry him.

Pulling Jonouchi into the bed he kissed him, just holding his lover as if trying to reassure himself that he was still there.

&&&

Takao stretched his sore muscles as he covered a yawn, pulling the sleep shirt over his head before sitting on the edge of the bed. It had been a long day of training and Takao was more than ready for bed. Glancing over he noticed Rei was already settled on his side of the bed, only wearing a pair of sleep pants and laying against the pillows with his arms behind his head.

He collapsed onto the bed next to Rei with a groan, glancing over towards his lover for a moment. "Man, I can't wait for this tournament. It'll be great to see who enters. It's going to be serious fun, blading as a team again, and everyone is looking great."

Rei frowned slightly as he glanced over at Takao. "Takao… will you ever leave me?"

At that Takao rolled over, pushing himself up on an elbow. "Of course not Rei, where'd that come from?"

"Then when you're eighteen will you marry me?"

At that he stared for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly Rei was driving at. Why ask this now of all times? "Rei… that's a couple years off still, a lot could happen."

At that the neko-jin sat up. "It's a simple question Takao, will you or won't you? Kouji needs a father and I want some sort of promise that as soon as you can you'll own up and marry me."

"Own up?" Takao stared at Rei for a moment. Why did marriage have to be brought into the equation? He was already a father to Kouji, wasn't he? And now Rei wanted to know if he'd marry him a few years down the line? He hadn't even thought of marriage and when he was ready he'd be ready. "Rei… I love you, but I can't tell the future."

"Then what's the point of me sticking around if you can't give me a simple promise?"

"Rei… Kouji's going to wake up if you yell," Takao stared at his normally calm lover, disbelieving that they were even having this argument. If it happened it happened, right?

At that Rei rolled over his back to Takao though the world champion knew better than to hope he would be falling asleep. Rei never went to sleep angry, instead letting it gnaw on him all night. Getting up he gave a groan, heading outside. He knew he wasn't going to sleep either than that but practicing with Dragoon was better than letting it chew away at him all night.

&&&

Note: Jou-Kai-Mokie typed this chapter and I uploaded it.


	7. Chapter 7

When the sun rose, Takao groaned slightly at the light hitting against his face and scrunched slightly. He couldn't stand the shine, and covered his face with the blanket. Even going way back to his childhood, the bluenette was always the heavy sleeper, and so was Hitoshi. Both of the Kinomiya brothers always slept in and tried to find an excuse to skip out on kendo practice. He started to stir slightly, seeing himself at a younger age, but having to be ten years old in the dream…

_Takao slowly woke up, getting out of his bed to get a glass of water. He yawned, not getting any sleep and he was thirsty like hell. He went to the bathroom, going to the sink and took a plastic cup. Before he turned the knob, he heard a noise and he jumped. This caused the somewhat startled pre-teen to find out what it was. As he tip-toed, he heard the noise continue to grow loud and heard a crash from Hitoshi's room. _

_He ran to the room, poking his head in and saw six figures. His grandpa lying on the ground and he struggled to get up. "Grandpa!" He exclaimed. _

_A mysterious man with cyber armor, red shirt with long sleeves, black leather pants, and stood very tall like, had blue hair, and eyes like Hitoshi disappeared. He reappeared in front of Takao like a ninja, his cold and piercing red eyes gazed into the big chocolate ones. He took off his mask, revealing Hitoshi's face. "There will come a day, when I will destroy everything of the past," he assured._

Shooting his body up, he yelled and clutched his chest. Takao panted heavily, wondering if the nightmare was fake. It felt like a repressed memory, but of what exactly? He figured he should ask Grandpa because no matter how kooky the old man was, he was a good listener and gave out advice in his weird hip-hop language.

"I see you're awake," Rei said, who was already up but with a stoic face plastered on him. His golden eyes were on his lover, still remembering their last conversation from the night before. It still gnawed at his mind, wondering if the world champion would leave him for beyblading. Here the bluenette was supposed to be Kouji's father, and all he could bring up was the future.

Takao rubbed his eyes, smiling when he saw Rei. If there was one other person that helped him in the past, it was his lover. "Morning Rei, I take it you slept well?" He asked, his hand reaching out to touch the neko-jin's soft cheek. He watched his lover slap that hand away, making the bluenette confused and worried. "Rei, what's wrong? Did I snore too loud? Was Kouji trouble?" He asked.

Rei rolled his eyes, letting out an irritated sigh and his eyes on Takao. "No, but the way you screamed could've woken our son up," he said, trying to keep his temper in check. He could not understand why Takao couldn't own up to the responsibility. The neko-jin needed someone who would be ready to take on the world as an adult, and the only thing his blue haired lover owned up to was his beyblading skills. "Anyway, breakfast is almost ready," he informed Takao.

Takao nodded, going to change his clothes and went to the bathroom. He got out of his night clothes, took a quick shower, and came out all nice and clean. "Alright, let's eat some breakfast," he chuckled, taking Rei's hand.

&&&

Grandpa was making some scrambled eggs and pancakes, turning his glance to his great grandson. He couldn't help but grin at the little raven haired infant, being playful with him as he made a silly face. It reminded him of when Hitoshi and Takao were Kouji's age, when they looked so cute and adorable. Now both of them were growing up so fast, that Grandpa missed the good old days. However, there were new ones to make and he'd spend as many years as he could with Kouji around.

Takao turned his glance, laughing quietly at how Grandpa was making Kouji laugh. "Grandpa, I think you should pay more attention to the food you're cooking, and less on Kouji," he said.

Grandpa turned his glance, hands on both sides of his head and yelled in a comical way. He quickly went back to the cooking, but noticed Rei was helping him. "Thanks Rei my man, glad to have some extra hands around the dojo," he smiled.

"It's no big deal," Rei shrugged, his eyes glancing over to Takao and glared at him slightly. "However, it wouldn't hurt for some people to take responsibility once in awhile," he added, his words aimed for his lover. He was still mad about last night, about Takao not answering his question. Just a simple question.

Grandpa was confused, never seeing Rei like this before. Sure, he'd seen Takao and Rei have a few lovers' quarrels in comical fits. However, Rei taking a pot shot at his grandson was unlike him. It was best to let Rei cool down a bit, and not get dragged into the conflict.

A motorcycle rode up in front of the curb of the dojo, Adam putting the brakes on and took out the key. He hopped off, taking off his helmet and walked to the dojo. Once he was in, he could smell the fresh eggs being baked, and remembered how the elderly Kinomiya always made breakfast for him and Hitoshi whenever they were up for practice or going to school. The raven haired teen took off his sneakers and left them to the side where Takao's shoes were. He walked straight into the kitchen, seeing little Kouji awake and smiled. "Morning Grandpa," he said.

Grandpa turned his gaze to Adam and grinned. He was glad to see the young man stop by, and had an extra plate out in case Max, Jonouchi, Kai, or Daichi stopped by for breakfast. "Yo, Adam Banks, my home dog! Pull up a seat and chow down," he said with enthusiasm.

Takao smiled slightly; at least Grandpa's friendly personality would brighten the day. After all, he was friendly to mostly anyone who gave him a chance. Now if only Grandpa would hold off on the kendo lessons. "So Adam, what brings you here for breakfast?" he asked.

Adam pulled up a seat, sitting next to Grandpa and took a bite of his food. "Well, I was going to see if Hitoshi wanted to join me for breakfast, see if I can try to find out what was wrong with him. I couldn't find him anywhere," he explained.

Takao wasn't surprised; he knew his brother was on and off on his travels and could care less. However, he was still family and it concerned him that something was up. Although it was debatable because his older brother treated him like dirt. _'That's funny; Hitoshi wouldn't leave without saying goodbye… Would he?'_ he wondered. "I'm sure he'll turn up. Anyway, what really brought you over? I know it wasn't Grandpa's eggs that attracted you here," he teased.

Adam let a grin crack at Takao's words, but regained his composure. He was staying at Mr. Daitenji's place when he had informed the chairman about becoming a permanent resident in Japan again. He wanted to find a place he could call home, and the dojo he and his mother lived in seven years ago was the first thought that came to his mind. "Well, I wanted to ask Grandpa if I could move in and I'll pay the rent if there is anything I can contribute to."

Grandpa chuckled and patted the raven haired teen's shoulder, taking a sip of his tea quickly. "Adam, there's no need to go through all the trouble. You can stay here as long as you like, and if you want to move in I'm down with that. Takao's friends are always sleeping over on some occasions. Plus Rei and Kouji are a blast to have around," he assured, and pointed out the positives about living in the dojo.

"Where are you currently staying?" Rei asked, remembering when he left China he had stayed under Mr. Daitenji's roof after settling into Japan when he was only eleven years old.

"I'm currently living with Mr. Daitenji. Before I moved back here, I gave him a call and told him I was coming back, and he offered me a place to stay," Adam answered, his midnight blue eyes on Kouji.

Kouji didn't know who the stranger was his memory a little fuzzy and remembered all he was thinking about was sucking Draciel in his mouth. When he saw Adam make a goofy face, he squealed with delight.

Rei smiled a little bit, but noticed Takao had finished his breakfast, going to the sink and went to wash his plate. "Takao, if you get the chance, can you wash our plates and take care of Kouji?" he asked, figuring it'd be a way to get back at his lover, and toughen him up a bit. After all, he was still in a snippy mood with him.

Takao blinked, knowing he'd be happy to take care of Kouji but they needed to practice for the big tournament. Why was Rei acting so out of character? He wasn't pregnant again, was he? He knew Kouji was enough, but having anymore babies would be a lot of weight to carry around. He noticed everyone was done with the food, his eyes moving towards Grandpa. "Grandpa, can you take Kouji out for a stroll? I'll handle the dishes… And Rei and I need to have a talk," he said and his chocolate eyes landed on Rei, his last sentence in a low voice for Rei's ears to pick up.

Grandpa could see the tension between the two, thinking it was best for them to settle this their way. He lifted Kouji up from his booster seat and left the kitchen. Letting a sigh escape his lips, he had a feeling Rei was holding something against his grandson, and he didn't want the 'mother' of his great grandchild to do something he was going to regret.

&&&

A very tall man was moved with grace, his long silver hair flowed with him, and the long bangs that split from his face revealed cold sea green, with cat-like pupils. His physique was very elegant and slender, but had a perfect muscle tone and was very tall. He wore black clothing, matching his long flowing leather trench coat, forearm gloves, jeans with metal straps, and boots. He also wore a white t-shirt that clung tightly to his upper body.

Another man countered this mysterious man's long katana blade with a large weapon called a Buster Sword. He was in his early twenties, with spiky blonde hair, and shining blue eyes. He was at least 5'7" and his body was as toned as the other's. He wore a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck shirt, brown fingerless gloves and boots that matched, and baggy midnight blue trousers. "Ultima, counter!" He yelled, his navy blue blade counting a black and silver blade.

Both men were not only strong sword wielders, but experienced bladers as well. They countered to clashes with each other, their spinning tops mimicking their movements. They continued to trade blows with their fighting styles that were honed with years of practice. The spiky blonde man yelled, bouncing off the wall and his long blade glowed. "Shining Shooter!" He called out and a huge armored warrior with curved blades in different sections that carried a jagged sword was summoned from its master's bitchip.

The silver haired man closed his eyes, one black wing appearing behind his right shoulder blade, and expanded. He reopened his eyes, revealing them to be gold and cat-like. "Jenova," he whispered, summoning a large fallen angel-like bitbeast taking the form of its master. She was one with the man that summoned her, and countered the large dragon.

There was a flash of light, as both bitbeasts clashed with each other; the beyblades stopped spinning and landed next to their masters' feet. The tall silver haired man picked up his beyblade, walking over to the other. Just when he thought he was about to end the young man's life, he knelt down and extended his long arm out. "Let's make our next practice last longer Cloud," he said.

Cloud smirked briefly, taking his partner's hand and was hoisted up onto his feet. He dusted himself off, glancing into the silver haired beauty's eyes. "If that's what you wish Sephiroth, I accept the challenge," he assured, rubbing his gloved hands to get the dust off.

The waves of the ocean clashed violently against the rocks, causing the two swordsmen to glance towards what was causing it. They heard from their friend and teammate Tifa Lockhart that the weather was supposed to be bright and calm. Sephiroth knew that someone was watching them, his enhanced abilities making everything around him sensitive. He turned his glance, seeing a tall man moving his arms. He had messy and spiky brown hair, red eyes; gray skin, blue lips that were metal and blue wires that attached to both ends of the lips then stopped to both sides of his earlobes, and stood about 6'0". He wore a leather olive green trench coat with yellow straps that were kept in place and stopped midway to form a V-like view, showing his black undershirt with long sleeves, baggy tan cargo pants, and black boots with red leather straps.

Cloud placed an arm in front of Sephiroth, not wanting his captain to waste his energy on such an opponent. However, the blond man walked over to the mysterious stranger, and stopped in motion.

A giant Great White Shark popped up, with crimson eyes and blue and white skin tone, silver and jungle green spikes and markings, and a vicious set of sharp teeth. The mysterious man grabbed a huge chunk of meat, throwing it at the mutant shark and feed it to him. "Good boy, Sharkborg," he said, his accent being British. He saw the mutant shark move his way and patted its nose. He took out a turquoise beyblade with red markings, with the bitbeast called Sharkborg glowing and it jumped into the bit.

"Hey you," Cloud spoke, but saw the mysterious man lose his balance, and fall into the ocean with a splash. The spiky blond raised an eyebrow, seeing the weird British man climb back up onto the rock he was standing on. "You do realize you're trespassing on private property."

The man that appeared to look like a 20 year old turned his gaze to Cloud and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry mate, but give me a warning when you're going to startle a bloke like me, would you?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Sephiroth's eyes were on the man, and instantly recognized the man. He walked to Cloud's side, still keeping his eyes on the other stranger. "Alistair Lonestar, I didn't expect you to be here of all places," he said, using a calm tone in his voice. He felt this man was trouble, having a shady background in the past and knew him from seven years ago in a beyblade tournament in Russia. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, being straight forward and to the point.

Alistair blinked, a finger scratching the side of his head. Then it clicked to him and put a hand in his side pocket. He made a face, seeing the envelope was all wet now. "Here, your lover should take it."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, walking over and swiped the once clean envelope from the British man. He slowly opened it up carefully, reading over the details and glanced to Sephiroth. "We're invited to a Beyblade Tournament by someone named Jin," he informed the silver haired man.

Sephiroth took the soggy paper, looking over the details and glanced up at Alistair with piercing eyes. He knew there had to be a reason for this, and he would get that answer one way or another. "Give me one good reason why my team should enter this tournament?" He asked.

Alistair folded his arms around the back of his head, smirking slightly and dropping his goofy façade. Sure, he was a goofball in real life and was slow, but he knew how to work around his enemies on and off the arena. "Because if you don't… Let's just say I could inform a certain someone of your whereabouts and expose them," he answered with no hint of sarcasm or quips in his voice. His words were the truth, and they stung like hell.

"Tell this Jin we accept," Sephiroth said, not wanting any causality in the process. The silver haired swordsman had a lot of blood on his hands, and he didn't want to become a monster again under the company he was once used by under their influence. It was only thanks to Cloud and his friend Zack Fair that he had escaped, but in the end Zack sacrificed himself. Plus it took him every day to fight the voices inside his head, and control his impulses.

Alistair smirked, knowing he had his answer. He took out his iPod, putting on his headphones and was in the mood to listen to some rock music. He also pressed a red button on his advanced iPod, and a portal appeared behind him. As the British man walked backwards, he tripped on a rock and yelped as he comically fell into the vortex and faded.

A young silver haired boy, with lighter green-bluish eyes ran to Sephiroth. He wore a white sleeveless vest with yellow trimming and straps, a black t-shirt, baggy blue pants, and white sneakers with yellow and blue markings on them. "Hey Sephiroth, Tifa is making some lunch… What's that in your hand?" The sixteen year old boy asked.

Sephiroth glanced at his little brother Riku, knowing that he and his teammates were going to have to come out of hiding. It was time that he faced the company Cloud and he had once worked for once and for all, but he needed to participate in this Jin character's tournament first.

He and Cloud had been practicing religiously, and during one of those five years, they had saved a boy named Riku claiming to be Sephiroth's little brother. Since then, the older man had been raising and supporting his brother to make sure the company never found out about him. He didn't want another innocent life lost and used like a weapon. "It's an invitation to a beyblade tournament by Jin… And tell the others were practicing tomorrow."

&&&

Takao had his glance on Rei, wanting to know what was up with his lover. Something was eating up at him, and he needed to know what. He didn't want their bond to be tainted over something so minor. Choosing his words carefully, he was going to talk but Rei spoke up immediately.

"Takao, why won't you marry me?" Rei asked, his gold eyes locking onto the other's chocolate brown eyes. He was in no mood for game, and he wanted an answer here and now.

Takao's face was shocked, his mind running through the thoughts. Is this what Rei was thinking? Sure, he knew being a father was a committing task and responsibility, but he was only fifteen years old. Many years ago, his mother passed away and the only real adult to nurture and support him was his grandfather. His own father would stop by every once in awhile to see him, but it was hard being an archeologist. The bluenette made a vow to be a devoted father figure to Kouji when the infant was born, and would always be there for him. "Rei, I do want to marry you, but…" His voice trailed off.

Rei snorted, thinking the other was going to make up an excuse. "You know what Takao Kinomiya; all you care about is beyblading! This is the real world, and we both have a child! You either decide to stay as a happy-go-lucky jerk that only cares about himself and his toys, or you man up, taking some initiative to being a father to Kouji!" He snapped.

Adam was going to speak up and defend Takao, but Rei narrowed his eyes at the government agent and stalked past him. The raven haired teen was shocked, never having seen that look in Rei's eyes. He took the Chinese boy to be calm and collected, but polite and caring towards his loved ones. His midnight blue eyes turned to see the hurt inside Takao, knowing the younger boy was already having enough problems to deal with. "Takao… Don't worry about it. Rei needs to blow off some steam."

Those chocolate brown eyes glanced up, looking up at his big brother's former rival with sadness. Rei had really hit him hard, and he wasn't used to Rei being this harsh. "The only time Rei was like this was a year ago… In the last tournament, Kai and Max got to face me at my fullest, but not Rei. It was when Borcloff turned the BBA into BEGA. Rei told me that it wasn't about me, and that Hitoshi and Kai viewed me as their strongest rival… I took it the wrong way, and it took me this long to figure it out…" His voice stopped, feeling his eyes tear up and felt himself about to crack. "Adam… Do you think I'm slow and dumb?"

Adam was taken aback by Takao's words. Sure, Hitoshi was a little slow, but he was fast to pick up on things, and always found ways to release things in a positive light. It was the negatives he would not accept, and always found a solution to overcome it. "You're not stupid Takao. I see you as a smart, bright, and sincere young man in his own way. I think you care about making friends and bonds that last a lifetime. And you would never hurt those you love," he reassured, pulling Takao into a tight hug and wiped away his tears. "I see the way you and Rei are with one another, and I can tell you really are a perfect match. I think being a teenage mother is tough on Rei, and right now he needs to find a way to balance out his life."

Takao was surprised that the older boy hugged him, and he felt content in his arms. It wasn't one out of love, but more familiar like how he hugged Hitoshi. "Whoa, I really forgot about that… Rei's always has been the second most mature one of the team, and he's always put himself second… You're really wise Adam," he said, moving at arm's length and wiped away his remaining tears.

Adam chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, I can't take all the credit… My own grandfather back in America gave me good advice over the years, and it's come in handy. Anyway, do you have Jonouchi's cell phone number?" He asked.

Takao blinked, but shrugged anyway. He told the other boy his friend's phone number, dialing it into his cell phone. Watching him walk outside of the dojo, he started thinking that maybe he should tell Rei or Grandpa about his nightmare. _'That nightmare… There's something about it that makes me think I know something, but what?' _He wondered, and groaned.

&&&

Once Adam was outside, he started dialing the inu-jin's number and brought the cell to his ear. He waited for the dials to come through and heard the phone being picked up. "Hey Jonouchi, its Adam calling and I wanted to ask you a favor," he started to explain, about to get into details.

Jonouchi and Kai were walking side by side, stopping in front of the dojo. The blond inu-jin grinned, having a perfect trick in mind. "Okay, explain to me the juicy details… But beware the hand that's going to attack you," he said and snuck up behind Adam and his hand reached to tickle his neck.

This caused the older boy to yelp, turning around, surprised to see it was Jonouchi. He clutched his chest, panting heavily. As the midnight blue eyes were on him, he couldn't help but let out a laugh. After all his years of training as a government agent, the other blader found a way to outwit him. "Oh man, I can't believe you did a 'sneak attack' on me," he managed to say.

"Well Adam, watching all of those fancy spy movies won't help you," Jonouchi snickered, leaning against the wall and regained himself.

Kai raised an eyebrow, wondering what made Jonouchi make that reference and shook his head. His lover had an odd sense of humor like Takao, but he embraced the other's easy going nature. Although he wondered how Adam had called his lover's cell phone and what this 'favor' was. A part of Slade's words started to be brought up again, making the stoic Russian debate whether he was right or not. "Anyway, what was it that you need help with?" He asked, his crimson depths glancing at his teacher.

"Oh right… Rei wants Takao to marry him and Takao probably brought up some stuff that made sense, and to make a long story short: Rei is in a pissy mood," Adam explained, thinking that Jonouchi and Kai got the idea.

Jonouchi sighed, shaking his head and knew what Rei was like when he was moody. It was a nightmare, and it was the second scariest thing ever besides the female beybladers with explosive tempers. Hell, he knew if you got on Rumiko's bad side you'd better be prepared. His brown eyes glanced at Adam, and he knew what to say to Rei. "I've got a plan Adam. Although I'm going to need your height for this, and where is our beloved kitty right now?" He asked.

Adam figured Rei was still around the dojo, so he probably thought the neko-jin used the back. "I think he's in the back," he answered, motioning for Jonouchi to follow him.

Kai watched the two walk away, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his former teacher. He took out his launcher and Dranzer, walking into the entrance of the dojo as he loaded up his blue beyblade. He would practice to get the frustration out, and he knew his own bitbeast would help him through.

"What's the matter Kai, aren't you curious to see where your lover is going?" A familiar voice asked; a tall blond figure sitting on top of the entrance. "After all, your teacher seems to be connecting well with your love," He added, smirking slightly. _Adam only uses people for his own benefits, just like he used me,'_ he thought bitterly, but he wouldn't show it on the outside.

Kai heard that voice, causing him to glance up and his crimson eyes met with those cold silver eyes that taunted him. "I have faith in Jonouchi. He's always been there for me, no matter how rough it was," he said. His voice filled with a serious tone.

"Says the boy who manipulated him to join Neo Borg three years ago," Slade countered, smirking down at the stoic Russian, and his eyes became serious now. "He may have had three best friends on the Silver Wolves, but he also had a little sister. Imagine how she felt when her own brother tricked and betrayed her. Not only did you take the bitbeast she formed a bond with, but also her own brother. Her own flesh and blood. You say you beyblade with honor and dignity, but all I see is a coward who's too afraid to get close to others besides your lover and bitbeast."

Kai glanced away at that, remembering that Jonouchi had abandoned the others and joined Neo Borg on his own free will to join him. As a sign of loyalty, he sacrificed his Kuroiryu to Black Dranzer to increase her power. Also, the former captain of the Silver Wolves lead his teammates into a trap and the dark phoenix took their bitbeasts. It made him feel guilty and admitted to himself that what he did was wrong. He turned his head back up, seeing that Slade was gone again and clenched his fists.

&&&

Rei was in the backyard, his eyes closed as he sat on the ground. He would practice his beyblading skills, but he wanted to keep his anger in check. However, his mind was still on Takao. The bluenette was sometimes impossible to predict on what he was thinking. If Kouji was going to have a father, he was going to have to model Takao properly and not let his lover slack off.

Jonouchi and Adam arrived in the backyard, both boys tensing when they sensed the aura that Rei was emitting around him. The blond glanced at Rei hard, walking over and motioned the older boy to follow him. "Hey Kon, what's up?" He asked. "You wanna talk about something?"

Rei opened one eye, seeing Jonouchi being the one to ask. He wondered why Adam was tagging along, but his focus was more on the taller inu-jin. It was obvious that he was annoyed, and felt his meditation go down the drain. "Nothing until you interrupted my meditation," he snapped at the other.

Jonouchi ditched the casual and laid-back persona, his features on his face becoming serious. He knew something was eating at Rei. The two may have been rivals, but the blond did not want anything bad happening to Rei. Takao would be hurt and devastated if the neko-jin continued down this path. "Alright, I tried being the nice guy, but I guess I'll come out and say it. You being moody with Takao ain't a picnic for him and I don't like how my best friend is being treated," he said bluntly.

Adam was surprised how Jonouchi could be so serious. There were times when his inu-jin teammate was serious, but Jonouchi had brains underneath that energetic and upbeat personality. He smiled slightly, thinking the inu-jin had an attractive personality. However, he knew Rei would be pissed like hell and he saw how snappy the raven haired boy was if provoked.

Rei wondered how Jonouchi knew about this, and wondered why Takao hadn't come to talk to him about his behavior. Then it hit him, and his gold eyes landed on Adam. He hadn't forgotten the government agent had been in the kitchen with him and his lover. Adam must've told on him to Jonouchi and the taller boy would lecture him. "You have some nerve getting in other people's business," he said, keeping his temper in check.

Adam mentally winced when Rei's words were aimed at him, but he became serious as well. He wasn't going to let Rei take his frustration out on Takao. He didn't want the neko-jin to be like Hitoshi, and saw so much promise in Rei. "Rei, Takao may not be my brother, but he's like a second family to me and Jonouchi. You and he are still teenagers, so it'll be awhile before you two get married," he explained calmly.

That was the final straw, as Rei lunged at Adam. He would not be lectured by this newcomer and washed-up has been. "My relationship to Takao is none of your concern!" He yelled, feeling that in his mind Adam strung a personal cord. He clenched his hand into a fist, about to aim it at the raven haired teen. However, a hand not belonging to Adam's caught his fist and his gold eyes landed on brown depths.

"Now Kon, you do realize violence isn't your thing, right?" Jonouchi said, smiling slightly at Rei, but using a serious tone.

His attention was not focused on Jonouchi, pushing him back. This deep anger inside Rei for his old rival had been repressed for too long. He used a series of kicks and punches, trying to land a hit on Jonouchi. The Chinese boy was blinded by his own anger, only focusing on those who were putting their noses in his and Takao's relationship. He would not let anyone take him away, tell him how to live his life, and certainly not take away Kouji from him.

After what seemed like thirty minutes, Rei was starting to tire out and pant heavily. "Adam, now!" Jonouchi exclaimed, making Rei blink and felt a pair of arms hold him down.

Adam put his arms underneath Rei's arm pits, and hooked onto them tightly. To think he wouldn't have to use any of his training on a fellow civilian or blader. Although this was Jonouchi's plan and he wasn't going to let Rei snap at Takao. He felt the other wiggle from his grip, glancing up at Jonouchi. "Jou, whatever your plan is now would be a good time," he said, hinting that Rei was getting out of his hold.

Jonouchi nodded, walking over to Rei and saw him stare eye to eye with him. "Kon, calm down and listen to him," he said firmly, but his words were sincere.

Rei reluctantly took a deep breath and felt Adam loosen his grip. Whatever the inu-jin had to say, he was willing to listen and he felt is anger boil down. "Speak Jonouchi."

"Thank you, Rei…" Jonouchi said softly, using Rei's first name and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Anyway, Adam told me that you and Takao were talking something about marriage. I'm all for it with me and Kai someday, but you're still young. So you being angry about not getting a simple yes or no answer isn't something that'd get you upset so easily. So Takao has a different way of looking at it, but you should know he's a great father and always committed."

Rei bowed his head down, his gold eyes on the ground and frowned. He hadn't realized that his snapping at Takao only made things worse. Out of all the times, Takao has always been there for him since the very beginning and they always had each other's backs. As much as Takao loved beyblading, he wanted to put his relationship with himself and his lover first. "Takao's always been there for me," He whispered softly.

"And he always will be. You know you mean the world to him, including us. That behavior of yours' is gonna put the team off balance. Whatever you feel, we all feel your pain and suffering. We're a family and we'll help you with your problem," Jonouchi assured.

"Rei!" Takao cried out, catching Adam and Jonouchi's attention. The bluenette noticed Adam let go, and the moment he did Takao instantly hugged Rei tightly. All he wanted to do was comfort and reassure his lover that he'd always be there. "Rei, I'm sorry I didn't answer your question. I'll marry you and promise to own up to the responsibility of being with Kouji. I don't want us to be apart and live our lives in anger," he rambled on, wanting to cry on Rei's shoulder.

He felt his gold eyes tear up, looking up at Takao and managed to smile for a bit. When Takao told him those words, he started to feel sorry for what he did the other night and hugged his lover as tightly as possible, holding him lovingly. "Don't you dare apologize… I should be the one who's sorry. You're right, a lot could happen in many years, but I do know our relationship will last a lifetime and you'll make a great father for Kouji," he said with sincerity, kissing Takao on the lips.

Adam smiled, seeing the two holding each other and he witnessed the strong bond between those two young lovers. Takao and Rei were meant for each other, and their personalities were a good foil. He felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing at Jonouchi. "What's up?" He asked, feeling the other's grip was strong yet very gentle.

"Let's leave these two love birds alone," Jonouchi suggested with a grin.

Adam nodded in approval, walking along side the taller blonde and glanced up at him. "Hey, let's practice on our tag team style. I'm sure Kyouju would want to record the data for it and see where we can improve on."

Jonouchi chuckled, putting his arm around Adam's neck and grinned as he showed his canine fangs. "Adam my friend, you and I are on the same page."

Once the two were out of reach Takao pulled back from Rei's kiss. He looked into his golden eyes, feeling like he had fallen for the wonderful boy in front of him all over again. No one would rip them apart, not until the end of time itself could tear their hold. Suddenly, Takao remembered he wanted to tell Rei something. "Oh Rei, I have to tell you something… Something I need help with."

Rei's smile turned to concern, hearing the way Takao was describing how he needed help. He had always been there for him, and gave him his attention. "You can tell me anything love," he said softly, having a patient smile on his lips.

Takao smiled slightly, but that smile faded once he started to remember the nightmare of Hitoshi and those five unknown strangers in his room. "Remember when I yelled this morning?" He started explaining. "I'm starting to think that… I had a repressed memory of when I was ten years old, and Hitoshi was there but… as Shippu no Jin."


	8. Chapter 8

"3… 2… 1… Go shoot!" Jonouchi launched his small beyblade, letting it skid across the ground as it matched Adam's blow for blow. Unfortunately for Adam Kyouju could tell that the inu-jin was really trying yet and still the older boy was taking a beating. Of course Kyouju wasn't expecting a miracle, especially with Adam as rusty in battle as he was.

He almost felt sorry for Hitoshi's rival but when he thought about it Kyouju realized that he really didn't. Eyes focused intently on the raven haired blader as he nodded. "Okay, go!"

There was a nod from the inu-jin and Adam visibly swallowed. "Kuroiryu! Go!"

Adam watched the huge black dragon emerge from the beyblades, seeing its angular head and cruel red eyes as he stood in shock. It didn't share the spikes or the red but the sight of it reminded him of his own Aster.

"What's the matter Adam, shell-shocked?" Jonouchi asked as he watched the others' reaction to his bitbeast. "Kuroiryu! Blazing Striker!"

Adam was knocked back, skidding across the ground as he did a quick double take. The smaller beyblades was pushing back his own and he knew he had to act fast or he would be out of this battle before it even really started. His beyblade was having trouble, struck repeatedly by the smaller one.

"Aster! Defend!" Adam wiped at the sweat on his brow, trying to hang on to what pride he had left. He knew he needed to recover from his shock or risk losing this battle. He needed to clear his head and give himself time to think because as he stared at the other dragon bitbeast Jonouchi continued to pummel his beyblade. He knew he had to recover soon.

"Vulkanus Rush!" Aster attacked but Jonouchi just smirked in response as if he had been expecting it.

"Kuroiryu! Finish this!" With that the other beyblades went flying and Adam knelt down, picking it up as he shook his hand from the heat. Glancing up he couldn't say he wasn't shocked by the type of power Jonouchi had just shown him and he wondered if the rest of the team had been going easy on him. To this point during all of his practices against Kai he had never had the blazing phoenix brought to bear against him.

Everything fell into place, seeing the power of these bitbeasts and Adam realized why more than one group had tried to steal them from this team in the past and as he watched he realized he may have gotten in over his head.

"Hey Jonouchi, good match," the inu-jin nodded in response, flashing a grin.

"You're getting better Adam, I'll give you that."

At that he shifted slightly from foot to foot, staring at the inu-jin that was his student's lover. He knew he had to forget about the teen, knowing if Kai even caught wind of this he would be dead. Besides, thinking the inu-jin was attractive wasn't betraying Kai. He just admired him.

"Hey Adam, we usually go to a club once a week. Want to come with tonight?" Jonouchi glanced back over at him as he fixed his hair, smiling towards him.

"Uh, sure…" he said as he gave a nod. Going out to a club sounded like a very good chance to relax.

&&&

A white beyblade cut across a well kept garden, zigzagging through close obstacles and turning as if it was actually thinking for itself rather than being given commands from its master. Its master was a tall man with groomed brown hair and blue eyes that held an intense light in them. He was a gifted beyblader even though he had never been seen in any tournaments.

Everything about him was calm until another beyblade was launched. Even though it was common for any beyblade to be knocked out at such a shocking attack the beyblade recovered quickly, returning the attack at double the power. The blond that had shot the beyblade stood there in somewhat normal clothing with a smile on his lips. This was Europe and he hadn't wanted to stand out trying to find the blader he had been searching for.

"You absorbed my attack and returned it… you really are what rumors say," Slade glanced over, giving a smirk towards the brunet as another set of footsteps approached from behind.

"Now, now. Let's not scare him before he has a chance to hear us out," there was a constant smile behind a mask that completely concealed him. Catching the white beyblade he glanced up.

"Talk fast."

"That's no way to treat your guests Mr. Kaiba. We have a proposition for you. Perhaps there is somewhere to sit and discuss it over a game?" He stiffened slightly before nodding, leading the pair into a study inside the castle that had served as his home as well as his lover's for the past months.

Taking a seat at one side of a chess board the masked man took the other side as Slade grabbed a random book from the shelf and paged through it, collapsing onto the couch. Opening it up in the middle he practically laughed at the ridiculous language.

"I am Dr. Zero and I have come to invite you to a beyblading tournament, Mr. Kaiba," he began as the first pawn was moved.

"I have never entered a tournament and do not plan to. Come up with something better," there was a broad grin from Zero, pulling at his scarred cheeks.

"Well, I am certain we can convince you… with the right… what's the word I'm looking for…" he paused as if thinking and then continued, placing a small video player on table and pressed play. "Ah yes… leverage… that's what I was looking."

As the video began playing it displayed a boy of thirteen giving stifled cries. He was blindfolded and his wrists were tied but the pleading voice and hair was enough to recognize. There was a voice in the background. "Come on, say hello."

"Please, let me go… let me go…" there was a slight sniffle and it was obvious that the boy was trying to remain strong. "Seto… big brother? Big brother help me…"

The screen flickered off and Seto Kaiba stood up, overturning the chess game as eyes filled with hatred. "You have no idea who you're messing with," he growled. "Let my brother go and I'll kill you quickly."

There was a slight tsking sound as Zero looked up with a smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Kaiba. You must join this tournament with your… team… and fight my team. If you perform well enough your dear little brother will be returned to you. If not…" he let the threat hang as he sat there, hands folded. "And if you try to harm me I will make sure this deal is called off."

"This is no deal; it's ransom," hands clenched tightly but Seto didn't make any move to attack him, hands instead clenching at the edge of the table. He let his head drop as he nodded. "We'll enter your tournament."

"Good to hear!" He clapped his hands together as he placed an envelope on the table. "Here's the specifics for the tournament. Now remember to do your best. Your brother's fate depends on it," with that Zero stood up, motioning for Slade to follow him, leaving Seto to stare at the wrecked study and process things over in his mind. How had they gotten Mokuba? How had they manipulated him so easily?

&&&

It had seemed to take forever, squirming through the large crowd and feeling the pulsing music nearly vibrate the floors. The lights were low over the tables, flashing beams over the dance floor and a bright light over the main feature of this night club, a polished beyblade dish with people on each side, cheering on a small time tournament.

He finally found his new team away from the crowds at a large table and realized why he hadn't recognized them. Feeling underdressed he noted that they were all dressed for what seemed to be a night of clubbing. Adam's glance was first drawn to Max who shocked him by leaning across the bar, whispering in some boy's ear. His fishnet shirt hung around his body, barely reaching his tight pants. In Adam's mind the boy had no idea of modesty with the shirt that didn't really serve to cover anything, His blond hair was still the same but he had a collar around his neck that set off the look of the non-innocent blond.

As he felt someone brush past him Adam jumped slightly, turning before finally noticing it was Rei. He regarded the neko-jin that in the past days he had seen as a world class blader and a mother, now needing to reassess his view of him. His eyes traveled over the heeled boots and tight pants and then up to the black and red shirt held together only by a button in the middle.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Adam glanced back, eyes on the golden ones as he shook his head.

"No, I was just shocked. I think… I'm a little underdressed." At that Takao laughed as he stood up. Adam was relieved to see that he looked somewhat normal with ripped jeans and a t-shirt but gone was his usual hat.

"Hey Adam, no one cares as long as you don't come naked."

"They might not even care then," Adam turned around again just in time to see Daichi come up. He was somewhat relieved to see him dressed similar to Takao. The large red head was followed by Kyouju in a nice white shirt and a pair of slacks.

"Well, at least some of you are dressed," Adam said before shooting a glance at Max who was now sitting on the bar, leaning ever closer to the server. He crooked a finger and Takao laughed.

"Maxie! Quit seducing the poor boy! You know he can't do anything on the clock." At that the blue eyed blond jumped down, returning to the table.

"Hey Adam," he said with a grin before pausing. "If you didn't have any clothes you could have borrowed some of ours."

"Maybe he wanted to wear something a little less revealing," Adam gave a sigh of relief as he turned around to see Kai and Jonouchi. His eyes lingered over the blond's body, his pants unbuttoned and leaving a hint of what lie under the pants, his t-shirt tight over his body, stopping just past his abs and a leather strap around his right wrist with cloth beneath it.

He had barely recognized his once student, now standing there without his scarf or usual blue facepaint. An arm was wrapped possessively around Jonouchi's waist, his red eyes scanning the area as Adam glanced over him, noting the tight pants rather than his usual tight one and the sleeveless purple shirt clung to him like a second skin, long gloves going from one finger to just above his elbows.

"Kai, I barely recognized you," he turned at that, taking a seat and pulling out one for Jonouchi as the server passed out a round of drinks, winking at Max before he left, giving an intentional shift of his hips as Max slapped his ass as he walked past, Adam choking on his drink. These were not the Bladebreakers he was used to.

"I can't believe you got drinks without me!" Adam choked on his drink again as he turned to see a brunette girl and a short skirt standing there with her hands on her hips. He raised an eyebrow, having seen her on tv before with Takao and Hitoshi but couldn't remember her name. "And aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Takao rolled his eyes in response. "Adam this is Hiromi," he said as he glanced over. "Why didn't you tell us you were back from Rome!" He shook his head in response. "Hiromi finally found someone to date that was big on money, short on brains. Exactly what she needs."

At that the brunette stalked over and grabbed Takao by the ear. He whined in response, giving Hiromi a miserable look as she finally sat down, taking Takao's drink. "This isn't alcoholic, is it?"

There was a quick shake of heads in response. "We can't be giving Rei alcohol, you never know when he might have another one in the oven," Takao grinned as he placed a hand over Rei's middle just to get swatted at as Max's eyes widened in shock.

"You're pregnant again?"

"No," he turned towards Takao, scowling at him. "See what you've started?"

Adam had to crack a smile at the petty arguing, relieved that things had pretty much returned to normal. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he glanced up, grinning up at Jonouchi.

"Want to dance with me? Kai refuses to dance," Jonouchi explained as he held his hand out. There was a brief nod and Adam let Jonouchi drag him out onto the dance floor, stumbling a little behind the inu-jin. As he listened to the song he rested one hand on Jonouchi's hips, the other creeping towards his ass.

&&&

Kai was silent when the others left him, staring down at his drink. It wasn't that he couldn't dance, it was that he wasn't about to make a fool of himself but seeing his lover with his teacher nearly made his blood boil. He knew they had been chosen as tag team partners and he didn't blame Jonouchi for wanting to danced with someone but Kai's eyes lingered on that supposedly innocent hand. There was no reason for Adam to be touching him and moving against him like that.

"You know, he would be far better for him."

Red eyes narrowed as Kai gripped his drinking, tossing the liquid towards the offending voice to splash Slade in the face. He turned and glowered at the now wet blond as Slade wiped away the soda from his face, the sticky liquid dripping off his face and onto his clothing that was now wet and uncomfortable but instead of an apology there was a snort from Kai. In his mind he wished he had done far worse to the blond that had become a constant source of agony.

"I'm very close to placing a restraining order on you."

"Now, don't be that way Kai, just because you know the truth…" he smirked slightly in response. "I'm just making conversation. They do look so good together, don't they? Like a perfect couple and perfect for each other. Jonouchi needs someone that will help him grow, not a backstabber that will hold him back. Now tell me, have you even talked to him? I'm sure he's told Adam everything."

"Enough!" The red eyes of the dual-haired blader turned on Slade, one hand clenched into a fist.

"You're going to hit me now? That's a great way to solve your problem," he smirked as he stood and Kai stood as well, the eye contact not breaking. He wasn't about to turn his back to Slade, considering him an enemy. Finally glancing back he had noticed a slow song had started and he stalked off, grabbing Adam's arm. Adam was about to say something but Kai just shook his head before taking his place. Wrapping his arms around Jonouchi he relaxed slightly as the arms went around his neck, the inu-jin leaning his head against Kai's chest.

"You should dance more," Jonouchi murmured as he pressed close. "You're not that bad at it, just a little unpolished."

"Katsuya…" his voice froze in his throat as the brown met red and he felt his heart pounding, reminding him of the time they first met, that day their eyes had first met, when he had crushed Takao and he had seen those eyes watching him from the crowd. Though he knew he had Takao to thank for this he would never say it out loud.

Glancing up Jonouchi kissed him softly before resting against his body. "I love you."

At that his heart pounded harder and he knew what he had to do. He knew what Adam was doing, what Slade was doing, and to keep this he had to cut off the head. It was time to remove Adam from the equation. He had taught him in the beginning but in order to keep Jonouchi he knew he had to turn Adam into his enemy. One thing he was sure of. Adam Banks would rue the day he made an enemy of Kai Hiwatari.

&&&

When Ralf walked into his study, tired from a day entertaining members of the high class with a dinner he was forced to blink for a moment. This was not the way he had left his study and his lover was impeccable as he was. It made no sense, a book laying haphazardly on the couch Johnny usually sat on and the chess board on the ground, pawns scattered over the ground as Seto was kneeling before it, staring at the few pieces on the board.

"Bad day?" He asked as Seto quickly glanced up and slowly stood, leaving the checkmate position on the board. Seto handed over the envelope and Ralf looked it over, staring at the blank white paper.

"It won't kill you," stepping over he collapsed onto the couch as Ralf read over the paper inside.

"A tournament? But you've never entered on in your life. And we should discuss this with the team."

There was a slight sigh in response. "I've already accepted," Seto said as Ralf stiffened in response.

"I believe one of the deals of this joint team was that all decisions must go through both captains if I am-"

He was cut off mid sentence as Seto spoke. "They kidnapped Mokuba."

There was a sigh from the purple haired European in response, sitting on the couch next to him. "Well, I'll contact the others and inform them," he said as he patted Seto's knee lightly. "Whoever has done this will rue the day they messed with us. We should all start training as soon as we can. We have a tournament to win."

&&&

After wandering around for a while Adam collapsed on a chair at the bar next to Max. He was slightly shocked that the blond wasn't surrounded by a group of both boys and girls wanting to dance with the world class defense blader. He was pretty sure this was the first time for the night. It seemed Takao and Rei had disappeared and when he had asked Hiromi she had just rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the boys that she had dubbed her 'fan club'. Kai and Jonouchi had left soon after he had been separated from the inu-jin and Kyouju was getting data at the beyblade dish where Daichi was going against several bladers.

Out of all of them that only left Max unoccupied. Glancing at him Adam smiled. "Wow, if I didn't know better I wouldn't have recognized you."

At that the blond blinked his blue eyes. "Why not?"

"You're just so… I don't know… different."

At that there was a cheerful laugh as Max shook his head. "I'm the same I've always been. You're just like mom; you can't see me as anything but the little kid."

Adam scowled in response to that. He couldn't remember having been told by anyone that he was like their parents and as cool as Judy was the idea made him shudder. Deep down he wondered if even Slade knew what Max was really like.

"So Max, you ready for this tournament?"

At that the blond grinned broadly. "Oh yeah, I haven't bladed in competition since I tied against Mystel! Now that one was really great. He was jumping all over the place and I tied with him," leaning against the bar his smile grew. "We are so going to clean house, the Bladebreakers are back in action!"

There was a brief smile at that before Adam glanced around. "By the way, what is this place?"

"Oh!" He grinned at that. "This is a night club for older bladers to hang out and meet up. We can't really be hanging out in the playground, now can we. Some of Takao's other friends were bragging that they knew the world champion after the Justice Five tournament so we were dragged here. We've been coming here every Friday ever since. It's really cool and serves both teenagers and adults… but once there were a few bladers that didn't like us and they spiked our drinks."

At that information Adam sweatdropped, suddenly having a bad feeling about the story behind that. He couldn't even imagine Takao drunk and he suddenly didn't want to. Even worse was the image in his head of a drunken Max. Quickly he decided the change the subject.

"Have you seen Takao and Rei? Hiromi just rolled her eyes when I asked her."

Max's face split into a huge smile and Adam felt his heart flutter in response. He was fully aware of how the young blond could use that innocent look to get anything he wanted.

"They're in the back room."

"The back room? Is there something special there?" Adam blinked his eyes in confusion, staring at the other.

"Why don't I show you?" Max stood up, stretching slightly before reaching out and pulling Adam off the stool. He stumble slightly, practically falling on top of Max.

"You won't have your virginity if you go there with _him_!" Hiromi yelled as she squirmed away from her own group, rushing over to Adam's aid. "Assuming you still have it.'"

He flushed in response, staring at the girl like she was insane. "You do?" She asked and gave a slight giggle. "Well you're the only Bladebreaker that does."

That caused an even brighter flush. True, he had known Takao and Rei couldn't be but it had just hit him in realization just what that meant. He did not want to think of his best friend's younger brother doing that. Then his mind traveled to his own student and his face paled slightly. He certainly did not want to imagine Kai or any of the others doing that. "Even little Daichi?"

There was a ring of laughter from Max and Hiromi as Adam decided it was time to call it a night while images of the Bladebreakers naked and having sex was scarring his mind. They were kids… and while he had probably thought of Jonouchi that way the realization had hit hard. He suddenly wanted a return to the days when babies were delivered by storks and fourteen year old blonds didn't talk idly about sex.

Stepping outside Adam froze in his tracks, seeing the red eyes focusing on him. Had Kai been waiting for him?

&&&

Note: This chapter is typed by Jou-Kai-Mokie.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam was wondering why his student was by himself. He could've sworn Jonouchi would've been in the… Back rooms, as Max described it. He wanted to get the thoughts out of his mind, wanting to have a clear head tomorrow, the day they would train. "I take it you couldn't stand the loud music?" He asked, wanting to start a conversation. The way Kai was looking at him with those crimson eyes concerned him.

Kai didn't say anything, remaining cold and stoic like always. His personality remained the same after his little conversation with Slade. He really wanted to make the blond man pay for mocking him, but first he needed to take care of a certain teacher he had labeled as his enemy. He walked up to him, punching the older blader in the gut in one quick motion.

The raven haired teen didn't expect the punch, stumbling backwards as he held his middle. Both arms clutched his middle tightly, his face turning up to glance at his student. _'Why did Kai punch me? Did I do something wrong?' _He wondered. The Japanese-American always wanted to be on Kai's good side, but it seemed his student had some repressed anger for him, right? "Kai, what the hell's gotten into you?" He asked as he dropped to his knees, his midnight blue eyes on the other boy.

Raising an eyebrow at that, the crimson eyes gave his teacher the infamous death glare. "I think of all people, you should know," he replied coldly, about to send a kick towards Adam.

Both hands caught Kai's foot, Adam turning to meet his death glare and as his eyes remained calm. "Kai, hitting me to solve your problem isn't going to help you," he said truthfully, feeling Kai's foot tug away roughly from his hands. "Come on, you can talk to me. I know you're not the most social person, but I want to understand where this sudden change of attitude is coming from."

Kai snorted at that response, not wanting to share what he was thinking with his enemy. The stoic Russian attempted another punch, seeing his teacher block it. Out of all the teachers that had taught him to be a strong blader, it was Adam. He never thought his own teacher to be an experienced fighter in addition.

Adam wasn't going to resort to violence, but he was going to defend himself and not fall to his own student. He admired Kai for his strength and sense of honor underneath that tough guy exterior. Continuing to dodge various hits, he was going to try to talk to Kai again. "Alright, for starters why are you attacking me?" He asked. He wondered if he could keep this up for long since his stomach was aching at the moment.

"Shut up!" Kai snapped, surprised at himself that he lost his own cool. What was up with that? He always kept a level-head and rarely snapped when he was annoyed by Takao. Though he learned to tolerate his rival he wouldn't admit it out loud. He rushed at Adam again, trying his best to beat his teacher, but each hit was blocked. When he was about to hit Adam in the face fist first, the older boy slid behind him and actually gave the great Kai Hiwatari a wedgie, causing the boy to wince.

"I'll ask you again, why are you doing this?" Adam asked, being serious and watched his once student and now teammate struggle. It ached having to resort to using his government training… plus giving Kai a wedgie as well.

Kai struggled to break free not wanting to admit defeat. As crimson met midnight blue again, he narrowed his eyes and figured he might as well get it over with. "You had your hands on Jonouchi. He's my boyfriend and I won't let anyone take him from me, including you," he said, still staring at his teacher. "I'll do whatever it takes to take you out of the equation

Adam was surprised to hear Kai to admit what he was saying, even with that serious face. He always felt Kai was kind and noble, but had never saw Kai as a passionate lover until this day. This Jonouchi really had made an impact on his student's life. When he heard his own student wanted to resort to killing his features tensed. "Kai, if you kill me in cold blood, it would go against everything you stand for."

Kai snorted, thinking it was all a bunch of lies. He turned his glance away, knowing in his heart it would be the truth. Why was everything that he did coming back to haunt him? Was it that his past was coming back to bite him? It hurt him on the inside and he wanted Jonouchi to hold him, to make the pain go away. "Jonouchi is my world, my everything… All I want is for us to be at peace," he whispered.

Adam took all of what Kai said to heart, letting go of the young blader and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kai… I do want you to happy. I don't want you to do something you'll regret. That could cause all of your progress as a blader and person to be wasted. I know Jonouchi is loyal to you, but he'd never look at you the same if you killed me. Plus your friends… I don't want to see the bonds you've made with them shatter."

Kai turned his head, glancing at Adam to the side. He did not want to lose everything he had worked for to build up a relationship with the blond inu-jin. That was the part of him that was so buried from his cruel grandfather's lessons; he had to learn to be more human and not an emotionless weapon. "Slade told me that you'd make the perfect boyfriend for Jonouchi, on how you are so open," he explained.

Adam's features on his face turned to slight anger, his hand letting go of Kai's shoulder. Now both hands balled into fists as he lowered his head and his eyes narrowed in anger. So even after he was by Jonouchi's side, Slade somehow found a way to do the opposite. He knew Slade was tricky, but he never thought the blond rival would resort to such a dirty tactic: Turning his own student against him. "That son of a bitch," he mumbled, making contact with Kai's eyes again. "Kai, if you ever encounter Slade again, ignore everything he says. Block it out. I don't care how, but don't let him get underneath your skin," he said, being deathly serious. "And if you want to slow dance with Jonouchi, all you have to do is politely ask and I'll mix it up with Max."

On the rooftop where Slade was watching Kai and Adam, he scowled when he heard Adam explain to Kai about who he was to his student. Silver eyes were narrowed at the raven haired boy, remembering a time and a place where they were once close, but became bitter rivals the day Adam took his title back in 1995. The blond man was only twelve years old, while his ex-friend was merely eight years old and developing his beyblading skills in his four missing years. It felt like what he taught Adam was all for nothing, and whoever trained him behind his back made him furious. He heard a beep on his earpiece on the right side, pressing a button. "Yeah… Alright, I'll return to the lab… Listen, I'm doing this to make sure this Jin character comes through, okay? My job as a CEO of Archfield Industries comes first…" His voice trailed off, lowering his head and narrowed his eyes. "… Okay, but leave them out of this. I don't want lives being lost again like five years ago," he said firmly, pressing a button on his watch as a portal opened, stepping into it. _'Soon I'll be back on top, just like I always have been…I will restore honor to my family name,'_ he thought, the portal disappearing.

&&&

Soon the night had passed, with everyone going back to their respective homes. Takao glanced at Adam who had an uneasy expression on his face. He had wondered what caused his brother's best friend to make him so angry and silent. Wanting to reach out to the older member of the team, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Adam, did the club make you feel… uncomfortable?" He asked, remembering Max told him that he paled when he brought up the backrooms and made him feel awkward.

Adam glanced at Takao, seeing the worried look on his face and smiled slightly. "No way, I had a great time… I didn't think you and Rei would be doing… That at such an early age," he tried to explain; only causing Takao to laugh.

"Oh get used to it, the days of wanting to hear babies delivered by storks are long gone." Takao slapped his back, still continuing to laugh.

Rei just sighed, but chuckled slightly at his lover's words. It was true that the Bladebreakers were flirts, and this was probably the first time Adam had seen them this way. "Now now Takao, let's not scar poor Adam's brain too much," he joined in the teasing.

Adam managed to smile, thinking that the couple being themselves was good enough to make up for the night. He had no idea Slade why was also targeting Kai, so this was going to be a big problem. He needed to tell someone and the best person was Rei. Normally he would tell Jonouchi, but he didn't want Kai to end up getting jealous and Slade twisting it into something ugly. Last person he would tell was Max, but he wondered how the blond blader would handle it… Although there was Rei. He was thoughtful and he was also the one he had told about his status as a government agent.

Soon all three reached the dojo, walking inside and Takao stretched his body. "Hey Rei, I'm going to check up on Kouji. I'll see you in bed a little bit," he informed his lover.

Normally the Chinese blader would be the one to look after Kouji, but was surprised that Takao was the one to do it. They would take turns, but he figured their conversation about getting married one day must've made the bluenette more responsible. "Okay, just make sure he's covered properly," he said, not wanting the little raven haired boy to get cold.

Once Takao had left the scene, Adam turned his midnight blue eyes to Rei. "Rei, we have a problem," he started to explain, motioning to the neko-jin to follow him. Once they were in the room where Takao and his grandfather usually practiced, he glanced at Rei again. "Slade's been taking pot shots at Jonouchi, and lately Kai. Mostly he's targeting the relationship."

Rei responded to that as he tensed, thinking it was bad enough that he had his own problems. He had promised Shizuka to keep her brother and Kai together. "This Slade character… What did he say and how much does he know?" He asked seriously.

Adam collected all the information he knew, going to start from the beginning. "For how much he knows, it's going way back to the Neo Borg incident three years ago… He said to Jonouchi that he owes the Silver Wolves his loyalty, that they're his only family, and practically spat out 'humans' like how his team felt back then. He asked where Kai would leave him the next time he's used, and will he turn against everything he cared about again and take the last thing he had," he explained what Slade did to Jonouchi.

The raven haired boy must've talked with Jonouchi about his past. He would look into Adam and Jonouchi's conversations, wanting to know how much the two talked. It was obvious Jonouchi had Adam to hold him down when he was in a pissy mood, but he was curious about the relationship between the two. "I see… Did Slade say anything else?" He asked.

"Oh there's more alright. I talked with Kai outside the club and the juicy details keep on rolling," Adam said sarcastically, knowing there was a boat load of taunts and pot shots that Slade delivered at his student. "Slade said he held such promise, but that's what he gets for turning traitor. He asked if Kai has ever been loyal to anything or anyone. He's watched Kai grow, leaving and coming back at his own convenience willing to take out anyone. He brought the various teams he wasn't loyal to." Adam explained, cringing how Slade put it perfectly and missed out on his student's adventures.

Rei could see Adam was cringing when he started to explain Kai's side. It made him feel uncomfortable each time Adam explained, and felt bad for his teammate. However, he wanted to know the whole story.

"He asked if he was loyal to anyone other than himself. He's aware of the fact that the team splitting last year and that the only one loyal to stay was Kyouju. He outshined the rest of you. He added never mind the team, that you're all creatures of circumstance wanting to claim the glorious title their own. However, all of you came back when Takao needed you except Kai who was living to enslave himself to Borcloff for one more shot. It was the fate of beyblading and that Kai turned his backs on you guys.

'His goal is to take everything Kai has starting with Jonouchi. He asked if Kai has ever really opened up to Jonouchi, what type of secrets is he keeping from him, and wouldn't he be better off with someone that isn't going to use him who will be there to open up… No matter. He brings up how he manipulated Jonouchi into joining Neo Borg. Slade takes a crack at the family angle, on how he had Jonouchi trick and betray his own sister. He mocks Kai for being a blader of honor and dignity, but a coward to get too close to others besides his lover and bitbeast."

Rei couldn't help but clench his hands, seeing that this blond man was taking all the best shots. He had a lot of nerve attacking his rival and teammate with words, but somewhere in his mind he wondered why Slade brought up the family angle. "What else did he do or say?"

Adam took a deep breath, knowing this was the 'best part' of Slade's elaborate scheme. "You'll love this part. Slade taunts Kai how Jonouchi would be far better for me. He asked Kai how good Jonouchi and I look together. That Jonouchi needs someone that will help him grow, and not a backstabber to hold him back. He even asked Kai has he ever talked to Jonouchi about current events happening, and that he bet he has told me everything." He finished his story and was about to get to the final part. "And all those pot shots at Kai, manipulated events into a confrontation with me. He wanted me out of the equation in order to be at peace with Jonouchi, and mind you I had to use my government training to hold Kai down… Hell, I feel bad for even giving my student a wedgie," he added, shaking his head.

Rei took all of this in, glancing down at the floor and thinking deeply. He turned his gaze back up, his gold eyes tense to the point where he wanted to say something. "This Slade character… I hate him already," he said. Rarely had he said to hate anyone out loud, and surprised the older boy. Even though he never met Slade, he was bound to have a few words with him. For about five minutes, he had a shaky smile, preventing from laughing. When Adam said he gave Kai a wedgie, an image appeared in his mind. The neko-jin giggled and laughed. "You actually gave Kai a wedgie?"

Adam slapped his forehead, he had promised Kai he wouldn't bring it up, and he let it slip when he got so caught up with telling Rei both sides of Jonouchi and Kai's stories. "Come on Rei, be serious here. I feel bad for giving my own student a wedgie. If this gets out, it'll ruin Kai's image," he begged.

"No way, this is too good to pass up," Rei smirked, having something to tease Kai about. It was about time the quiet and cold teammate got some attention. "However… This Slade character has to be stopped. If he's working alongside your uncle as well, this could be very bad for the team."

&&&

A month had flown by as the Bladebreakers trained religiously. Throughout their vigorous training, there has been no sign of Slade at all. It made it easier on Adam, Kai, Jonouchi, and Rei's part. The Bladebreakers were following the specific directions to a harbor where they would wait for their boat. The place looked nice, but it seemed abandoned. As the group of seven entered they took their own seats or stretched out a bit.

Takao was seriously pumped up for this tournament, wondering what new teams would enter or how the other teams he had faced had gotten stronger. He glanced over at Rei, grinning at his lover and put his arm around the other's waist. "So Rei, you pumped up for this tournament?"

Rei was in deep thought, thinking about what Adam said, Takao's nightmare, taking care of Kouji, and keeping his promise to Shizuka. As reliable as the calm and rational blader was, he felt the weight of these problems on his shoulders. When he felt an arm around his waist, reality snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced over at Takao. "Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing how Rai and Matoko's team fair against us," he said, smiling at the short blue-haired blader. He remembered how his best friend and once teammate told him how the White Tigers and Silver Wolves had formed a joint team.

Adam had his arms folded over the railing, glancing at the distance and his hand moved to clear the bangs from his midnight blue eyes. He was starting to wonder where Hitoshi was as he hadn't seen him since the day he taken Takao under his wing. Of course, he didn't train Takao but he gave the young champion a lesson or two. It amazed the government agent how his best friend's little brother had become such a strong blader. During that one month, he had caught up with all of the stories the Bladebreakers told him, and he must say he found some to be fascinating and horrifying at the same time. _'Gotta say I wouldn't think Hitoshi would manipulate this Brooklyn…What my best friend did was pretty damn low,'_ he thought, feeling his ass get slapped and jumped slightly.

Max grinned at him, wanting to know what was on Adam's mind. Since he had been his best friend way back in his childhood and now teammate, he wanted to make sure he was okay. "So Adam, you excited for this tournament?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm pumped…. I was thinking about what Hitoshi did to coach Brooklyn." Adam started to explain what was on his mind. "What he did was really low and dirty, and I wonder if he has any regrets of what he does. Brooklyn was practically a ticking emotional time bomb, and Hitoshi was the one that created it. What that guy needed was psychological help and support, not to be taken advantage of and manipulated to twist the world into some dark place… I'm glad Takao was able to get through to him, cleaning up Hitoshi's mess."

Max took in what Adam was saying, his ocean blue eyes on his him and became serious. "Adam… Do you have feelings for Hitoshi?" He asked, smiling slightly as he leaned back against the railing.

Adam flushed a bit, his midnight blue eyes glancing at the young blond. "Well, there was point in my life that I had a crush on Hitoshi. Although he was dating my teammate Inu-Yasha back then," he explained and his blush disappeared. "I'll admit, I was kind of jealous but I wanted him to be happy… I still have to find out if Hitoshi is uke and if he and Inu-Yasha had sex when Hitoshi beat me the first time."

Max couldn't help but giggle. He remembered Adam told his two years worth of adventures to him and his teammates. All of them were laughing hard at the pranks, gags, and antics the Brave Bladers pulled. All except for Kai, who would smirk on some occasions. It had helped lighten the mood, hearing that the stoic Hitoshi was practically comical like Takao, but what surprised them was that their rival Yuriy Ivanov had an older brother and it started to jog Takao's memory of his own childhood.

Anyway, what surprised him was that Yuriy's older brother Demitri was the captain of the Brave Bladers. The funny part was when Adam, Inu-Yasha, and Hitoshi overslept, Demitri used Wolborg to pull off a Novae Rog on them while yelling '_Time to wake up!!'_ using his shadow to express the comicalness and laughed diabolically while doing it. Once all three were frozen cascades similar to freezing the beyblades, he would hear them begging to be let out and promise not to oversleep.

At sounds of car pulling up were heard, Max and Adam turned their glances. So far there were two limousines, and they saw two familiar teams get out. The raven haired teen noticed two familiar faces, especially on the Neo Borg team. Plus another two, seeing a familiar blonde and raven haired individual, both females in their mid-thirties. Both boys rushed over, Adam to the raven haired woman. "Mom! I didn't know you were with Judy," he smiled.

The raven haired woman smiled, her own light blue eyes glancing at her son. It had been some time, having seen him on and off his long missions. When she got a call saying he was staying in Japan, she'd come to terms with Adam growing up and thought he was capable enough with his connections with her father and the government. She wore an All Stars jacket like Judy, a dark blue sleeveless blouse with gold trimming, a white mini-skirt that showed the curve and definition of her long legs, black shoes, and stood about 5'10".

"Of course silly. Judy had me watch over one of her bladers when he was recovering from his leg injury," she explained, motioning to Steve.

The green haired football nodded, and turned his glance to Max. He was surprised at how much the young blond had grown. Michael told him how he had slapped their new teammate, Rick Anderson, right on the ass. He asked his blond captain if he had a man-crush on Max, which made him go nuts.

"Hey Max, long time no see," he said, high-fiving the short defense blader.

"Hey Max, I hope you've been training hard," Michael said, smirking slightly and brushed some of the long blond hair on the right side. He had dyed his hair blond because he idolized beybladers like Cloud and Slade. Though he always felt that Sephiroth was an amazing beyblader, and wish he knew where his favorite team was doing.

"Oh don't worry, I've been training alright," Max assured the older teen, thinking that his defense had improved and having found a way to use an opponent's strength against him just like he almost succeeded to do so with Takao last year.

Kai glanced at Yuriy and his team, knowing the older red-head and him were on somewhat good terms. Although his eyes landed on another red-head similar to Yuri. His body tensed, remembering back when he was eight years old when Adam was showing him around town, he had been beaten by Yuriy's big brother and blamed his own beyblade for making him lose the match.

Jonouchi noticed his lover was tense, glancing up when he saw the Neo Borg team. However, his eyes landed on another red-head and he instantly remembered that Adam told him that Yuriy had an older brother named Demitri Ivanov. He wondered what the elder Ivanov was like as a person.

Demitri sniffed around, using his wolf-like senses that the scientists in the Abbey, or rather a certain mad scientist in charge, had placed within him. He picked up a familiar scent, his icy blue eyes meeting with the crimson eyes of the Hiwatari boy. "Hiwatari!" He yelled, rushing past the other Neo Borg bladers.

Boris spun around, taken off guard by Demitri's speed. When Yuriy announced that the older boy was going to join Neo Borg, it made the team's chances of winning greater. Although whenever he glanced at Yuriy, the older red-head assumed he was thinking about having a one-night stand with him, and it made the silver-haired Russian quake in his boots. "Yuriy, your brother needs to be on a leash."

Yuriy quickly shot Boris a stern and cold look, his icy blue eyes boring through his. "Watch it," he said firmly, the young captain stepping close to his teammate. "Demitri's part of the team, so start thinking about the winning, and less on my family."

Adam saw the familiar red-head was Demitri, shocked to see that he was alive but also coming to nearly trash Kai. Being quick on his feet, he excused himself and ran like hell. _'Sorry Demitri, but no one's going to attack my student,' _he thought, sticking out his foot. He made the older Russian trip, landing with a loud thud.

Demitri growled, wondering who had interfered with his takedown of Kai Hiwatari, his eyes meeting with a pair of familiar midnight blue ones. He glanced up in shock, the words not spewing out and moved his lips like a fish.

Adam smiled, taking Demitri's arm and hauled him upwards back to his feet. "Now Demitri, I know Kai can get under people's skin, but go easy on him," he said, instantly pulling him close and hugged the older man. He knew he shouldn't be doing this in public in front of Neo Borg, but he had missed his teammate so badly and thought he was dead.

Demitri was surprised by the hug, but returned it nonetheless. Like Adam, he too thought his teammates were dead after Hitoshi's rampage. He pulled away from arm's length, taking a good look at the once young teammate. Last time he saw his teammate, he had only been twelve years and now he was in his late teens. "Adam… It's good to see you alive… I have been alive… I've been in Borcloff's corrupt prison called the Pitt and won his stupid tournament to gain my freedom. Yuriy and I planned to defeat Borcloff on the inside, but he came up with the plan… I was put into a coma for three years because of Slade giving me a shock arrow."

Adam's facial features became serious, knowing that Slade wouldn't attack anyone without a reason. Sure, he used Kai to take him out of the game, but shooting his former teammate was not like him. However, he would have a few words with his ex-childhood friend. "That red-head wearing your old uniform… Is that Yuriy?" He asked, remembering the young Russian had been at Yamato's brother's height, but he was amazed at how tall and handsome he had gotten. He had seen Yuriy on television, but he wondered if he was still the same.

This caused the older man to smirk proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes it is, and he's gotten better each day… Plus ignore the cold front, he just using that as a mask for only those he doesn't know," he said, his eyes moving back to Kai and resisted the urge to pound him. When he got caught up with current events by Yuriy, it only fueled the fire to those who messed with his brother and he started making a list.

Jonouchi saw that Adam was calming Demitri down, taking Kai's hand he motioned his lover to follow him. He wanted to see if the red-head was some guy who held a grudge against Kai for involving himself with Neo Borg. "Come on, I'm sure Yuriy's brother is a decent guy," he said, dragging his dual-haired lover.

Kai was very reluctant to even look at or interact with Demitri. He wanted to wring his neck for crying out loud. Plus the stoic Russian wanted to ditch his gray and black hair dye, and return to his traditional dual-hair where it was blue in the back and gray-blue in the front. While he kept the white scarf, he changed his attire. He wore a sleeveless grayish-black jacket zipped up half-way and a red phoenix symbol on the back, a maroon sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, black leather pants with red straps, black fingerless gloves with added weights to it, and black leather ankle boots. In other words, his outfit was skin-tight and was like a second layer of skin.

Adam watched Jonouchi drag Kai along, cracking a smile and knew his student was mentally fussing over not wanting to socialize. "Kai, I see Jonouchi here decided to drag you along," he chuckled.

Demitri glanced at Jonouchi, seeing the floppy ears that were hidden within that long mop of hair. He had an inu-jin teammate and wondered if Inu-Yasha was still alive. On that day, he felt bad for the silver haired inu-jin and the heartbreak of Hitoshi going ballistic with power. He managed a smile, bringing out his hand. "My name is Demitri Ivanov," he introduced himself to the blond boy.

Jonouchi was surprised by Demitri's hand, thinking the older Ivanov would bite his head off or something. However, it was obvious his temper was fierier than Yuriy's and looked like he had a bone to pick with Kai. Not that he could blame him, as he'd feel the same way if someone messed with his little sister. "Katsuya Jonouchi, but just call me Jonouchi," he said. When he shook the other's hand, he felt something was off. It felt like he was different, not like Slade, but he could tell that he was different somehow.

Takao did notice the new member of Neo Borg, and instantly recognized him to be Demitri. He had interacted with the older Russian a few times, but he had seen him around and thought he had changed his outfit. It occurred to him the orange, white, and purple straps outfit belonged to Demitri. He noticed at least four more limousines pull up, seeing the Novas, Predatorials, and two other teams he didn't recognize.

Rei's golden eyes landed on Takao, thinking it was time that Adam was introduced to the other teams and maybe Adam knew the other two teams. "Hey Takao, I think it's time for some introductions."

Takao nodded his head, seeing that Jonouchi was running in their direction, obviously sensing that his former teammates were here and he'd be there to greet them. He also saw Kai and Demitri not look at each other, and Adam was in the middle to keep their tempers from flaring up. It was obvious that the older red-head had a reason for his fiery temper, but it was over the top to a degree.

Adam glanced around at the new teams, and instantly recognized the Steel Hawks and AVALANCHE from his days as a beyblader. However, his eyes were on Sephiroth and smiled as he remembered helping the silver haired man out, gaining the other's trust, and the silver haired man had aided him in taking down Hitoshi. Plus he had his number if he wanted to contact him, and he hadn't called him in five years. It was time that Takao was introduced to the veteran bladers of his time and learn a thing or two.

Matoko saw his former captain run up to him and his lover, nodding his head in return. "Captain, it's good to see you," he said, as it had been awhile since the Justice Five Tournament, when he had last seen the blond.

Jonouchi couldn't help but grin, patting the giant inu-jin's arm. "Good to see you too buddy," he felt himself hugged from behind, laughing when he turned his head to see a ginger haired inu-jin. "Rumiko, long time no see!"

Rumiko was happy to see Jonouchi, having been the one to lead them through all the rough times. She admired him for his strengths, and it influenced her to be strong herself. "Boss… Shizuka is here as well," she informed him.

The blond inu-jin turned around, seeing Anzu close by Shizuka. He slipped out of Rumiko's strong grip, running over to his little sister and hugged her tightly. To him, Shizuka was also his world next to Kai. Like the other Silver Wolves, she idolized her big brother. "Big brother!" She exclaimed, her hand touching his face. She had an ability to read people's emotions, sensing the happiness from her brother. Although there were other emotions he hid and in the back of her mind she was worried.

Jonouchi knew Kai would be nearby, and that Matoko would not take too kindly to him still being with him. He saw Adam walk to him, and he was going to introduce his 'family' to his new tag team partner. Yanking on Adam's arm, he caused the raven haired government agent to yelp and the blond teen grinned at him. "Guys, this fine gentleman is Adam Banks, a veteran who has decided to come out of retiring, but he has a kick-ass bitbeast like mine." He said, making a somewhat cheesy introduction.

Rai raised an eyebrow, glancing up at his giant lover and watched him shake his head. He let a sigh escape from his lips, being the first to bring out his hand. "My name is Rai Chou," he introduced himself to Adam, taking the other's hand.

Adam tried his best not to flush, thinking that the raven haired lion was very handsome. He was then introduced to Matoko, meeting with those powerful cold eyes and felt his face pale. From the way he was staring at him, he had a gut feeling the green haired man wanted to pound him for shaking Rai's hand. _'I think I'll back off on Rai,' _he thought, thinking it was the wisest choice he had ever made. However, he couldn't help but think that he encountered some inu-jin children many years ago when he and his old teammates were in China.

"Matoko, be nice to Adam here. He's under my wing," Jonouchi said, trying to reassure the older blader that his new friend didn't mean any harm. After all, he may not have been their captain anymore, but he was serious when it was one of those times.

Rumiko looked over at Adam, her gold eyes on him and was on the same wavelength as him. It had been many years ago, mostly remembering she lived in China most of her life. Even if Jonouchi was paired up with the older boy, she was bound to give both her former captain and this veteran a run for their money. "I'm Rumiko, and the pink-haired cutie next to me is Mao Chou. She's Rai's little sister," she explained.

Mao blushed slightly, knowing Rumiko was always straight and to the point like Jonouchi. Both female bladers shook Adam's hand. Then shaking Gao and Kiki's hands, thinking the two had a strong bond, and their comical antics made Adam laugh. Soon he was done chatting with the Predatorials, finding their history together to be fascinating. He never knew about jointed teams in his life, and felt like he still needed to catch up on them. The two reunited with the Bladebreakers, seeing Takao with a grin on his face.

"So, I see you met the Predatorials?" Takao asked, wondering to hear Adam's thoughts.

"Well, since I have a history with battling the Fang Clan, I must admit I'm looking forward to seeing the team in action. Jonouchi told me about the history between the Silver Wolves and White Tigers, which is… pretty lengthy. Still, I am glad that former rivals can form one team." Adam gave his honest answer, thinking that both teams had a chance of winning if they played it right.

Max smiled at that, thinking Adam was going to enjoy this tournament. He wanted the older boy to be back in business, to have fun and remember what beyblading was all about. "Okay, it's time Adam got introduced to the All-Stars," he said.

"And the Novas, I want Adam to meet my teacher," Jonouchi said, seeing Kai scowl at the name. His lover had gotten over his fear of Kaiba, but wondered if the stoic Russian was jealous that he trained him and not himself. Sure, the cold brunet was handsome, but he was already taken by the famous European blader Ralf Jurgen.

"How about both at the same time," Takao simply said, knowing this was going to turn into a petty squabble and figured to get straight to the point.

Both the All-Stars and Novas glanced to see the Bladebreakers come their way. Seto had his eyes set on his student, nodding his head out of respect. His cold eyes landed on Adam, remembering he had beaten Hitoshi Kinomiya six years ago not in a tournament, but outside. He had told him that he was weak and didn't have what it took to be strong. Having heard that Adam won the championship title five years ago, he wondered where Hitoshi had been during those five years, as well as the raven haired boy. He shook those things off, thinking about his brother and winning this petty tournament to save him.

Serena turned her glance to see the Bladebreakers come their way, her muscles stiffening slightly. However, she felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see it was Tori. When she had gotten a call that their captain's little brother Mokuba being kidnapped, she had decided she would put aside those thoughts of men for now, and focus on the task at hand for her lover.

"Coach, I want you to meet my tag team partner Adam Banks. Adam, this is Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp and the man who trained me," Jonouchi introduced the two, thinking that two of the veterans would probably just nod their heads in respect.

Adam had heard stories about Kaiba, on how he was undefeated and Hitoshi had told him he had lost to him. It cracked his older rivals' confidence but he and the other Brave Bladers helped him get it back. However, it only shattered again when they had left to participate with their hometown teams. "Jonouchi tells me you're a good blader… I hope we face each other," he smiled slightly.

Seto simply didn't care about his words. Although he did remember the other from a certain point in his life, he had created Kuroiryu. However, he knew he was blackmailed into doing it as he had fused his Shiroiryu and Aster together, creating a clone that was hard to tame. It was Jonouchi who was able to control this dark dragon and earned the right to be its companion. "For Hitoshi's rival, I would've guessed you would still continue to beyblade," he simply said.

Adam winced at that, remembering that he defeated Hitoshi to enter the finals. However, he did not want to have a dishonorable battle. The way he bladed against him was a nightmare, trying to take shots at him and his Sabreman almost tried to destroy his Aster. He felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing at Jonouchi. The raven haired boy remembered there were others in the team he was going to be introduced to.

Giancarlo turned his glance to Adam, putting on his best smile and brought his hand out. "The name's Giancarlo Tornatore, local ladies man and handsome blader," he introduced himself, shaking the raven haired boy's hand and heard a snort from Johnny.

"Don't push it; your luck with the ladies will run dry," Johnny quipped, getting a look from the blond Italian blader. "I'm Johnny McGregor," he nodded his head, not a very social person but lately he has been showing some sportsmanship only to those who didn't cheat and took no prisoners on dishonorable bladers.

Adam was soon shaking hands with Oliver, Ralf, and Tori. He simply got a nod from Noa, thinking that the older boy had something on his mind and wouldn't put his nose into the other's business. Serena simply ignored him, and he backed away slowly from her. He got a feeling she disliked men, and knew a certain blader from his days that was like her. Max had grabbed his hand, leading him to meet Judy's team. "Hey, Mrs. M, long time no see," he smiled.

Judy smiled at Adam, remembering when he was only little and had watched when he was born. She was happy to see he had grown up to be a strong boy, and remembered he'd stop by to New York once in awhile. Turning her glance to Kikyo, she smiled at her and turned her glance back.

"Adam, I barely recognized you at that size," she said, having been used to him being small.

Max couldn't help but grin, thinking it was cute to see Adam's face flush. He glanced at Rick, walking over to the dark skinned teenager and slapped his ass. "Hey Rick, why the long face?" He asked.

Rick jumped slightly and turned his glance to Max, his arms crossed over his powerful chest now and his eyes bored into Max. "You jumped the boat when you left the All-Stars, why?" He asked, having wanted to continue to beyblade by Max's side, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

Max's smile turned to a serious look, letting a sigh escape his lips. "Rick, I'm sorry I bailed on you and that the others are hard to get along with… But do try to open up a bit. They're really nice people on the inside, and so are you."

"… I don't know…" Rick was hesitant about it, and saw Max give him that look, the one where he used his innocent face to get anything he wanted. He wondered how a teenager at that age could still maintain an adorable face. "… Alright, but you better stop using that face in the future," he said, feeling a little freaked out.

The young defense blader smiled, walking past Rick and his hand snuck up to feel the other's leg. "What face do you mean Rick?" He asked, still giving him that adorable look. Now he had the bigger teen off guard, wondering whether he was flirting or being serious now.

Michael turned his gaze, grinning at Rick who was getting the special 'treatment' and had to knock this one out of the ball park. "Gee Rick, I didn't know you had a 'man-crush' on Max," he teased.

Adam had his gaze on Max the whole time, seeing the flush on Rick's cheek. He was starting to see the extent of the young boy's perverted nature and he felt bad for Rick. Hold on a minute, did Max just slap Rick's ass? First it was the server and now Rick? He remembered Max had told him about his date with Jonouchi, slapping Rick's ass when they were in a tag team, and all of the above. It started to make him wonder; why was he feeling uncomfortable with Max's flirting? He was comfortable with his crush on Jonouchi, but how did Max fit into the equation?

Eddie glanced at the newest member of the Bladebreakers, feeling like he seen his face before. He took the initiative to talk to him, walking over and placed his best smile on his lips. "Your face looks familiar… I take it you've beybladed before?" He asked, wanting to see if Adam remembered. He knew he had seen his face before, but had forgotten the name.

Adam snapped back to reality, his eyes meeting with the older basketball player and rubbed the back of his head. "I used to beyblade with the Brave Bladers," he explained.

It suddenly hit Eddie, the name coming to him and put his arm around the raven haired blader. "Ah, that's why you look so familiar!" He exclaimed, bringing him over to the All-Stars. "Hey guys, Adam Banks came out of the wood works."

The three other All-Stars, except for Rick, turned their glance to Adam. It started to jog their memories and then it hit them who he was. After the Brave Bladers won the China division of the Beyblade World Tournament, they arrived in New York and got a tour of the PPB building. It was back when Judy was working her way up, but proved to be an effective coach and researcher. Plus the All-Stars were in their pre-teens or very early teens.

"I heard about you, two time champion of the American division. Then you won your title back in 1999… What made you decide to come back into beyblading?" Emily asked with curiosity. It had been five years, and none of the Brave Bladers, except Hitoshi, decided to show their faces.

"I saw Hitoshi on TV but I was busy doing… Stuff for my grandfather." Adam explained to Emily, not wanting to reveal that for the past five years he'd been looking for Hitoshi. It was all he thought about and it pained him to see his only friend go insane.

Rick walked over, looking over the new member of the Bladebreakers. So this was the new tag-team partner that Max was telling him about? He remembered the blond's advice, wanting to take it to heart and make an effort to change. "Rick Anderson," he said, bringing out his hand, smirking slightly. This also earned him some shocked looks from his teammates.

Adam took the hand, remembering Max's stories about Rick. If he was in the tag-team tournament, that'd be a different story. However, he knew deep down Rick was a very good blader and meant no harm. "Adam Banks… I grew up on the streets, so I know what it's like to live it rough," he said, having used Aster to protect little kids from beyblade gangs.

"Well don't expect us to go easy on you. Rick and I have a few surprises up our sleeve." Steven said; the green-haired football player was reluctant at first to be Rick's tag-team partner. They had somewhat similar bitbeasts, but with completely different styles. After the vigorous training, they had come to terms and developed some powerhouse combos to succeed.

"Don't go too easy on me. I need to get back into the swing of things," Adam chuckled, but looked forward to facing the All Stars nonetheless. He had seen them practice when he was ten years old, and now that they were expert bladers they could give the Bladebreakers a run for their money. He glanced over at the Russian team, thinking he should pay Yuriy and Demitri his respects.

The Neo Borg team didn't pay any attention. All they were focused on was winning, and hoped to face the Bladebreakers the first chance they could get. Yuriy felt a familiar presence nearby, his icy blue eyes on his brother's once teammate. This caused Boris and Sergei to stand, but Yuriy held out his arm. "It's okay… I know this guy." Turning his glance back on Adam, knowing it had been awhile. Adam and Demitri were probably the closest friends, but his older brother wouldn't admit out loud… Until now.

"Ah Yuriy, for a second there I thought you thought you were Demitri." Adam was noticing the big innocent eyes were intense and determined just like his once captain's eyes. "Although, I can tell you're calmer than Demitri here."

Demitri shot Adam a dirty look, but smirked. "So, you still have that hickey I gave you when I was that ice monster?" He asked.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at that, his magenta red eyes seeing Adam pull at the collar of his shirt and showed two bite marks on his neck. "… Whoa, and I thought Boris was insane," he muttered.

"I sometimes wonder if you still have a chunk of ice stuck inside that brain of yours." Adam quipped, remembering the times when Demitri transformed into his wolf features and ice crawled up his skin; the red-head was one with Wolborg.

Demitri always did wonder the same thing, but he guessed he was lucky to have lived. "Anyway, it's time I introduced you to my brother's teammates," he spoke, his eyes lingering on Sergei, Ivan, and Boris. "I assume you've read and watched about Neo Borg in the papers and television, correct?" He asked.

Adam nodded his head, knowing about Yuriy's team. Demitri told him that he and Yuriy were planning to gain revenge on Borcloff from the inside. If he was aware that the purple-haired man, and the once benefactor that was Voltaire Hiwatari who gave him a scholarship in beyblading and trained Kai were still around, he'd be able to help. "Yeah… Listen, before you go into introductions, I want to say that I'm sorry," he spoke. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you two and that I didn't search hard enough."

Yuriy would normally brush this off, but seeing that this was the boy who took his and Demitri's place, being Borcloff's pawn back then, he was grateful. "… It's alright. Besides, you've done a lot for me and my brother. What happened, happened… Not that we don't appreciate it," the Russian tried to reassure his brother's old friend, and managed a small smile. "And don't worry, I won't bite off your head."

Boris raised an eyebrow, rarely having seen Yuriy be kind to anyone. Actually, he was curious because his captain had traveled the world and was more powerful than the rest of Neo Borg. He walked over to Adam, bringing out his hand. Boris had changed a great deal, becoming a DJ for a radio station and his wise-cracks were a red hot sensation. "My name is Boris Kuznetsov. If you're interested in stopping by Russia, I'll give you the tour," he said.

Ivan rolled his eyes at that, bringing out his hand as well. He was no longer the shortest member of the team… Okay, he stood at 5'6", but he was no longer the munchkin of the Neo Borg team "Yeah yeah, this guy couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag," he quipped, his gaze on Boris and smirked. "Names Ivan Papov and trust me, I know my way around Russia better than this bird-brain."

Adam sweatdropped, but shook both of their hands nonetheless. For the usual cold and serious Russians, he had never seen this side of them. How did Yuriy put up with these two? Sure, they were probably nice guys deep down, but he was worried for the sake of the younger Ivanov.

Boris scowled, the purple haired blader referring to his Falborg. Sure, he and the falcon bitbeast had grown close as partners, but he would attack those who picked a fight with the Russian bladers. "Sure, and you'll just prank him like the other tourists," he said sarcastically.

Sergei stood between the two, not wanting a fight to break out and their image to be ruined. "Easy you two, save it for the dish," the giant Russian turned to Adam, nodding his head. "My name is Sergei Petrov," he introduced himself. The sandy blond giant had also changed a lot. Sure, he was quiet but he was not so cold. He had some skills that shocked his teammates. For example, he helped sew a child's scarf back in one piece. Plus he showed amazing skills in subjects like Science and Mathematics and he applied them to his newly updated Seaborg.

Adam took the time to take in what this team was like. They reminded him of the Renegades, and had watched some of their matches. All of them were forced into beyblading at a young age, but they all had each other. To think Yuriy was blading to free his brother one day and then Slade took away that chance for the Ivanovs to be happy. He knew there was a hole in there, but he'd look into it later. "Gotta say Yuriy, your team is pretty impressive."

"My brother tells me you're with the Bladebreakers… I don't show any mercy, but I do expect you to perform at your best," Yuriy said, his tone serious.

Adam nodded his head, assuring the two red-heads he'd do his best as he walked away. Actually, he wondered if he could perform at his best. Sure, he was getting better and his skill was at Takao's level when he first beat Kai three years ago. His eyes glanced around to see two familiar teams from his past, instantly seeing Sephiroth and the rest of the AVALANCHE team.

Sephiroth wasn't sure if he should interact, glancing at the All Stars. In the past, he had occasionally trained them, but he left the rest to the other instructors back when he and his teammates were teenagers. For some reason, he picked up a familiar aura and turned his glance. He didn't show any emotion, but he did show that he was surprised to see a familiar blader. "Adam, I haven't seen you in awhile," he commented.

"Same to you… What are you and the others doing here?" Adam asked. "I thought you were laying low until Shinra stopped looking for you."

"We were blackmailed into joining." Cloud replied, his arms over his chest. He hated that Shinra couldn't leave Sephiroth alone, but was angry that it was still running.

"I wish those bastards were taken down already." A woman with long black hair spoke, putting her fist against her palm. "It's bad enough they deny their horrible activities, but to cover up that they experimented on a child is unforgiveable."

A man with slightly long brown hair, wearing a black jacket, simple white-shirt, and black pants sighed. "Tifa, if we attack them head on, Sephiroth will be caught… And we need to make sure he keeps himself in check," Squall said, speaking the truth.

The raven haired boy clenched his fists, thinking that Shinra had to be taken down. He had heard Sephiroth's story and back then he felt useless. Now that he was a government agent, he'd do anything to help them. "I can help Sephiroth this time," he muttered.

Cloud glanced at Adam, raising an eyebrow. He had noticed a different tone in the teenager the minute he walked over to them. "And how do you propose to help us?" He asked.

"If I tell you guys, you can't tell anyone." Adam said, in all seriousness and spoke to make a straight point. "I've been a government agent for the past five years. My grandfather used to be one, and trained me to be one after Hitoshi went on a rampage."

Sephiroth took this in, remembering he and Adam defeated the once champion in beyblade and had feared that Shinra would come after him during the public display. He would say no right away, but if Adam was working for the government he must've had clean connections. "… I'll think about it," he finalized.

Cloud placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, motioning to the All Stars. "Come on, let's go say hi to our old coach," he said, wanting to see how much Michael had grown.

Adam turned his glance and noticed a silver haired blader, practicing a bit and noticed how skilled he was. "So, who's the new kid?" He asked, causing Riku to look at him.

"This is Sephiroth's little brother. Shinra was trying to make another Sephiroth, but he and Cloud saved him," Squall explained, making a long story short. He watched the raven haired agent tense up, and knew he was on the same wavelength. They were all pissed at the corrupt company that wanted to create Gods.

"My brother says you've helped him in the past… I hope your skills haven't become rusty." Riku said, a bit cocky and arrogant just like his brother. However, the older brother knew he was good, but the silver haired teen needed to be knocked down a few pegs. He was a blader with a code of honor. He had a few walls inside him that covered up the traumatic experiences training to be a perfect weapon.

"Don't mind Riku, he may be good like Sephiroth, but he has a long way to go," Tifa smiled, ruffling the light blue-eyed boy's hair, and giggled slightly as he drew back.

Adam grinned at that, seeing Riku able to retain his emotions. It was good to see familiar faces from his past, and an idea hit him. "I want to introduce you guys to my team. Before I do, I want to get the Steel Hawks as well," he said, hurrying over to the Canadian team were practicing their moves. The raven haired boy dodged a platinum silver beyblade, his eyes glancing up to see a familiar platinum blond captain. As their eyes met, the government agent could see a different side of Andros, something that he hoped to keep in control. "Andros, long time no see," he said, picking up Andros' Canard and handed it to the older blader.

Matthew looked up, his lips twitching into a grin and hurried over to the familiar boy, putting him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Adam my main man, I haven't seen you since the dawn of time!" He exclaimed.

Jesse yanked Matthew off of Adam, thinking the long blonde haired Canadian should be on a short leash… A very short one. "Ignore him, but it's true we haven't seen you in five years," she noted.

Brooklyn glanced up, holding out his hand and caught Zeus. He had never seen this blader before. After his time in Canada, his skills as a blader have been honed a great deal. There may have been times where he almost lost control, but he remembered Garland's face. His lover meant the world to him, and the silver haired martial artist did everything for him without asking. Not everything, but he had looked up his past, and he made some new friends he could call his teammates. "Who is the blader that Andros is talking to?" He asked.

Trey picked up his beyblade, turning to Adam and smiled. "That there is Adam Banks. He used to be Hitoshi's rival, but also his closest friend and teammate on the Brave Bladers," he explained to the ginger-haired blader.

Brooklyn was surprised that this young boy had known his once coach. He would ask this Adam Banks more about Hitoshi's history with him. He walked over to the raven haired boy, followed by Trey, to greet him. "Adam, this is our new teammate and former member of BEGA," Andros introduced the two.

Adam took Brooklyn's hand, surprised that the prodigy he heard from Takao was quite friendly. He had watched the older teenager use his repressed rage to recreate the world in his own image. _'So this is the blader Hitoshi coached. Why didn't he get him psychological therapy to help him?_' He wondered, not knowing Brooklyn was reading his mind. "My name is Adam Banks."

Brooklyn nodded his head in return, surprised that someone didn't hold a grudge. However, he learned about Adam's character just by mere hand contact. "Brooklyn Masefield… Trey has told me you have history with Hitoshi. He used to be my coach when I was on BEGA."

Andros's indigo eyes widened in surprise. That would explain how Brooklyn had gotten so good in the Justice Five tournament in the final round. He had hoped to never get any ideas to actually hurt Hitoshi, but he wanted to make him pay. No one like that was allowed to walk away after manipulating a boy who was left vulnerable.

"I came over to see if you guys wanted to meet my team," Adam said, seeing the Steel Hawks simply nod their heads. He just smiled as Matthew went on how he and the others watched the Bladebreakers in their tournaments, and had been practicing religiously. However, they left out the part where their captain has been training alone in the cold mountains as a habit. Once he got both veteran teams he started walking over to where the new generation of bladers were.

Takao turned his glance, seeing Adam with a bunch of new bladers and recognized one of them to be Brooklyn. He grinned slightly, seeing that the ginger-haired blader's new teammates looked like fun. More noticeable was a group of much older bladers, and he could sense the good vibes that they were more experienced than he was. "Hey Rei, looks like Adam brought us some bladers he knows," he said; his grin widened even more.

Rei glanced over at AVALANCHE and the Steel Hawks, feeling that this was going to be one hell of a tournament. "Are these friends of yours?" The neko-jin asked.

Adam nodded his head, and seeing that the All-Stars already knew the AVALANCHE team caused him to smile. "Guys, I want you to meet Judy's old team called AVALANCHE. They're a group of bladers from a different part of the world and they're really skilled," he explained, and turned his gaze to the Steel Hawks. "These guys are the Steel Hawks. They're not only a hockey team, but also good beybladers as well from Canada. They're known to train in the cold and use the ice as their home field advantage."

Kai's crimson eyes studied both of the teams, and seeing Brooklyn again he realized they could prove to be a challenge. He had heard the ginger-haired blader had been training religiously after the Justice Five tournament, and wondered how he would fair this time. Now his eyes were on the AVALANCHE team, meeting with Sephiroth's sea green eyes and ot caused his body to tense up. _'What is this vibe that I am getting? It's like Brooklyn's except…It's in control but… Something's off about it,' _he noted in his mind, feeling a hand on his shoulder as he was snapped back into reality.

"Hey Kai, you feeling okay? It looked like you were daydreaming," Jonouchi pointed out, knowing his lover tended to keep to himself. He glanced over at Sephiroth, wondering what could've made the stoic Russian tense like that. Kai didn't scare so easily except for Kaiba when he was twelve.

The Bladebreakers got to know the two veteran teams, surprised by some stories that made the world champions laugh. Matthew seemed to have a blast with Takao and Max, making some jokes here and there. Jesse interacted with Rei, seeing the two hit it off well, explaining where they were from and both not knowing who their parents were. The neko-jin was surprised to hear that the brunette Canadian was also half-Chinese, and didn't bother finding out who her parents were.

"And you're dating this guy in Rome? No offense Hiromi, but I'd choose someone with brains." Tifa said, her eyes meeting with the young brunette. "Besides, being rich isn't everything. It's what's on the inside that counts."

Hiromi nodded her head, knowing she had broken up with the guy she was dating in Rome for dating someone else. It was hard to find love, and she had a thing for Kai once. Even if he was taken, she admired him for who he was on the inside. "Thanks for advice Tifa," she said softly, blushing when she felt the other's hand on her shoulder.

Andros was teaching Jonouchi a few tricks of his own, using speed to his advantage. Kai was somewhat cautious, but Trey stopped by to talk with him. "How did you get that eyepatch?" He asked.

The gray haired Canadian knew that was a dark of his past and someone would ask. He didn't expect the dual-haired Russian though. "… I got this when I risked my life to save Andros from one of Hitoshi's beyblade attack," he answered, knowing he didn't blame the captain, but the platinum blond took it upon himself to avenge and restore honor to the Steel Hawks. "Look, whatever happened in your past… Let it go, move forward, and let yourself enjoy the life you deserve."

Kai was caught off guard, shocked by the advice given by the older blader. Slade had taken pot shots at his and Jonouchi's relationship, of what happened in the past. Could he let go of the past? He would for Jonouchi, and he did want to have a happy ending of his own. The question was, did he deserve that happy ending? "… If only you knew what I have been through," he muttered, his crimson eyes glancing at him. "Though I must ask, are the mountains up in Canada cold?" He asked.

"If you're going to get away from the yap-yap dog, I say yes," Trey answered, referring to Yuriy and that only caused Kai to smirk. His lover thought that Yuriy was a nuisance, but with Demitri back in action the elder Ivanov would be taking names.

Everyone was getting acquainted with the two veteran teams. The All-Stars were happy to see their idols return for the tournament. Michael was interacting with Cloud and Sephiroth, and showed his favorite bladers his Trygle. Sephiroth had made adjustments to the baseball captain's orange beyblade, giving him a better weight disk he used to own, and Cloud gave him a good defense ring.

Takao glanced around, seeing there were only seven teams, and that one was missing. Shouldn't this tournament have eight like the invitation they got a month ago said? "Hey Adam, what other team was supposed to be here?" He asked

That moment was interrupted by a helicopter having a name 'Archfield Industries' as the logo on the side. A door opened and the blond man with silver eyes appeared and glanced down at the seven teams. This time he was wearing a dark blue and jungle green trench coat with red straps on the shoulders and sleeves, a maroon collared shirt zipped up, baggy brown cargo pants with green trimming, brown and green gloves when he used his bow, and black ankle boots with silver metal lining. "They're all here," he muttered, his eyes glancing from Judy to Max and then Adam. "Okay boys, time to party," he said, glancing over at Ryu, Drake, and Alistair.

"About time; sitting on this copter made me sick," Alistair mumbled, standing up, and stretched his legs.

Drake shook his head at the British man, cracking his knuckles and his neck. He was thinking about who this Shizuka character was, and wondered if she truly was blind. After all, Alistair introduced him to some Daredevil comics and explained how a blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen has a radar-like hearing. If the female inu-jin was like that he'd better work out a strategy. "Dr. Zero better be paying us for this," he said, getting the parachute on.

"In case you forgot, we don't work for him anymore. Although I gotta say it feels… wrong," Ryu said, pulling up his face mask. "Besides, even if we're bounty hunters who accept jobs to take in the corrupt I can't see why we haven't taken in Zero."

"Because he knows what makes us tick," Slade said to Ryu, putting on his parachute. "He only calls us when we have to do something for him. Like that one time we were forced to pull off a bank heist for Borcloff and provide him the efficient funds for his BEGA League. Still, in the end he failed badly," he reminded, and he felt dirty for doing such a thing.

Drake jumped out first, then Alistair, followed by Ryu, and lastly their captain Slade. All four pulled the ripcords of their parachutes, making a perfect landing from the helicopter. "You forgot one team in particular Adam!" The blond man yelled, causing the raven haired boy to look up.

Adam's midnight blue eyes landed on Slade and his teammates; his eyes widened in shock and he tensed up. He growled lowly, clenching his hands into fists. Once he watched all of the four older bladers land, it only caused him to get prepared. He stood there silent, keeping his emotions in check.

Slade did a double take, checking out all of the teams. He motioned his team to follow, walking to all seven. "Adam Banks, how long has it been since we last fought?" He asked.

Judy's eyes widened in shock, taking in the blond man's appearance. She glanced at those silver eyes, seeing that there was pain underneath them and it was her motherly instinct that told her. She may have been a brilliant research scientist, but in her previous career she was a university professor and remembered Slade always came to see her in her office. "Slade, is that you?" She asked.

Michael stared, remembering that Slade stopped by the PPB's training facility and that he'd be entering the tournament. "Holy shit, you mean he and the Renegades are the eighth team to enter?!" He asked.

Rick glared at Slade, punching his fist into his palm and cracked it. "I hope the All Stars battle you, because you're going down hard," he said.

Rumiko's gold eyes landed on Drake, narrowing them dangerously. "So you're with this team?" She asked, looking them over and snorted. "You all look like freaks."

"Oooo, I'm so hurt. Don't judge us just yet lovely… We used to be six time world champions." Alistair shot back, grinning slightly. "Besides, I'm not the one with an explosive temper," he added, watching her captain place a hand on her shoulder and chuckled.

Max gulped, not expecting Slade to be here. He felt like the older man shouldn't be doing this. He looked up to him as an inspiration, and the older blond had taught him that the best offense was a good defense.

Slade took all of this in, and his eyes glanced at Judy. He was amazed she still looked at the same after all these years. _'Even after growing up with her, she still looks like she's still a young woman,' _he thought before his glance fell back on Adam. The blond pulled out a crossbow styled launcher, holding the handle and took out a silver beyblade with dark green markings on the fins.

Adam glared at Slade, knowing there was no other option. He took out his old beyblade, knowing Kyouju was making him an updated MS system to try out. "So, mind telling me what you and the Renegades have been doing for the past five years?" He asked, loading up Aster.

"None of your concern Banks. Being under Borcloff's thumb was annoying, being viewed as abominations and he was too ignorant to understand the power we held," Drake said, still keeping his protective jumpsuit on. He glanced at Shizuka, holding a brunette girl's hand. It caused him to clench his hand, envying how the two had each other. His eyes glowed, but felt Ryu's hand on his shoulder. He calmed down, but he hated the fact that he couldn't touch and hold someone, and he longed to feel… human.

Slade raised an eyebrow at Adam's beyblade, and launched his own updated beyblade into action. "You're using that outdated beyblade? It's from the 90's and it mocks everything it stands for in our rivalry!" He exclaimed, hoping Adam had improved.

Adam launched Aster, the black and red beyblade clashing against his rival's. He kept the beyblade the same ever since Hitoshi left. Even if it was outdated, he would show Slade up in front of the newer generation, and show him who was outdated. "I'm not outdated Slade, and I'll show you who's the better blader," he assured, rushing at Slade with a punch.

Slade countered, him and Adam taking each others' blows. Their beyblades mimicked each other's body movements, clashing against each other hard. The black and red beyblade bashed against the silver one, continuing to keep up. As the blond man encountered another punch, he dodged the kick but skidded back slightly from the sudden push. "No more games," he muttered.

"I agree… Aster!" Adam yelled, the bitchip glowing and a giant black dragon was summoned. Unlike Jonouchi's Kuroiryu, the black dragon's body was hardened like rock armor, flat red armor on the thighs and shoulders, silver claws and talons with red tips on the end, red in the middle that started to the stomach and ended underneath Aster's muzzle, a red V-crown that covered the eyebrow area and a green gem on forehead as well, slightly long yellow orange spikes were in the middle and started from the top of the head and ended at the tail and a red diamond on the tail, long red curved spikes on the forearms, and curved silver spikes on the shoulders with red tips as well. Its vicious red eyes fell on the silver beyblade and Slade.

Slade smirked, glancing at Adam's bitbeast and took a deep breath. "Xaviax!" He yelled, and a giant dark gray and green hawk was summoned, with white in the middle on the stomach, dark green tips on the feathers, and spread on its long wings showing red on top, and silver armored markings on the thighs, neck, and behind the wings. Green eyes were on the dragon. "Tornado Arrow!" He yelled, the giant hawk rushing.

"Aster! Vulkanus Rush!" Adam yelled, the dragon being engulfed in flames, rushing over to the giant hawk as well.

Jonouchi had watched the two in action, seeing how two experienced bladers were duking it out. When he saw Aster, it slightly reminded him of Kuroiryu, but it looked scarier. Although it obeyed Adam without any hesitation. He covered his eyes, along with the other bladers who did, as there was a bright flash.

Once it faded, Adam and Slade were both on the opposite sides of the dock and both their beyblades continued to spin, but Adam's started to wobble. Then there was a small crack, and it continued to crack. Adam turned his gaze, seeing his beyblade shatter to pieces, but the bitchip landed next to him.

Max stood there in shock, never having seen this side of Slade's power. He knew how to control the wind, but he never thought he could manipulate it and slice through it. "No way, he shattered Adam's beyblade."

Adam picked up his bitchip, gazing at Aster and then at his once beyblade. He had no idea how strong Slade had gotten and this could be a fight for his life. Then he heard a loud noise, like a horn and turned his glance. A huge cruise ship arrived at the side of the dock and a ledge appeared on the side of the boat, landing on the concrete.

The raven haired man wearing a blue captain's suit appeared, sitting on ledge of the railing and slid down. He landed in a flashy style, turning up to face the bladers and grinned. "Show your tickets ladies and gentlemen… because Captain Zero here will give you the best show ever!" He laughed.

Adam's eyes widened in horror, his teammates running to his side and he glanced at the five. "Remember how I told you about my twisted uncle… That's him, that's Dr. Zero."


	10. Chapter 10

Five of the Bladebreakers as well as Kyouju and Hiromi sat in their shared room, Kyouju typing at the computer before giving a frustrated groan. "Your beyblade won't be ready for at least a day and then you have to worry about controlling it! This is terrible!"

"Is there anything you can do Kyouju?" Max asked as he leaned over the chair and the young genius shook his head.

"Max, I'm working as fast as I can but real masterpieces take time and even then he needs to learn how to control it." He returned his attention to the keyboard, glancing at the parts he had. Rather than just creating and updating one part he had to recreate the entire beyblade and that took time.

"We don't have time!" All of them glanced up at Takao, Kai giving an annoyed look at his teammate. It was a bad circumstance and if things became the worst they didn't really want to forfeit their first tag team, especially if they went against the Renegades and the other two battles weren't a nearly guaranteed win.

Hiromi sighed in response, glancing at the others. "If only Daichi was still part of the team this wouldn't be a big problem."

"But he isn't so it is!" Takao snapped, rounding on her. In an instant Max and Jonouchi were on their feet, restraining Takao from doing anything rash. "He ditched the team to become a referee and that's all there is to it."

"Just chill out, would you Takao?" Jonouchi held his friend back, glancing at him as Takao shook him off.

"Chill out? Chill out? We're screwed if Adam doesn't learn how to use the MS system before our battle!" There was a sigh from Jonouchi, knowing deep down Takao was still angry that Daichi had left the team. But at least it hadn't been to join a new team and it was more just someone to project his frustration on for the moment than actually being furious with him.

Jonouchi turned, feeling a hand on his arm and glanced at Kai who just shook his head. He decided his lover was right. They should just let Takao rant instead of correcting him. Eventually it would burn out and he would sulk for a while then be back to normal.

Collapsing back onto the couch he felt one hand grip his lightly while the other rested around his waist, practically pulling him on his lap. At times like these he was glad for the caring gestures.

Meanwhile Adam stared at them like they were all insane. With Takao ranting and poor Kyouju looking about ready to have a nervous breakdown he wondered how this team made it so far without any adult supervision. He had heard the stories of Europe and he knew he would've had a mental breakdown so how had this team, who seemed to be having their own breakdown too early in the game, manage to make it so far?

"Seriously guys, it's no big deal. It's just a beyblade." He had mastered others before, so how could this new one be much different from his old one except smaller?

At that Hiromi raised an eyebrow as she marched over to him and stuck her finger in his face. "Just a beyblade? Just a beyblade? You may think you know it all because you're an old hand at this game but around here you're out of your league and they took all day to control this system."

Adam leaned back in response, gaping up at the girl who in his mind had just become far scarier and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't near the skill level that any of them were at. Maybe what they were at four years ago but they had covered so much ground in those four years. Simply said they were at the level or professionals and he suddenly felt like the rookie trying to make the grade. Glancing over at them he stared down, wondering not for the first time if he would hold them back instead of helping them out. What type of tag team partner would he be if Jonouchi needed to babysit him in the dish. He had been crushed by Slade and seeing the Bladebreakers in action he doubted that any of them could have crushed him, especially if they called on their bitbeasts. But what if he couldn't keep up? Glancing over at the blond he felt his face heat up. He would be holding Jonouchi back, especially if he didn't get a few things under control.

&&&

Outside Rei was standing on the deck. For the moment his hair wasn't pound tightly, instead just pulled back with a red ribbon. The salty sea air tugged at his hair and whipped it lightly as he leaned against the rail, giving a sigh. It was a different feeling than usual when he was getting ready for a tournament. Instead of being excited to face the competition he was listless and depressed. The neko-jin just stared in the distance towards the horizon they were leaving.

"I never picked you for a melancholy one," Rei lifted his head, slightly startled by the voice behind him. He turned quickly, noticing that it was one of the new bladers.

"Oh sorry," she smiled in response. "I'm Jesse Bishop, a member of the Steel Hawks."

"Rei Kon," he said, his golden gaze flickering away from the horizon towards the woman.

"I know who you are, by reputation only, and your team," she brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear as she smiled towards him. "You… just look different than the pictures I've seen in the newspaper. Younger and happier…."

"I was younger," he glance back at her, wondering what this girl was getting at.

"It's not just your age, you look more mature," she said with a smile. "And sadder," she glanced at him.

"I'm missing someone," he said as she glanced towards him, pausing for a minute and not knowing what to say to the famous Chinese blader.

"A girlfriend?" She blinked for a moment, looking at him to see a shake of his head.

"No, no… my son," there was a blink of confusion from the girl as she stared at the older boy. She was shocked to hear he had a son but then again she supposed it wasn't that uncommon.

"I'm sure you make a great father," she smiled in response, patting his shoulder before turning away. Rei didn't bother correcting her, sighing slightly as his eyes returned to the horizon. It would have just caused confusion if he had corrected her. Standing there he wrapped his arms around his body, feeling the emptiness of them. He had never thought that Kouji would become such an intricate part of his life.

&&&

Rumiko had stepped out of the cabin to get a breath of fresh air and away from the overwhelming amount of testosterone on the team. It wasn't that the men out numbered the women that much but when Shizuka and Anzu were gone that left Mao and her to handle Kiki, Gao, Rai, and Matoko and the sad thing was Matoko was the most responsible of the group. The giant was currently absorbed in readying his beyblade for battle.

"Hey, what's a pretty lass like you doing out here?"

Rumiko turned, giving the other a glower. Her hands hung at her sides, golden eyes on the cyborg that had seemed to be the worst of her problems.

"How about you and I have a little one on one… if you get what I'm saying," he smiled but Rumiko just continued to glare.

"Look you bastard… I can't wait until we battle you and I get to smash that ugly mug of yours in," there was a growl towards him.

"Now, now, let's not be rash," Alistair held up his hands in defense. "I just wanna get to know ya," however he froze as he saw the glare. "See what makes a gorgeous woman like you tick."

"Kicking your ass off this boat," she snapped, giving a flash of fangs suddenly Rumiko froze as there was a sound that sounded like half pissed off meow and half scream and several red marks appeared on Alistair's face. He gave a yelp, his hand reaching up to cover the scratches as he turned to look at his assailant, a small pink one.

"This guy isn't bugging you, is he Rumiko?"

There was a shake of her head. "No, not anymore. Thanks Mao," the golden eyes met each other and Mao gave a smile. Despite that their teams had made war she had always respected the ginger inu-jin and wanted to know her better. She gave Rumiko her best smile and the inu-jin nodded towards her. "So what are you doing out here? Did Matoko tell you to bring me back?"

There was a shake of her head. "No, my brother's doing it again."

A slight laugh escaped at that as Rumiko shook her head. She knew what 'it' was of course. Sometimes when one had two captains and they were dating each other it proved to be problematic. This was one of those situations, or in this situation Matoko would be aloof as ever and Rai would massage his shoulders while whispering in his ear which slowly turned to kissing his neck and basically become sappy enough to turn stomach's until Matoko snapped and told Rai to either act like a man or to quit beating around the bush and strip already.

"Then we better stay out of their way until their done," Mao smiled slightly at that and sat next to her teammate, hands in her lap. "Rumiko, have you ever really liked someone but been afraid to tell them because you think they won't feel the same way?"

At that she glanced at the younger one. "Is this about Rei?"

At that a laugh escaped. "No, no, maybe once but I'm over him. I'm glad he found Takao because they really are good together and Kouji is adorable…" she glanced down, giving a small smile.

"So, someone else… are they on the team?"

Mao gasped at that and quickly shook her head. "No way, I'm keeping this one secret!" She blushed brightly in response. "Though was I the only one crazy enough to fall in love with my captain?"

Rumiko smiled as she shook her head. "I think at a point every one of us was in love with the boss. He meant everything to us and we'd do anything for him," she glanced over with a slight smile. "But you did just say it wasn't Rei and you refuse to tell me whether they're on the team or not."

Mao felt her cheeks burning as she glanced away only to notice a brunette standing there. "Hey gals, have room for one more for guy talk?"

Mao gave a slight nod as she glanced over at Rumiko. "I'm Rumiko, this is Mao; we're from the Predatorials."

"Jesse Bishop, Steel Hawks. I just ran into a guy that has eyes a lot like yours, big and golden. I can't remember the name off the top of my head though… but I know he had a kid."

At that Mao covered her smile and glanced over at Rumiko. "That was Rei. We used to be two separate teams and he was on the same team I was. We come from the same village."

"Well, that explains it," Jesse leaned back as she glanced at the two. "Anyways… boy talk!"

At that the two jins looked at each other and laughed. "Well it's not exactly a boy…" Mao began.

"It never is with our team. We see every day the stupidity of their gender."

&&&

There was a shrill scream and a blader diving for cover as laughter burst out from his team members. "Adam… you scream like a girl," Takao said, holding his sides.

"You would too if your beyblade decided it was going to try its hardest to hit you in the head!"

He had been warned but he had thought after the alpha core that this would be easy. He couldn't have been more wrong. Every time he launched Aster it stopped once it struck the dish and was reflected back towards his head, sending him ducking for cover before it landed and fell to the ground. If there was some secret to controlling these things his team wasn't cracking and telling him. They were on an island where the tournament was being held and had been assigned their rooms so for the moment they were outside, watching Adam attempt to matter the MS beyblade Kyouju had just finished and it seemed that his team thought it was the funniest thing they had seen.

Adam did not share their thoughts on the matter as he gave his beyblade a glare. It lay unmoving in the grass but after hearing the story of the two Dragoons he was almost afraid to touch it just in case it jumped up and started chasing him. He had tried everything short of saying please and begging his beyblade to listen and even though it sounded idiotic he was almost ready to try it.

Whatever Kyouju had made there was one thing to be said. This thing had a thinking mind of its own and short of getting on his knees and begging the beyblade he didn't think it was going to listen. With that in mind he got on his hands and knees.

"Please oh please listen, I swear I won't make you do anything bad ever again and I'll polish you every night and protect you from scratches," he continued to ramble on and the team broke into peals of laughter all over again except for Kai who was just staring at him as if he were a nut case and right now that may not be too far off.

The beyblade rolled and bounced up, smacking him square in the face. He gave a yell, holding his face as he felt the blood drip from his nose, the beyblade moving before him as if it was tempting him. "I've had enough!"

"Okay, let's take a break," Takao said, still holding his sides in laughter. He knew he shouldn't be laughing but it was so funny to see someone else having trouble with it, remembering the time they all had attempting to control them.

Heading into their rooms there were a few groans as Max wiped the blood from Adam's face and gave him an icepack. There was a slight wince in response. "Hey, that hurts."

Jonouchi shrugged in response to that. "If you don't keep it on your nose will swell and the bleeding won't stop. What will your fan girls think of that?"

There was a barely concealed growl as he tried to glower at his partner but couldn't manage to look threatening with the ice pack held to his face. Forced to lay down Adam stared at the ceiling, his nose beginning to feel numb. After opening ceremonies the first round would start so no matter what sometime in the next few days he would have to battle and he didn't know if he could learn how to master this beyblade in such little time.

"I think my nose is broken…"

At that Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "Then you'll be walking around with it taped up the rest of the tournament." With her hands on her hips the rest of the team could see that she was serious about that, the newest Bladebreaker inching back into the bed a little more. Giving a groan he held the icepack against his face more.

"Wake me when it's over," Adam grumbled as Hiromi reached down, yanking the sheet from over his face.

"What is it about men that makes them such babies? I'd like to see you give birth to a child," she snorted in response as Rei glanced over.

"I've done that," Rei said only for Hiromi to glare at him.

"You were put to sleep and had a c-section. I'm talking about having a baby the old fashioned way!" She turned around, sticking her finger in Rei's face as the boys paused, imagining just where a baby would come out.

"That would hurt…" Takao paled slightly as he just imagined it before shuddering and decided that a c-section was a very good idea.

When help finally came in the form of his mother Adam was still groaning about the pain and Hiromi was threatening to kill him if he didn't shut up. Every time she did Takao tried not to laugh and failed completely.

Kikyo stared at her son with the icepack on his face and just shook her head. Stepping over she removed the melted ice, shaking her head. "What did you do to yourself this time?"

"Nothing… it was the beyblade," she reached out to touch it but Adam winced as she sighed.

"You are being such a baby about this Adam," she scolded as she shook her head. Reaching down she realigned the bones of his nose without warning. Adam gave a loud scream, his hands reaching up to cover his face.

"You're going to kill me!"

"Nonsense, but it does need to be straightened out or else it'll heal crooked." Reaching down into her bag she took out a soft bandage and an object made to fit the nose, securing it on his face. "You need to wear that for six days and I'll pick up some painkillers for you sweetie," she smiled briefly as she kissed Adam's forehead.

Ten minutes after she was gone Takao was still laughing and Adam swore he never wanted to see another beyblade again.

&&&

All eight teams stood in silence. There was no deafening applause, no cheering crowds. All there was was absolute silence. A black haired man, who they recognized as Dr. Zero, was standing above them all.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome you all here to this… hell."

Takao felt his stomach clench as he stared up at the man. "Now I'd like to welcome our gracious host that the winner of this tournament will have a chance to battle, Shippu no Jin!"

At that Takao's eyes widened, staring up at the figure that could only be his brother. His hand clenched into a fist as Rei lightly touched his wrist, trying to get him to calm down. "My brother… my brother…"

Rei wanted to hold his lover, wanted to keep him in his arms and try to keep him safe.

"Now let me explain the rules… wait, what rules? The last beyblade spinning is the winner. There will be three battles, two singles and one double. For each single battle won your team gets one point, two points for every double battle. Take your seats and let the games begin!"

Takao had his hands clenched as he gazed up, sitting on one of the benches set back in a cubby area of the arena.

"For the first battle of the first round we have the Bladebreakers and Neo Borg!"

At that each of them glanced at each other and Max stood up, stepping forward into the box he was motioned to. In the last tournament he had battled Kai but deep down he felt an uneasy settling in his stomach as he glanced over, seeing Boris step forward. Once the silver haired blader had made it to his box on the opposite end of the arena there was an audible click and the platform began lowering: 5, 10, 20, 40 feet beneath the floor of the arena. With a switch of gears the floor drew back, leaving the bladers standing in a giant arena forty feet below their team members. There would be no running from this fight and the only way to win was to make the other beyblade stop spinning.

Max felt his mouth go dry as he stepped forward, loading Draciel into his launcher as his blue eyes flickered up, locking on Boris.

"What, they're sending the baby after me?" Boris asked as Max shot him a look. He knew he was a good choice, remembering Rei's battle against Boris and the one word they said to him. Defense.

At that Max loaded Draciel into his launcher, holding it straight. He didn't have any words for Boris, knowing the other didn't like him or any of the others. Whether or not he would try to harm him had yet to be seen. He wouldn't exactly call this team civil unless it was required of them. Max remembered that Yuriy had been furious with Daichi and Rick who beat him and in the end wanting a rematch with Daichi and only giving Takao any respect.

"3… 2… 1… Go shoot!"

Draciel was launched into the center, taking its normal spot before him. "Alright, come get me!"

"With pleasure… go Falborg!" Max stood his ground as he felt the impact, Boris' beyblade smashing hard against his. He held up his defensive wall, feeling the strength however he was shocked that no rocks had come flying his way yet.

"Draciel! Hold him!" The green beyblade continued to spin, meeting each strike.

"Falborg! Push him back!"

"Not on my watch!" Max glanced at Draciel, water starting to form a whirlpool around him and his beyblade. The water slammed hard against the other beyblade, striking it repeatedly as Boris fell back, clenching a hand. However the Russian seemed impassive, like he wasn't being worn down at all.

"Falborg! Stroblitz!" The wind sliced through the water, sending it flying back at Max as he shielded his face, feeling the water slam hard against him, knocking him back. The wind hadn't touched him but there was no way to avoid the slicing of his own attack, the beyblades clashing again.

"Draciel! Attack!" The green beyblade continued to hold its ground, slamming back against Boris' as Max watched, panting lightly. It was taking all his energy just to keep his defensive wall up, his mind tracking through defensive strategies as he held his ground.

Up above Takao gasped, glancing at the others. "Did he just cut through Max's wall?" Slowly standing up he stared down. "Quit messing around and take him out Maxie!" At that there was a grit of teeth and Max's blue looked up towards his team before glancing forward.

"Let's finish this Draciel! Tidal Attack!" Instantly a wave rose over as Boris called Falborg out, tensing at the fact that Max had forced him to bring his bitbeast out. It wasn't to be said that it wasn't unexpected though as he glanced towards Max. The wave slammed against the falcon, knocking Boris back and drenching the dirt. The beyblades traded blows, throwing mud, the wind knocking the water back towards Max but each time the small blond got back up. Boris knew he wasn't controlling this battle as Falborg hit the wall and fell still on the ground.

"Bladebreakers win!" Zero didn't conceal the sneer on his lips as he watched them. He would make sure they lost everything before this tournament was up. As a rope ladder was dropped down on each side the two bladers climbed up, Max standing in front of his team, panting and covered and mud from head to toe.

"Alright! That's one for us!"

"Can I get a bath?"

Kyouju gave him an apologetic smile as he shook his head, moving over so the muddy American could sit down. "Sorry Maxie, we still have two more battles."

He sat down hard, head against the wall. "I really need a bath." There were a few laughs at that as Takao jumped down into the hole and slipped on the mud, falling on his ass.

"Maxie! You left a mess!" He yelled up as he pushed himself up.

"I think you look good," Adam pointed out, trying to be the diplomatic one as the oldest.

"Oh, thank you very much black eye," Max grinned at the other, referring to the bruising around his nose and the black eye from the broken blood vessels of his face.

&&&

Sergei stood up, crossing over to the ladder, choosing a far more graceful way of getting into the arena than his opponent. When he had last battled this team he had fought Kai and now he was taking on the world champion himself. He no longer had anyone to fight for but his team and himself. It was his responsibility to defeat Takao.

Loading Seaborg into his launcher he gazed down at Takao as the bluenette gave an exasperated groan. "Come on Yuriy, are you going to sulk this entire tournament because Daichi is a no show?"

There was a raise of a red eyebrow, eyes focusing intently on Takao and an expression hard as rock at the world champion shrugged, laughing lightly. Whatever Yuriy had up his sleeve Takao was pretty sure it was for a good reason. As the bluenette focused on the giant man he flashed a grin.

"So let's get this thing on, huh."

"Yes, lets," Sergei gazed calmly at him, standing somewhat stiff as he watched Takao load Dragoon into his launcher and the countdown began. "3… 2… 1… Go shoot!"

Dragoon sailed out at top speed, slamming into the mud at top speed, the movements spraying mud everywhere. Takao quickly found out it was much harder to maneuver in the mud, each movement making him feel slow and sluggish, and like he was pulling a ton block behind him.

As Takao watched he also noticed that Seaborg was having trouble moving as well and he gave a sigh of relief. It Sergei was having trouble controlling his beyblade as well they were on even ground. "Dragoon!"

The white beyblade slammed hard against the other one, trying to push it back but couldn't gain any purchase in the mud and with no rushing power Takao knew he was going to have a problem. He had to push the other one back but with no grip that was proving to be very difficult. His feet slid and he groaned, trying to gain purchase on the ground. Deep down in his mind he knew he should have gone first.

"Having trouble?"

"Yeah right…" Takao grumbled, knowing Sergei was having trouble as well. He could see that the power wasn't what it should be and neither beyblade was gaining an edge. "Dragoon!" The beyblade started to spin faster, working up a tornado of wind that slammed against the other, mud flying everywhere. Sergei stood strong as Takao shield his face from the flying mud.

"Seaborg! Stramolyu!" The water flooded, slamming hard against Dragoon and washing over the beyblade. Takao felt himself get knocked back, the water up to his calves. "I won…"

A large grin broke over Takao's features in response. "Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" The hurricane grew erupting from under the water and throwing water and mud everywhere, the wind acting like a vacuum until it was in a spot empty of mud and water, the wind, water, and mud striking hard at Seaborg, Sergei losing ground.

There was a slight growl in response, Sergei's eyes on the world champion. "You're as good as the rumors say," he said as his eyes lingered on Takao, the world champion shrugging slightly.

"What, you doubted it? Now let's turn this up a notch!" Dragoon rammed forward, the storm clearing a path through the water before striking at Seaborg, the wind growing as the Russian's beyblade was caught in the wind and thrown against the wall, dropping to wobble slightly before crashing into the water.

Remembering Sergei's battle against Kai and Takao let his jaw clench, knowing this battle wasn't over. It was just a question of where Seaborg would emerge this time, Dragoon moving along elevated piles of mud and rocks jutting out. Watching closely he saw a ripple and the other beyblade leapt out, clashing against Dragoon on top of the rock. There was little room and Takao gave a groan, trying to dig his feet in to hold his ground.

"Dragoon!" Sergei glanced up as that, the smaller beyblade pushing harder as the speed of the turn picked up. He knew facing Takao would be hard but he had no idea how hard. Deep in his mind he hoped his captain knew what he was doing. "Evolution Storm!"

The storm encompassed the area, picking up not only Seaborg but Sergei as well, slamming him against the wall. When it subsided the pit was far deeper, the water having been ripped out and Seaborg was on its side, Dragoon still spinning.

Sergei gave a groan, laying back down into the mud before cracking an eye open and noticing the hand offered to him. "That was an awesome battle Sergei. We really should do this again."

There was a nod in response as he took Takao's hand, pulled to his feet. They sunk into the mud as he pulled his beyblade out. It was filthy and nearly stuck. "You are an opponent to respect," Sergei said as he gave a nod, climbing out of the pit.

Takao hurried to grab Dragoon and then climbed out himself, grinning at the others. "Hey Maxie, now we match."

The blond just shook his head in response, laughing lightly. As Takao turned towards his lover Rei held up a hand. "Takao Kinomiya… don't you dare!"

"He's using your full name, he must be mad or you'll be sleeping on the couch the rest of your life." The world champion gave a shrug in response. He would anyways and so he grabbed Rei, covering his white clothes with mud before kissing him lightly and dumped a handful on his head, smearing it in his hair.

"TAKAO!" Rei looked furious as Takao grinned, taking a few steps back and started to run from the pissed off neko-jin, hiding behind Adam.

"Hey, don't get me into this!" Adam looked behind him at Takao and that back at a very dirty Rei who was obviously pissed off.

"Adam, it's our turn," he glanced up, seeing Jonouchi jump into the ditch and land a lot more gracefully than his friend had. He decided to take the ladder, having a distinct feeling that if he tried anything else he would repeat Takao's performance except he'd probably just fall on his already broken nose.

&&&

"Easy win, right," Demitri said as he stood next to his brother only to have Yuriy shoot him a look. "Against Adam perhaps, but the rest of those people are in a different league."

Yuriy knew that this would be a hard battle, having been beaten by Daichi. The red head was weaker than the others and even with Adam to hold him back they would have to use everything to take down Jonouchi. None of the Bladebreakers were to be underestimated and Demitri may have not realized it but Yuriy had been taken down by them multiple times, Takao defeating Garland who had destroyed him and put him in a coma for a month.

As Demitri looked at his opponents he suddenly started howling in laughter and like a pack of hyenas Ivan and Boris joined in. Sergei blinked for a moment and Yuriy smirked as he stared at the bandage that covered Adam's nose.

"What happened Adam?" Demitri asked between laughter. "Did someone finally get some brains and smack you a good one."

"No…" there was no way he was telling Demitri that his beyblade decided to get payback for something or another he must have done to it. The older redhead grinned as he loaded his beyblade into his launcher, his brother following right after him. Adam recovered to see Jonouchi was already poised to launch his own. Meanwhile Demitri was still laughing, Adam kneeling down and launching a handful of mud at his once teammates face.

Demitri froze, staring at him for a moment before angrily wiping off the mud before kneeling down, only to be stopped by his younger brother's glare, a similar glare on Jonouchi's face, directed towards Adam and the older blader sighed, loading his beyblade onto his launcher. Adam turned to give Jonouchi a dirty look before standing at the ready.

"3… 2… 1… Go shoot!"

The four beyblades were off, slamming against each other though Adam was having trouble keeping up, not as skilled as the others though as he watched he realized they weren't moving as fast as they could have, the mud slowing them down. The two beyblades were on Kuroiryu, smashing against it from opposite directions, trying to smash it down. With each hit Jonouchi got knocked back a little more. Reaching down with one hand he pushed himself up.

"Adam! Where's my backup!"

Adam lifted his head at that, his gaze focusing on Jonouchi as he glanced towards his beyblade. "Aster!" With that yell the beyblade fought to get out of the mud, smashing against Wolborg to keep the two wolves off of Kuroiryu.

"So nice of you to join the party, Adam," Demitri smirked for a moment before glancing at his beyblade. "Steelborg! Full attack!" Slamming hard Jonouchi slid in the mud before glancing up at Demitri.

"Is that all you've got."

"A feisty one, huh?" Demitri glanced at Jonouchi then nodded towards his brother.

"Wolborg!" The white wolf was the first to emerge, first taking a form of an ice maiden before the wolf emerged howling. Adam stiffened slightly, seeing the familiar bitbeast and suddenly felt that he was going to be facing his biggest challenge.

"Adam! If you can survive he's weak in defense after he attacks!"

"What do you mean, 'if I can survive'?"

Jonouchi gritted his teeth as he focused intently on Demitri. The elder red head lunged forward, causing Jonouchi to jump out of the way, blows being traded between the bladers and the beyblades.

"So you're Katsuya Jonouchi…" Demitri said, the cold blue eyes falling on him. "My brother talks of you often and speaks very highly of you." At that Jonouchi's gaze locked on Demitri, flickering for a moment back to Adam and wondering if he could handle Yuriy. "Forget about Banks, you have a problem right here."

Jonouchi growled slightly at that, his attention returning to Demitri. He knew he had to end this soon or risk losing the match. Demitri tried to hit him and Jonouchi dodged out of the way, striking back as his beyblade followed form.

"You know what…" Demitri managed as he panted. "I hate people like you. You toy with emotions but deep down you're just a whore."

"Shut up!"

"Can't stand the truth?" Demitri pushed himself up. "You lead everyone around, including my brother!"

"Is that what this is about?" Jonouchi gave a groan in response. "You can't handle the fact that someone might turn down your brother? Have you seen him lately and you still ask? Guess what, I'm dating Kai and there is nothing you or Yuriy can do about it."

There was a growl in response. "Steelborg! Volt Attack!"

&&&

As Adam stood across from Yuriy he couldn't believe that the one he was staring at was the same child that had travelled with them when they were younger. He seemed so different now than when he was younger. It made him wonder what exactly had been done to this child to turn him into what he was today. He had known what the abbey was like but though he had survived and made it through alright perhaps it was so much worse in Russia.

The red head he was standing across didn't blink, didn't crack a smile and he could tell that hate burned in him like molten lava. He had to briefly wonder how the icy mask never melted with all that burning inside him.

"Wolborg! Attack!" Yuriy yelled and Adam felt himself thrown back, sliding on the mud as his back hit the wall. He gave a groan, pushing himself up shakily, his backside sore and covered with mud.

"Aster! Blazing Comet!" Comets fell indiscriminately from the air, striking at the ground hard and leaving deeps ditches in the ground. Steelborg and Kuroiryu dodged the attack, swerving sharply around the holes in the ground and trading blows.

"Wolborg! Novae Rog!"

It was an attack Adam remembered and he wasn't quite sure if he could survive it at its increased power. Yuriy was far more powerful than Demitri had been when Adam had fought him the first time. In memory his shoulder ached as he saw the change that overcame Yuriy, far more severe than the change from last year whenever he used that attack.

Aster was frozen solid and then the diamond like ice cracked and Aster slammed hard against the wall, wobbling a bit as Wolborg went on the attack, not allowing him enough time to recover from the attack.

"Aster! Attack!" The black beyblade slammed hard and the power of fire and ice caused an explosion, the smoke clearing to reveal both beyblades having stopped. Two rope ladders were dropped and both Yuriy and Adam were able to climb out.

Once out Adam collapsed on the bench between Max and Kai, the only clean blader on the team. His red eyes were watching the battle closely and Adam could see how his body tensed. He glanced at his student, wondering if he worried for his lover.

&&&

Jonouchi was panting, his eyes contact never breaking from Demitri's. When Demitri attack he dodged the fist, ducking under the attack as Kuroiryu dodged the attack from the beyblade. He was enjoying this battle, as intense as it was.

Demitri gave a nod towards the inu-jin. "You're good, I'll give you that. It looks like I'll have to give you my full effort." His calm blue eyes regarded the other, taking in the view. He could tell why his brother was interested but didn't see how this boy was the dream date for so many bladers. Cute with a puppyish look and a good blader but he was far too strong for his taste. Demitri much preferred them skittish and shy and Katsuya Jonouchi was none of those things.

As he staggered slightly, landing on a knee there was a quiet gasp from his team and others however Jonouchi was not out of this battle just yet. His heart was pounding but even though fast it was steady and regular. Placing his hands on the ground he pushed himself up, mud clinging to strands of hair, staining his face and mixing with sweat.

Demitri gave him a nod of respect before giving Steelborg more power. His skin turned metallic and steel-like, the power filling him as he called out his bitbeast, the large wolf covered in steel plates leaping from the bitchip.

There was a grin from the inu-jin in response. "Kuroiryu! Let's turn up the heat!" The black dragon that emerged was huge, its angular head tilting towards the wolf as it gave a screech of anger. Slamming against the wolf its claws raked against the metal, biting at the other. Fire met lightning and the resulting explosion sent both bladers flying back.

Both flashed a grin and Demitri pushed himself up before staggering again and hitting the ground, Steelborg coming to the side.

"Bladebreakers win! The current score is four to zero!" As Dr. Zero stared down at the inu-jin his lip curled in a snarl. He had hoped Borcloff's once pet project would have been able to score at least one point. Instead they had been completely defeated by the Bladebreakers.

Perhaps he had underestimated this team.

&&&

Takao was grumbling loudly as he stepped into the communal showers, stripping off the muddy clothes and hitting the knob to turn on the spray. For all the things that this place had his brother and this Zero guy sure hadn't thought about comfort.

There were two large communal showers, one for each gender, and each team only got a large room with what resembled the beds they used in China. Hiromi had chosen to sleep on the floor in the sitting room which was a makeshift desk, an old sink, and a table. They cooked their food over a fire outside that served as their only stove.

As he felt the spray hit his back his tired muscles gave a groan of soreness. Glancing up he saw Rei standing against the wall with his muddy clothes still on. His long hair had been let down, strands clumping together as it fell down his back.

Turning back Takao flashed a grin, holding out a hand. "Come on Rei, get washed up." Stepping out from under the spray he stepped closer and saw his lover's cheeks flush. Reaching up he wiped some of the mud from his cheek and pulled at the fabric belt around his cheek.

"I'll wash later," Rei quickly said but too late as Takao pulled his shirt off. Arms wrapped around his waist and the world champion raised an eyebrow.

"What are you being so shy about? No one's going to look. We all just want to get clean." Takao glanced over at the others, Max and Demitri talking about something, most likely Adam's face as Demitri pointed at him. The newcomer to the Bladebreaker team kept losing the soap and was currently trying to catch it.

Slowly Takao pried Rei's arms away from his middle, seeing what Rei was trying to hide. The neko-jin turned away embarrassed as Takao traced a finger down the long scar across his abdomen and the lines on his sides.

"Is this what it's about? Why you don't come to bed without a shirt anymore…" his mouth went dry. "Why we haven't done anything since you started showing," Takao shook his head, laughing lightly. Sometimes he didn't get Rei at all. He willingly stood up against Boris' beatings and fought harder than any of them but a few tiny marks and a scar had him hiding himself.

Pulling the pants down Takao dragged Rei under the spray, standing behind him to help him wash his hair.

&&&

Having lost the bar of soap for the third time, Adam bent over to retrieve it which proved to be a huge mistake as he felt and heard a loud smack across his ass. He yelped covering it with his hand before trying to give the offending hand a glower before following it up to the owner, blushing at the sight of blue eyed Max. Along the way up he had seen too much, his lithe body shaped from years of blading physically strong but compact and still managing to look fragile. As his eyes lingered on his chest and arms he noticed a fair amount of bruises and then focused on the black eye before his mind went back to the battle, realizing his own water being thrown back at him had caused the marks.

Demitri was laughing loudly. "What's the matter Adam, payback's a bitch, isn't it." At that Adam glowered at his once teammate, remembering all the times he had tormented Hitoshi about his relationship with Inu-Yasha.

He glanced over, regarding the others. Boris, Sergei, and Ivan were to one side while Yuriy stood under the spray next to Demitri. Despite not being muddy Kai had placed himself between Max and Jonouchi while Rei and Takao took the other far end. The other teams would have to wait their turn in order to get the showers.

Glancing over he eyed his student for a moment, standing under the spray and reaching over, massaging his lover's shoulder. He watched as Jonouchi turned, brushing a finger over Kai's cheek and kissing him briefly. Looking back over at the Russians he noticed Demitri glare at the couple as Yuriy visibly tensed and if looks could kill Kai would have dropped dead.

When they were finished a pile of identical pajamas: dark blue sleep pants and a white t-shirt, were waiting for them to change into. With everything done Adam got back to the room, collapsing on a portion of the large 'bed' next to the wall. It seemed that Kai hadn't mentioned that as a couple they had far more enemies than just Slade. From appearances in the shower almost no one wanted the two together.

Everyone else soon joined, all of them sitting on the bed. Takao was especially in high spirits as Max stretched, covering a yawn.

"At least they gave us clean clothes. It could've been worse," Takao started as Rei glanced at him.

"I have better accommodations in White Tiger Hills and that's as rustic as you can get." Takao grinned at the complaint, scooting behind Rei to plait his mood by brushing his hair. The comb was slowly making its way through the long tangles.

"It doesn't matter about the accommodations. We won against one of the more skilled teams," Kai said coldly and Adam noticed that he had his hand beside him and it was holding Jonouchi's tightly. He almost smiled at the public shows of intimacy. Maybe it was a warning to Slade that they wouldn't call it quits so easily.

"But we still have the Novas and Renegades to beat," Rei pointed out as he glanced at them. "And there's no telling how tough the teams are that we don't know."

"Or how tough the ones we do have gotten," Jonouchi added in his two sense. "But Rei's right, we have to watch for the Novas. When we bladed against them several years ago we were crushed and Kaiba's still undefeated."

"And we can't let the Steel Hawks slide either. They've got Brooklyn." Adam listened to them talk, strangely quiet from the side. He was trying to figure out Brooklyn for himself. If he hadn't known before then he knew now that Jin and Hitoshi were on in the same. He was powerful but part of a team that certainly didn't have equal power and seemed to have nothing against Hitoshi despite what he did. And the more confusing part was that out of the five powerhouse bladers of BEGA he was the only one to continue. BEGA hadn't accepted as a team. If he knew Andros as well as he thought he did he was pretty sure Brooklyn would be used to his fullest and that would put a wall in their way.

As he laid there he wondered about the ginger haired blader, trying to figure him out from what he had heard but that wasn't much. There was a birth certificate but there was no record of him growing or attending school until he appeared in BEGA. There was no proof that his last name was even real. And if rumors were true no one in his small town remembered his parents or him. There was no registry for them either. But that was a puzzle that would wait.

"Maxie! Are you alright?" They all glanced up at that, seeing Judy race in with a worried expression. She hurried over and grabbed Max's face, a worried look crossing her face as she saw the black eye.

"Really mom, it looks a lot worse than it feels."

Judy stepped over, leaning over the bed as she lifted up her son's shirt, scowling as she saw the bruises. "Alright, I need to see them all."

The small blond gaped at that. "Here?"

"Yes here, now strip."

&&&

Note: Jou-Kai-Mokie typed this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Max sighed, stripping down in front of his teammates and felt embarrassed now. Not that he minded his mother's affections; he was used to seeing her research scientific stuff. Now when Judy was in 'full mom mode', the protective side of her kicked in.

Takao covered his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh. Of all the times his blond friend teased him and the others, it was biting the other back in the butt. At that thought, the older boy snorted. "Payback's a bitch, eh Maxie!" He burst out laughing.

This caused the youngest blader to glower at the bluenette, seeing Hiromi and Rei pull on Takao's ears on both sides. He felt a hand turn his face. Judy examined Max's black eye, sighing lightly. "Kikyo, can you come in?" She called out, the form of Adam's mother coming into the room.

Kikyo glanced at her son and his teammates, but seeing Max covered in bruises caused her to hurry over. The raven haired woman looked at the bruises on the young boy's body, and glanced at him. "Maxie, did you get into a fight?" She asked her light blue eyes on him.

In response this caused Max to groan in frustration. It was embarrassing that the two were treating him like a little kid, most likely because of his innocent and fragile appearance. "I didn't get into a fight!" He exclaimed comically. "I was beyblading in a new arena with Boris."

Adam had his gaze set on Max the whole time, his mind spacing out now. The way the youngest blader and his once teammate were talking about him, he had felt left out. Not in a 'trying to make friends' kind of way, but there was something about it. Plus the way his body was shaped in the shower and being examined, it started to stir up some emotions. When he felt a pair of soft brown eyes on him, he yelped and backed up against the wall. "What is it Jonouchi?" The midnight blue-eyed teen asked.

Jonouchi was staring at his older teammate, having his eyes on him the whole time. A cheesy smile had taken over. "You like what you see, don't you?" He teased, moving up close to Adam.

The raven haired blader broke eye contact with him, his cheeks burning. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed, thinking Jonouchi was flirting with him.

Kikyo glanced at her son, seeing the stubborn look on his face she laughed. She realized that Adam must've been staring at Max's body, and the parents were oblivious to it. "Come on Adam, it's okay to admit you have a crush on Max."

Takao glanced over, laughing his head off now and held his middle. He was on his knees, seeing the look on his older brother's best friend's face was priceless, especially with a broken nose. "Adam and Max, sitting in a tree-"

Rei wanted to cut off his lover, but he felt a sudden urge to join in. Like Takao, Rei had his occasional moments when he liked to tease as well. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes Adam in the baby carriage," he finished, grinning at his new teammate.

Max had to flash a grin at this, thinking that Adam looked so cute when he blushed. "That explains why you were looking at me like that in the shower."

Judy covered her mouth, trying not to let a giggle escape from her mouth. She was used to her son's flirting, which came from her back in her days in high school. "Now Max… Don't make Adam blush too much," she said, trying to hold it in and the uncontrollable giggles turned into laughs. She leaned into Kikyo for support, which caused the doctor to catch her with both arms.

Adam in response grabbed Kai's scarf, getting a death glare from his student and shot him a dirty look. "You'd be embarrassed too if you were teased," he mumbled, pulling up a piece of the fabric to cover his blush.

&&&

In the training facility, the Steel Hawks were practicing for the second round tomorrow. The Canadian team was helping Brooklyn train, now having a hold of his special powers. It was Andros' turn to train with him, loading up his beyblade on the ground on a platform launcher. The platinum blond captain glanced at Brooklyn. "I'm ready when you are."

Brooklyn's sea green eyes were on him, nodding his head. "I have come this far, and I will not back down," he said in a serious tone. Hitting a latch on his silver gauntlet-shaped shooter, two sides popping out that were shaped like a bow along his wrist. He loaded up his beyblade and slowly drew the string back.

Matthew glanced at the two, his indigo blue eyes moving from both sides to his older brother and back at his new teammate. He was going to be the referee, and the team reluctantly allowed him to. It was the only way to keep the dirty blond seventeen year old pleased. "Are you ready? 3… 2… 1! Go Shoot!"

In response, Andros raised his hockey stick and swung at it, making contact with his platinum silver, turquoise, and maroon beyblade. Brooklyn released the string, sending Zeus flying. Both bladers were in a big hole, as big as a skateboarding rink. The two beyblades clashed against each other, causing the two Steel Hawk bladers to move around freely. "Zeus! Counter!"

The beyblade responded by staying in the center, dodging the other beyblade without flinching. His captain's beyblade was pushing it back, proving the other was very experienced and knew what he was doing.

Light blue eyes were on the match, rubbing her arms on the sleeves of her purple jacket. The brunette remembered the expression she saw on Andros' face, remembering that tense look and the hatred in those indigo blue eyes when he saw the familiar hairstyle. "Your thinking about the captain's feelings, aren't you?" Someone asked, causing the youngest blader of the Steel Hawks to glance at the older man.

"Oh Trey, it's just you," Jesse sighed with relief, and turned her gaze back onto the battle. "When Brooklyn told us he knew it was Hitoshi as Shippu no Jin…" Her voice trailed off.

"It only fueled the fire to Andros' hatred," Trey finished Jesse's sentence, shaking his head. He didn't like seeing the younger teenager like this. The way it worked, Trey was the oldest one, Andros was the second oldest, and Brooklyn was the third oldest. The eye-patched teenager glanced at the two, thinking that Brooklyn was getting better each day.

&&&

_It was the second week of practice, the Steel Hawks practicing in the icy cold at five in the morning. The original three were used to it, but Matthew was a late sleeper. However, Brooklyn was starting to become more of Matthew's human 'alarm-clock'. "Okay Steel Hawks, it's time for some laps!" Andros exclaimed. _

_The five rushed out to the ice, skating to increase their speed in performance and synchronize with their beyblades. Trey glanced at Andros, seeing that his 'fearless leader' had that spark to participate in the tournament. _

_On the sixth lap, all five took out their beyblades. They used basic gripping launchers, using their hockey sticks for later on. As their beyblades were loaded up, they were launched, zigzagging in a pattern, copying their masters' physical performance. _

"_Alright ladies and man, time to pick a partner!" Trey shouted, referring the males on the team as ladies, much to Matthew's dislike and Jesse as the man. He paired himself up with Andros and Brooklyn, the three beyblading on the ice. The gray-haired blader glanced at Andros, pushing Brooklyn._

_Brooklyn could sense that the older man was aggravated about something. When he read his mind without the other knowing it, he saw some burning hatred within him. He would not bring it up now, but when the time came for it, he would tell his captain the truth._

&&&

Brooklyn picked up the pace, landing on his feet with grace and elegance, his eyes on Andros. The rink had been turned into ice, seeing a white and sky blue eagle screech, its blue eyes on the ginger-haired man. "Andros… Before we continue, I must tell you something," he said his eyes on the captain. "Let it go."

Andros' indigo blue eyes were staring at Brooklyn, not blinking or cracking a smile. He simply nodded his head, wondering what the other had to say.

"Let it go." Brooklyn started to speak, standing up and his expression was serious again. "Your hatred for Hitoshi… It'll eat away at you and consume you," he saw the look on Andros' face not break but his eyes tensed. "I didn't tell you and the others this, but I have powers… Frightening powers that are hard to control. Every single day I have to keep my emotions in check. When I read your mind the first time we met, I had sensed a burning desire for revenge against Hitoshi."

Matthew's expression on his face turned to shock, his own indigo blue eyes on the prodigy blader. "Dude! You have powers and you never told us… that is so cool!" He exclaimed.

Brooklyn sighed, shaking at his teammate's ignorance. "They are not powers like the 'superheroes' in your comic books… I don't know how these powers of mine came to be. Garland thinks they're based on the anger that stems back to my childhood, where the children didn't want to beyblade with me because… I was perfect. Borcloff found me in a small village, which I guess was my hometown. Not knowing who my parents were, he raised me in Japan while he was off in Russia doing whatever it was. I was homeschooled and stayed in a mansion in the outskirts of Japan. Being given everything, I guess everyone got the impression I was a rich kid born with a silver spoon in my mouth… However, they never knew the truth."

Trey was taken aback by all of this in, not realizing that Brooklyn was an orphan just like himself and the others. "Go on, I want to hear the rest," he said.

"Last year, Borcloff came back and offered me a chance to join his BEGA organization. Back then, I was bored and needed something to amuse myself. So I went with his offer, realizing that I would meet some interesting people. The only one to sort of understand me was Garland. While he showed enthusiasm for the sport, I had no desire because I knew I could win without putting any effort into it. That's when Hitoshi came along and became BEGA's coach. I was selected by him to be the next Takao Kinomiya, having taken in his lessons. You know the rest of how the Justice Five Tournament worked out, but that was when my 'perfect world' was shattered… After my loss to Kai, I was left psychologically damaged and hid myself from the others to hide my shame. When Hitoshi and Garland came, I became… Overcome by my own hatred, thinking that life was a joke. It was during my match with Kai, he kept going on about a 'blader spirit' and I had no idea what he meant at the time. Hitoshi was continuing to train me, as I continued to let Zeus' dark powers possess me."

Jesse remembered that day, the one where she noticed the world was covered in darkness and that must've been the cause. "Was it Zeus who influenced you to warp the world into your own image?" She asked, seeing Brooklyn deep in thought.

&&&

_Brooklyn was in the locker room, prepping up for his final match. Hitoshi was talking some business with Borcloff, like that wasn't unusual. Hearing the door open, he felt a different aura and glanced up._

"_Ah, so you're the new blader everyone has been raving about," A sinister voice said, seeing the eighteen year old's gaze on him. He had chalk white skin, messy spiked jungle green hair with black streaks, a Glasgow smile with gray make-up to cover them, red markings on his eyes, his eyes were pure black with red slits, sharp black claws, very lithe and slender, and stood 5'11". He wore a purple and black high-collared trench coat that stopped to his knees, dark green vest zipper styled, a blue and purple dress shirt, a maroon tie, purple and black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black leather boots with straps to match._

_He turned his gaze, his ginger bangs covering his eyes. "Who are you?" He whispered, his voice sounding like he was depressed, but gave a hint he wanted to hurt someone._

_This caused the mysterious purple-clad man to smile, showing a series of jagged sharp teeth. Not walking over to Brooklyn, but he took a step. "That's for another time. The important thing is I watched your match with Kai yesterday and I must say you did not disappoint."_

"_But I lost!" Brooklyn snapped, his eyes glinting a bright sea green._

"_Now now, let's not do anything rash," the man grinned, holding up his hands in defense. "I wanted to say that you have quite an impressive display of power. However, it started making me think, what's a talented blader like yourself doing hanging with a bunch of low-class nobodies."_

_Brooklyn didn't know what this man was talking about and he did wonder why he was here in the first place. _

"_I'm just like you my dear Brooklyn…I have these amazing gifts, and nobody understands me," he decided to give a demonstration, his hands glowing and used his mental powers to change the bench into another set of lockers. "You see, like you I have these 'special powers'. Unlike you, I don't have anyone ordering me around, telling me what to do…I show the world what I am by lashing out and committing acts to show that I mean business."_

_This man's words were slowly starting to make sense, and he started thinking back to his childhood. When he beybladed with the other kids, he knocked out their beyblades without even trying and they always walked away from him. He had no friends and was isolated. The only one that truly understood him was Zeus, his own bitbeast._

"_It's people like Borcloff and Hitoshi that don't understand your true power. A young lad such as yourself deserves to be free, not be restrained to the ground and watch others ascend into the lovely blue sky… No, show the world how you truly feel. You are a bright young man with big dreams, but small ignorant people like I mentioned don't see the world like we do. Tell me Brooklyn, what is it you dream about?"_

"_I dream about flying, being free and not caring what others have to say," Brooklyn answered, always wanting be free like the birds and not be caged like an animal._

"_Then turn that dream into a reality. Use your powers to turn the world into your world, your dream! You deserve to show that mediocre society who Brooklyn Masefield really is! All of those titles, matches, they're meaningless. You have what it takes to be the best beyblader! And the fact that you really admire your bitbeast will help… Let it help you make your dream come true. Tap into his power, let Zeus help you achieve your dreams and make them true," the man encouraged, secretly wanting Borcloff's plan to backfire._

_Brooklyn couldn't help but smirk, glancing at the man. He had the answer and in return he would make his dream come true. However, he watched the man go to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked._

_The man turned to gaze at the teen prodigy, grinning at him. "To watch your match with Takao. Gonna need a front row seat to watch the fireworks," he winked before closing the door._

&&&

Jesse took in Brooklyn's story, gasping at the experience he went through. Even though she barely knew the other, she wanted some way to show she cared. "I know we've grown to come to accept you as part of the team… We never asked you about what it was like with BEGA. Now that we know, I feel… Horrible for what you've been through," she said, trying not to crack.

Brooklyn could sense Jesse's feelings, seeing they were genuine and smiled gently. It wasn't out of pity or sympathy, but felt that she wanted to show her respects. "I'm curious, what are your stories?" He asked, remembering the Steel Hawks were a mysterious bunch.

Andros glanced over at Matthew, seeing his brother's bangs cover his eyes. "My brother and I lost our parents on a skiing trip. My dad was a professional hockey player, our mother a figure skater… We were cheated by dad's sleazy manager, having given the money both mom and dad earned to some… Big company called Biovolt or whatever it was," he said, clenching his fist. "My brother and I were stuck in an orphanage from there."

"I never knew my parents, so I grew up and was nurtured by the nanny who worked in the same orphanage," Jesse explained to Brooklyn. She knew they had their own sob stories, but it was life. So she never questioned who her parents were in her mind.

Trey glanced at his new teammate, about to reveal a big part of his past. "Back when I was young, I… used to be a thief. I started stealing stuff when I was six, mostly to help my little sister… My parents were a bunch of nobodies. I was caught, and my sister… She died of starvation and I was put into an orphanage," he explained.

"We were each other's family. Since hockey was our thing, we practiced every day. And when an old man adopted us, he introduced us to beyblading. While he was an expert hockey veteran, he showed love for the sport. So we took the name of his once junior hockey team, and created our own style," Andros explained to Brooklyn, on how the Steel Hawks came to be.

"… And I take it whatever Hitoshi did in the past, was what caused Trey to lose his right eye?" Brooklyn asked, seeing a nod from Trey. "Andros, don't become something you are not. However… I can come to an understanding with Hitoshi. I too went insane over my defeat from Kai and the anguish of being alone. If I were to lose myself… Would you take my life?"

Androswas surprised by this question, remembering his own bitter hatred for Hitoshi. Brooklyn was wiser than he looked, most likely from gaining his own knowledge of how dangerous his powers were and what the consequences were. If he had killed Hitoshi, he'd be no better than him.

"I still think he should've gotten you some help. You were left vulnerable back then… And who uses another blader to make his brother stronger? Pardon my language, but that's bullshit. I don't care if he wanted to make Takao strong and he sided with Borcloff. I see the way he treated his brother on TV, and I think someone like him doesn't deserve to be the brother of Takao. I'm not gonna kill him… However, I'd like to knock some sense into that god-complex brain of his," he said, pounding his fist against his palm. "Verbally that is," he added.

Matthew smiled slightly, knowing Andros was good with his words. He knew his older brother was good at defending his teammates. Whoever talked smack about the Steel Hawks, the older Nashblade knew how to talk back but in a calm and serious tone. "So, you two ladies going to continue?" He asked, getting a look from Jesse and held his hands in defense. "I'm kidding."

&&&

The Russians were in their own big 'bedroom', wearing the same night clothes as the Bladebreakers: all white t-shirts and dark blue sleep pants. The older redhead was looking at Steelborg, fine tuning the bottom part of his beyblade. Ever since he lost to that 'mutt', he saw the way him and Kai were being so affectionate. It made him sick and never understood what Yuriy saw in him.

Yuriy was the quietest of them all, his icy blue eyes gazing at his older brother. "Demitri, you've been fixing your beyblade obsessively. Nothing is wrong with it," he said calmly.

"It's not the beyblade… I can't see what you like about that blond. He may be a good blader, but he toyed with your feelings," Demitri said, keeping his temper in check. "Besides, what's your obsession with winning and that Jonouchi character?"

"Back when that 'Jonouchi' character and Kai joined Neo Borg three years ago… He treated me with kindness and made me feel like a human." Yuriy explained, feeling a brief moment of softness, and was replaced by his icy mask once again. "As for winning, there's no reason for it."

In response, Demitri growled as he felt his nails turn into claws and eyes take on an eerie golden color. His canine fangs flashed, causing the ones like Ivan and Boris to quake in their boots. He grabbed Ivan, the shorter purple-haired blader above him. "Put me down!" He demanded in a comical way. In reaction, he was thrown like a throwing dart and his pointy nose hit the wall, and for some odd reason his body was stiff as a straight board as it made a wobbling sound.

Boris couldn't help but laugh like a hyena, holding his middle and fell on his back. "Looks like Demitri found a way to reinvent the term 'bull's-eye'!" He continued to laugh harder, seeing Ivan struggling to get his nose out of the wall.

"When I get my hands on, you are so dead!" Ivan growled in frustration.

There was a knock on the door, Boris glancing at his captain. They weren't expecting anyone at this hour, so he saw his captain nod and walked over to the door. Once it was opened, he saw a familiar blond and his teammates. "What do you want?" He asked in a drawl tone.

Slade could see the cold eyes on him and his teammates. Seeing Ivan's nose stuck against the wall, he shot Alistair a look not to laugh. Running a hand through his blond hair, he took a deep breath. "I'm here because I want to make a proposal," he offered, his silver eyes back on the Russians.

Sergei walked over, gently helping his shorter teammate out of the wall. He had his eyes on the Renegades, remembering in the past they had privileges to stay in fancy quarters outside of the Abbey, while he and the other bladers-in-training were tortured or put through the wringer in their training sessions.

Demitri glared death at Slade, already in a stance and ready to hurt the blond man. "Why would a backstabber like you want to associate with us?!" He yelled, anger already showing on his face. "You took over my team and tried to kill Yuriy!"

Slade mentally cringed at that. He wasn't aiming to kill Yuriy, but Demitri himself. It was blackmail from Zero's part, that if he didn't take Demitri out of the picture the madman would kill his mother, the All Stars, and Max. Gazing back at those wolf-like eyes, he entered anyway and leaned against the wall. "I know a way of how to make the great Kai Hiwatari and that… annoying pup crumble."

This caught Yuriy's attention in an instant, but felt a pair of red eyes on him, his own eyes glancing at Alistair, his brother's once teammate. "What are you looking at?" He snapped, not in the mood for games.

Alistair's lips let out a snicker, holding his sides. "Oh man, I was right. For someone who's supposed to be a gruff captain, you sound like a girl trying to be sound like a boy." This only caused him to burst out laughing. "The way you snapped, sounded like one of those yap-yap dogs. Plus what kind of a name is Yuriy. All your teammates have manly names, but have a really… feminine one to match your appearance! What's the matter, trying to watch what you eat to keep your 'girlish figure' intact? Want to make an impression on your date with Wolborg?" He teased.

All of this in response made Yuriy growl, glowering at the cyborg and took out his launcher. He took out his beyblade, loading it up and pulled the ripcord hard. "Wolborg! Novae Rog!" He yelled, an ice maiden appearing and took the form of an ice wolf howling.

This caused the brown haired British man to be encased into a block of ice and the diamond-like ice shattered, slamming Alistair face first against the wall, peeling off like a pancake and fell to the floor.

Demitri glanced at Yuriy, smirking at him and turned his gaze back to Slade as he resumed his human features. "You have my attention, so speak." He said.

"You know how your father's company mysteriously went underground? Well, Zero created a platoon of cybernetic-soldiers that are made from bio-technology and hit hard like lightning. It was from there, he and Borcloff helped raise Voltaire Hiwatari to power again. Zero ran most of the ideas, but needed someone to represent a 'powerful figure' for the image." Slade explained to the red-head, handing him documents of the orchestrated plans. "Right now Biovolt is being put up for auction, and Kai doesn't even know it."

Demitri started looking over the documents, taking in the details and it made him furious. Their father, Antov Ivanov, was a respected businessman who manufactured beyblade gear and parts for a deceased teammate of his. Yuriy's and his lives were surrounded by beyblades. Playing, tinkering, and practicing with them. They enjoyed what they did, until his parents were mysteriously killed. From there, they woke up and lived on the streets.

Then one day Borcloff came along and offered the brothers a chance to beyblade. Having nowhere else to go, they accepted the man's offer. In 1991, a team called the Renegades was formed, and they became Russia's world champions. Until one day in 1995, Slade came by for a tour, and started pointing out the flaws. Demitri didn't like this newcomer, but in the end he was beaten by the blond American. This caused him to lose his position as captain of the Renegades, him and Yuriy kicked out.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't pointed out the flaws in the team I ran," Demitri glowered at Slade, still holding the documents.

"I didn't come by as a replacement. However, as one blader to another I apologize for having you booted off," Slade said, showing his words were genuine and sincere. It was back when he was twelve years old, he lost his world champion title to Adam, and Dr. Zero showed up offering him a 'scholarship' in beyblading and lessons at 'Borcloff Abbey' in Moscow, Russia. He thought he'd be learning to be a stronger blader and reclaim his title, not get turned into a captain for a world champion team.

Demitri glared at Slade, his eyes coming across the deed. It was his father's writing saying if anything were to happen to him, his company should be inherited by Yuriy and him when the two came to age. If not, then their butler was to take over instead. His calm icy eyes glanced back up at Slade, about to say something, but heard his cell phone ring. "Ivanov… Douglas Wintergreen! I haven't heard from you in ages… I see, and you just bought Biovolt how? Well then, I'll see you after the tournament," he said, saying goodbye and glanced at Yuriy. "That was our butler. He had the real deed handed over to him by Slade, and this here is a copy."

Slade turned around, motioning Drake to help pick up Alistair. "Archfield, since you helped us regain Biovolt, what do you get out of this?" Yuriy asked, knowing there was a reason behind everything.

This caused the blond man to meet with Yuriy's eyes. "I want to see Hiwatari fall, for all the injustice he committed. For joining Neo Borg, leaving his team, and not showing regret for his actions," he answered, leaving the room and closed the door.

Yuriy crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk creeping up on his lips. All his life he waited in envy as Kai had everything, even when they were in the Abbey. He remembered his own words; that he'd restore the Ivanov name, and now his own words had become a reality. So Neo Borg lost the battle, but he and his brother had earned back what their father had worked so hard to build. "I look forward to seeing the expression on Hiwatari's face."

&&&

"Will the Steely Steel Hawks and infamous AVALANCHE teams report to the arena." Zero announced over the loud speakers, annoying both teams mentally.

Sea green eyes mentally narrowed at the voice, already feeling uncomfortable. This caused him to hear a voice in his head, encouraging him to kill the man called Dr. Zero. Soon a second voice came, and then a third and he started hearing voices. The silver haired gritted his teeth, but felt a hand on his own, causing him to turn around.

"It'll be okay," Cloud assured, taking his taller partner's hand and gently squeezed it.

Sephiroth nodded his head, squeezing the spiky haired blond's hand back. He gazed at his teammates, knowing each had been practicing religiously for the past five years. Even if they went underground and off the radar, he had gotten stronger and would win this petty tournament that Jin hosted. "Let's go," he ordered, letting go of Cloud's hand.

The team left the locker room, walking down the hallway and entered the stadium. Sephiroth glanced up at Zero, seeing him in the box above them. His sea green eyes turned to face the Steel Hawks, and glanced at their newest member Brooklyn. Feeling his body tense, he felt a strange power from the younger blader. _'That boy…His power feels-' _His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Tifa's eyes on him.

"Sephiroth, who should we sent out first?" She asked, the young woman staring at her captain as if wondering if something was on his mind.

"… Send in Riku," Sephiroth answered, turning his eyes to the young silver haired teen.

Riku nodded, knowing he would win this for his team and to impress Sephiroth. He would show the others his skills were equal to those of his brother.

"For the second battle of the second round we have the returning team AVALANCHE against the flock of birds the Steel Hawks!" Zero announced, taking his seat, looking forward to seeing the outcome of this battle.

Matthew stretched his legs, standing straight and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Andros, his older brother giving him that look that said 'Good luck out there'. The dirty blond seventeen year old grinned. "I'll kick some ass… Not too much," he assured, having to watch what he said in front him. Walking to the box of the arena, he glanced to see his opponent was a silver haired sixteen year old. "Oh ho ho ho, this is gonna be fun!"

Riku stepped into his own box on the opposite side, his sea-blue eyes focused on Matthew and he snorted. "Whatever," he said, wanting to get this over and done with.

Like the arena in the first battle, it was large and the gears started turning as the platforms were lowered 40ft into the ground. Unlike the previous arena, this one had a winter theme, rocks covered in snow, ice everywhere in some parts of the arena, and trees to give the bladers camouflage. Matthew couldn't help but grin, feeling content with a home field advantage.

Riku held his jagged dragon-wing like sword tightly, taking out a dark purple beyblade with dark red and light blue dragon wing markings on the fins. His bitchip contained a black creature with red and blue features, looking very malicious looking. Loading up his beyblade he raised an eyebrow. "A hockey stick?"

"I see you haven't been updated my good man," Matthew waggled his eyebrows, loading his beyblade to the ground.

"3… 2… 1… Go Shoot!"

Riku swung his jagged sword with perfect execution, watching it sail onto the ground. He smirked slightly, knowing he already had won this. "Go Souleater!" The dark purple beyblade moved at perfect speed, but noticed it wobbled a bit.

Matthew's dark gray and maroon beyblade was gliding flawlessly on the ice. The older teen moved, grinning as he knew he was in sync. "Need any help my good sir?" He said, moving towards Riku. With or without the ice skates, he and his teammates were speed demons on the ice.

Blinking a few times in confusion, he shook his head and scowled. "Why would I need help from an opponent?" In response his beyblade fought back, showing he had more strength and experience than this amateur. He was oblivious to Sephiroth's encounter with the Steel Hawks.

The hockey-playing blader shrugged, offering to lend a hand. "Krauseblitz, dodge!" The blade turned left, dodging Souleater and bashed against him. He continued to move at great speed, being one who enjoyed the adrenaline rush.

Riku felt his beyblade take the hit, countering as he stood up. "Souleater!" He yelled, the bitchip glowed, as a black creature with red and blue markings charged at the dark gray beyblade. Even with all the wobbling Riku performed, he knew he secretly would be beating the long-haired teen.

Matthew continued to take the hits, and dashed past Riku with his arms crossed behind his head. "Dude, I can do this all day."

"Oh really?" Riku raised an eyebrow, feeling himself struggle on the ice now. Why was the arena an ice theme again? Was it to humiliate him? No, he would conquer this annoying match, but he wondered how long it would take. A low growl escaped his lips, already struggling with the solid ground.

"Krauseblitz, Stride Dash!" A giant falcon bitbeast was summoned, having lilac feathers, with blue markings, and its green eyes gazed at Souleater. Like the mischievous speed demon, he put more speed into his beyblade. The dark gray beyblade continued to move at different angles, throwing Souleater off guard, and struck hard.

The beyblade landed on its top, causing Riku in turn to fall down as well. He opened one eye, seeing that his blade stopped spinning, and his face was filled with surprise. The quiet blader had lost to an annoying amateur, and he lost by not keeping his balance. He went over to pick up his beyblade. "You won the match… What, aren't you going to gloat?" He snapped.

Matthew's indigo blue eyes stared down at Riku, bending down and help the other boy up. "No way, what's there to gloat about? You put up one hell of a fight," he said with honesty. When he got Riku onto his feet, his hand grasped the silver haired boy's tight ass, and leaned in to kiss his lips with great hunger. He even slid his tongue inside the other's mouth, tasting that dry cavern.

Riku's eyes widened with shock, not expecting this from the older boy. He was trying to comprehend what was happening. He was aware of his older brother's relationship with Cloud, and always tortured the two when he was younger. Now here was someone kissing him like he meant it. He felt the lips part, blinking a few times.

"That was my victory; give me a call while you're at it." Matthew winked, putting a card in Riku's pant pocket, pulling back and slid smoothly on the ice and his long mullet hair moved like a breeze along with it.

The young silver haired blader was still left stunned; gaining his cool composure back he shook his head. What on Earth had gotten into him? He would take care of the annoying Canadian later, in his own way. His hand absent-mindedly went to touch his lips, feeling the minty tingle from Matthew's lips.

Sephiroth looked at Riku indifferently, having his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't care what the result was in the end, but he would talk to Riku about this later. "Tifa, you're next."

Tifa nodded her head, standing up and cracked her knuckles. It had been awhile since she battled competitively, but she practiced religiously and perfected her martial arts that her late master taught her.

&&&

Jesse stood up from her spot on the bench, taking a deep breath. Being the youngest of her team, she relied on her speed and defensive skills. Although her speed could increase greatly if she was patient for the right moment. Going to the rope ladder, she climbed down and like Matthew she was going to be on her home turf.

Tifa was on the opposite side, remembering the young brunette of the Steel Hawks. In the past, the older fighter was a teenager back then; she had thought Jesse looked adorable back then as a ten year old. Now that her female friend was fifteen years old, she held her own beauty and felt a determined fighting spirit within the young blader. "Your name is Jesse Bishop, am I right?"

Jesse nodded her head, smiling slightly and loaded up her aqua-blue beyblade. "Yeah, and I apologize because it's been awhile… Tifa was it?" She asked, getting a nod from the other and grinned. "Good luck!"

The dark haired woman simply smiled, giving a thumbs up in response. She took out a yellow-orange beyblade with red markings on the fins. On the bitchip was an Atlantean with blue skin, covered in ancient armor, standing in a martial arts stance. Like her last master, she called her bitbeast Zangan. Adjusting her arm gauntlet launcher, she loaded up her beyblade. The two female bladers waited for the countdown to begin and once they heard 'go shoot' they instantly released their beyblades into action, countering each other's moves. "Zangan, aim high!" Tifa performed a dashing punch.

The young brunette used her hockey stick as a shield. In the rules of beyblade, bladers were not allowed to be used weapons. Jesse was going to stick by those rules, even if that Zero character told all eight teams there were no rules. "Vulkanus! Defend!" She yelled, her aqua-blue beyblade striking out at the other blade.

Tifa continued to block the attacks, feeling the impacts and skid back. The other girl had improved, and she decided to turn up the heat. She closed her eyes, focusing her energy and reopened her eyes. "Zangan!" She yelled, her bitchip glowing and her bitbeast came out. The beautiful fighter dashed in different areas of the arena, trying to throw her opponent off guard. "Vulcan Punch!"

Jesse saw how Tifa didn't slip, probably having years of experience in training in different weather conditions. "Vulkanus! Hawk Area Network!" A giant fierce busty red and gold hawk was summoned, quickly creating multiple versions of itself.

Zangan dodged the illusions, but felt one of them hit it. Tifa was pushed against the wall, panting heavily and smirked. "I guess you've grown a bit stronger," she said, wiping her mouth.

Jesse blushed slightly, turning her hand to the side. "It's nothing; you're the strong one here," she quickly said, feeling a bit modest. Vulkanus continued to attack quickly, Jesse leaping over the dark-haired blader. "Vulkanus, finish this fight!" The aqua-blue beyblade bashed against the other very hard, knocking it into a tree.

As Tifa's blade stopped spinning, Zangan fell off the tree and bounced back to Tifa's feet. The older blader picked up her beyblade, seeing a hand being offered to her. She smiled in return, taking the gloved hand and her other hand pressed against Jesse's back for support. However, it only caused the other to land on top of her.

The young Canadian yelped, falling on top of Tifa and the other held her in those strong but womanly arms. A blush crept up on Jesse's cheeks, gulping slightly. "Are you okay?" She asked, her light blue eyes on the woman.

"Yeah, it's no big worry," Tifa assured, pushing herself up now, her arm still around Jesse. "It was a good match," she offered out a hand.

When Jesse had enough room to move, she took the other's hand and nodded her head. "Thank you and you weren't so bad yourself," she complimented, leaving the other woman as she skated to the rope-ladder. She climbed up, her thoughts running towards a certain crush she had on one of the jins she met, mostly the ginger-haired inu-jin named Rumiko.

&&&

Sephiroth gazed at Tifa, his expression still indifferent and turned his head to the side. "Cloud, I want you and Squall to be the tag-team…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at that, motioning Sephiroth to a corner so they could talk. When he saw his partner look at that Brooklyn guy, he felt the older man knew something he didn't. When they were alone, his calm blue eyes gazed at the sea-green ones. "I can take the idea of us being tag-team partners… You have something planned, and I need to know what."

The taller blader looked into those eyes, remaining silent for a moment. Out of all his teammates, the only one he trusted was Cloud. He had been there for him, no matter how rough and twisted the road they were on together was. Cloud was his beacon of light, and he had gained the cold warrior's trust. "There's something about that ginger kid that makes me suspect him. I can't say what it is, but you'll have to see it when I battle him," he explained to his partner.

Having known Sephiroth for a long time, Cloud would take his word. The two walked back together, watching Squall stand up. The quiet brunet didn't say anything. Running a hand through his long hair, he glanced at Cloud and wondered what his blond teammate was thinking.

"So, does Sephiroth want us to win or not?" He asked. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he saw his teammates as a family. The only family he ever really had for many years.

The two older bladers jumped down into the arena, not slipping or landing on their butts. They glanced at the Canadian bladers that were climbing down the rope, seeing Trey and Andros load up their beyblades to the ground. Sephiroth probably wanted this to be done quickly. If this was what he wanted, then so be it. The two bladers from AVALANCHE loaded up their beyblades into their sword-shaped launchers and they swung their swords fast.

Andros gazed at Trey who nodded his head. The two used their hockey sticks to hit their beyblades like hockey pucks. Trey took on Squall, moving on the ice quickly, and his pine green beyblade followed his movements. His blade attacked Squall's dark silver beyblade with gold trimming and black markings on the fins. "Go Scavenger!" A giant black and red vulture was summoned in an instant.

Squall smirked inwardly, seeing the gray haired ex-thief wanted to see the other's full strength; his bitchip glowed and a silver and black lion was summoned. "Go Griever!" He yelled, both bitbeasts clashing with each other. The two beyblades battled in the snow; Trey jumped from tree to tree, and Squall used his sword to slice the trees down. When the two bladers clashed with each other, their beyblades collided and slammed against the walls hard.

Andros was busy with Cloud, the two battling it out on the ice. The platinum blond held the advantage, dashing and striding on the ice. It was his second home, being at one with the element of his bitbeast. The other blond blader didn't have a problem, his navy blue beyblade clashing with the platinum silver one. "I see you've improved your style… I get the impression you're trying to take down someone," Cloud noted.

The blond Canadian's indigo blue eyes stared at Cloud, thinking about Hitoshi. It was true he wanted to take down the elder Kinomiya. However, Brooklyn didn't want to be used in that way. Andros vowed to not use Brooklyn as a pawn, like Borcloff and the slate-haired teenager did a year ago. He got into a stance, his bitchip glowing and Canard was summoned to the field.

"No… I want to face the world champion, to see if he's as good as his brother."

Cloud didn't care about the reason; all he wanted was to make sure that Sephiroth was safe. Both blonds charged at each other, their beyblades following their movements. Soon there was a bright flash, the two teams and the other teams in the crowd covered their eyes. When the light died down Cloud's beyblade was left standing. Both of them gave each other a nod, going back to their respective teams. The spiky haired blader climbed up the ladder, ready to see his partner's battle. _'Okay Sephiroth, Squall and I finished the battle, now show me your theory about Brooklyn,'_ he thought, coming out of the arena with Squall and gazed at Sephiroth. "The battle is yours," he said.

Sephiroth nodded, standing up from his spot on the bench and walked towards the arena. He would see if this Brooklyn kid's powers, ones that he felt were unnatural and felt there was a terrifying secret behind it, were real. It was most likely something he would have to prepare for.

&&&

Andros climbed out of the arena, walking over to his team. He knew their winning streak had to come to a close and thought it had been too easy. Deep in his mind, he realized this was probably what AVALANCHE's captain had planned, wanting to see Brooklyn in action. He didn't want their new teammate to be brought in yet, but it looked like he had no choice. "Brooklyn, can I count on you to play a good game?" He asked.

Brooklyn's aquamarine eyes landed on his captain, seeing those indigo blue eyes. The light blond Canadian promised he wouldn't use him for revenge. He had placed his faith in him and the others to help him control his abilities. They had done that task, and he was nothing if not grateful to them. Nodding his head, he stood up from the bench. "I will do my best Andros."

"Remember, relax and have fun," Matthew said with a grin on his lips.

Jesse and Trey were the same, giving a thumbs up and wished Brooklyn good luck. The third oldest blader nodded, walking to the rope ladder and climbed down. He was going to be beyblading on a real team. Not with BEGA filled with individual bladers, but an actual team that held experience and knowledge. Plus he'd be facing a veteran blader that Hitoshi's team had once faced. Once he was in the arena, his eyes met with the sea green ones of the silver haired beauty of AVALANCHE. There was no need to search for his power; this man was powerful and he felt his aura. The prodigy blader simply extended his arm, hitting the latch of his shooter, letting the two sides pop out. He loaded up Zeus into his launcher, his eyes still on the man.

Sephiroth's hand went to his black leather trench coat, taking out a black beyblade with silver markings on the fins. He loaded it up onto his sword called Masamune, his eyes still focusing on the other blader. There was something about the other's aura, something familiar about. He had heard the rumors about Borcloff's plan for a professional league called BEGA, and that Brooklyn was this all knowing prodigy blader. Before the matches he spent the last few days on the island and asked Cloud to bring a laptop. He did research on what happened the past four years in beyblading, and came across Brooklyn. There was video footage that managed to capture Brooklyn's display of power, warping reality into his own image. All he could think about was Shinra wanting to get their hands on Brooklyn for his unnatural power, and use it for their own personal gain. When he heard the countdown, the signal was given and swung his long sword, his beyblade moving at a fast speed.

Brooklyn let go of the string, releasing his own black beyblade against the other one. Both clashed with each other, the impact causing powerful shockwaves. The winds of the impact blew the young teen's ginger hair, his face not phased or even cracking. His eyes were still on the other, his hand going over to his shoulder and brushed off the snow on his white coat. "So you are powerful… I had no idea I would meet another person with frightening powers such as mine," he said, remaining calm.

The other blader didn't say a word, looking at the other and it almost seemed to them that they were standing like statues. Sephiroth could tell this kid was a natural blader, and that Brooklyn's powers were somehow connected to something. _'Brooklyn, your powers are like mine… However, I was born with them when Professor Hojo injected me with Jenova's blood cells when I was still in my mother's womb…I can feel we are connected somehow, but why does your power feel familiar? Are you another_ _subject created by scientists?' _He wondered in his mind.

The two bladers knew this was going to drag out, but both wanted to test each other's abilities. Sephiroth's blade was the first to take charge, hitting Zeus at the speed of lightning. While the older blader's blade was lightweight, it gave him access to build up his power. For now, he would continue to see what this Brooklyn character was like.

Brooklyn moved to the side, Zeus mimicking his movements. He had started to take in Sephiroth's style; the blade was hard to keep track of. Also the ice wasn't making his opponent's blade wobble, and neither was his. "Zeus, counter," he said, the black beyblade stood in position and took the hit. However, he held his defense and glanced down at the blades for a little bit, and then back at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's blade continued to spin, and the silver haired man decided to turn up the heat a bit. It increased in speed, provoking Zeus to follow it. The other blade did but remained curious as it was on the black and silver one's side. The silver haired blader moved, seeing Brooklyn was physically on his tail, but watched the ginger haired teen make a move. He dodged it, seeing the impact Zeus made and questioned if this boy was dangerous like him. _'You must kill the boy' 'No, kill everyone! This tournament is beneath you!' 'There can only be one blader, and he's the one that's standing in your way' 'Your destiny is to show the world who the greatest blader is, by making them submit to you and your mother!' _The voices inside Sephiroth's head acted up.

Brooklyn gazed at Sephiroth in response, his powers sensing that there was something not right about this man. Was he like him; did he have special powers like himself? No, he couldn't stop and hesitate to think. He wanted to win this match, but he stopped to see Sephiroth's forehead show a drop of sweat. _'Is he nervous? No, something is not right. I must help a fellow blader… But if I do then the training I have put in will be for nothing,' _the prodigy blader thought, a tint of his dark side kicking in. Yes, he did want to win, but the thought made him shake his head.

Sephiroth's hand went to his forehead only getting worse, and in response developed a headache. The voices inside his head were acting up, and for the past five years they were getting harder to control. His beyblade began to attack Zeus, as if another side of him was in control of it, but he couldn't handle it.

Brooklyn had noticed Sephiroth's beyblade was acting up, slicing through the ice and snow, and moving at light speed. In response Zeus attacked back, hitting the beyblade with great force. He was starting to feel uneasy, thinking he would let his team down. Clutching the sides of his head he felt a small part of Zeus taking over.

The Steel Hawks were the first to notice, seeing their teammate was in trouble. Matthew was the first to react, going to the edge of the arena. "Brooklyn, we don't care if you win or lose! Remember, you're the one in control of yourself, not your bitbeast!" He called out. "And Garland is the one that helped you, accepted you for the good qualities you have! Those qualities make you an understanding person, and we like that about you!"

When he heard that voice echo, the first thing that came to mind was Garland. In his mind, he saw Garland's face, and the way he smiled. It was the silver haired martial artist that accepted him as a friend, but slowly started going out with him. Suddenly, those dates developed into something more. He experienced his first kiss with him. Sure, he was shocked, but he welcomed it. It was a matter of not endangering his boyfriend. Though over the year, Garland had helped him and gave him a place to stay.

Also, he had met the Steel Hawks, a group of Canadian bladers who lived in a small town where he was presumed to be born in. It was awkward to be around them at first, but he grew fond of them. _'That's right; I told them about my story… They didn't care if I was different, but they were sensitive about what happened, and what caused it… Outside of Garland, Mystel, Ming-Ming, and Moses… I have found and accepted these people… As not just teammates, but as friends,' _he thought, his hands dropping to his sides. As a smile touched his lips, a white aura started to rise up and white wings spread out as his hand motioned out. His black beyblade halted Sephiroth's, pushing against it with great force. "I will not allow you to fight me this way," he said, his eyes boring into Sephiroth's. "I am a beyblader, and I ask you to not only treat this as a match, but… I want to see your true blader spirit."

Sephiroth took a step back, feeling the voices only getting worse by the minute. He decided to not think about it, wanting to strike and win. Cloud had observed the whole thing, seeing why Sephiroth wanted him to watch this. However, he quickly went over to the edge. "Sephiroth, listen to the sound of my voice!" The spiky blond yelled, his voice echoing and watched his partner gaze at him. "Those voices in your head, clear them out. My voice is the only one you need to hear. Don't give in to your inner demons, fight for what you believe is right… Remember how you wanted to change, to be a better person. Don't become something you're not."

Sephiroth heard Cloud's voice, feeling the voices inside his head slowly fade. Cloud's words rang inside his head, only remembering what his life was like. Now he was a free man, but he couldn't live it without his partner. The other blader was precious to him, and was the only one besides his team and Adam to see how Sephiroth truly struggled. His hand dropped to his side, turning his gaze to Brooklyn and focused on the other. "So you want to see my blader spirit?" He asked, closing his eyes as a black wing spouted out from the right side. Reopening his eyes, they had become golden and cat-like. "Allow me to show you Jenova's true power."

Brooklyn's wings spread out, dashing at Sephiroth and Zeus followed pursuit. His attacks came fast, moving his body as his beyblade continued to counter. Both of them were on an even level on the playing field, the beyblades racing across the snow leaving marks.

Sephiroth flew at his own pace, being at one with Jenova and continued to show Brooklyn his spirit. He continued to observe the younger blader's power, slowly coming to a conclusion and a smirk appeared on his lips. It looked like the boy had control over his power after all, but it was time to finish this. "You put up a good night," he said, standing on the other side. "However, only one of us can win."

Hovering in the air, Brooklyn knew that the older man was right. His beyblade was covered in a bright light, and the bitchip started to glow. A demonic bitbeast was summoned, roaring loudly. "Zeus… Raining Lightshower!" He yelled. Like his powers reflected his dark and light side, he had worked on seeing if he could focus on a powerful move that would not harm his opponents.

Sephiroth's beyblade dodged the light beams, jumping into the air. The silver haired beauty extended out his hand. "Jenova!" A female extraterrestrial was summoned, spreading out her wings. "Super Nova!" The sky showed meteors raining from the air, both attacks clashing and caused a huge explosion.

As the smoke cleared, only one beyblade was left standing… It was Jenova that continued to spin, Zeus lying on the ice.

"AVALANCHE wins! The current score is 3 to 2!" Zero gazed at the two, a smirk escaping his lips. He couldn't conceal the delight, seeing the two unnatural bladers battle against each other. _'Poor Brooklyn, he has no idea about his past… Heh, it's a good thing I sent Garland that e-mail about Brooklyn's birth home. After all, I needed to see who was the strongest, so the Steel Hawks were the perfect pawns to talk him in,'_ he thought, and now he knew that Sephiroth was the strongest. After all, he did work with Shinra in the past and helped create inhuman soldiers.

&&&

Brooklyn walked over to his beyblade, picking up Zeus and noticed Sephiroth pick up his beyblade. "I see I still have a long road ahead of me," he said, stuffing his beyblade into his coat.

"You did well, especially for someone at your age," Sephiroth extended out a hand, thinking Brooklyn had earned his respect. One for showing that the ginger haired blader can control his power, and also that he reminded the older blader of his blader spirit.

The other blader blinked, smiling slightly and took the older man's hand. "Thank you… Although I must tell you, your match with the Bladebreakers will be challenging."

Sephiroth turned his glance, seeing a familiar bluenette. So this was the famous Takao Kinomiya, world champion and brother of Hitoshi Kinomiya. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked forward to facing the younger boy, and wondered if he was anything like his brother. He turned his gaze back to Brooklyn, wanting to tell him something. "Brooklyn, your powers… They come from an extraterrestrial being named Jenova, the bitbeast you witnessed me summon. However, yours are… perfected, but you have a long way from keeping them in control and mastering them."

Brooklyn's face cracked, shocked by these words and a memory started to play in his mind. He couldn't tell what was happening, but he saw a ginger-haired baby was launched out of a burning facility and into an escape pod. "… I don't know whether to believe you, but I did feel a strange connection… like we are bonded somehow," He tried to explain it, seeing his teammates. "Let us battle each other again in the future." Parting ways, he climbed up the rope-ladder and met the gazes of his teammates.

"You did a good job," Andros said, patting Brooklyn's back. He was proud to have seen his teammate come far and witness an amazing display of power.

Matthew put his arm around Brooklyn's neck, giving the ginger haired blader a noogie. It was his weird way of congratulating someone. After all, he needed to keep up the tradition. "Yeah dude, win or lose the Steel Hawks have what it takes to beyblade again!"

Jesse noticed Brooklyn's wings were gone, guessing they vanished when the fight was over. "Brooklyn, I'm a little curious… Are you an angel?"

Brooklyn in response escaped from Matthew's grip, chuckling slightly. He fixed his hair and gazed at Jesse. Should he tell his teammates the truth? No, not yet at least. He needed to dig deeper into his past, and he had a feeling this tournament would have the answers. "Well… If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he answered, an easy-going smile plastered onto his lips.

&&&

Adam had watched the display of power, he and his teammates watching the battle from the front row. He wanted the Bladebreakers to see two veteran teams battle it out. A shocked expression was left on his face. Sephiroth had definitely gotten stronger over the years and he was wondering if they were ready to battle such a power. Also, he got to see the raw talent from the powerhouse known as Brooklyn. Seeing that display of power made him question his own talent to the team.

Takao was too quiet to say anything, remembering that this was the man that his brother and his team had battled. Seeing that display of power, it frightened him but at the same time he wanted to face Sephiroth. "I can't wait to fight this guy," he smirked, pounding his fist into his palm. "We're going up against AVALANCHE in the semi-finals, and it's going to be sweet!" He exclaimed.

Jonouchi shook his head, hoping Takao knew what he was getting into. Brooklyn was the tip of the iceberg, and seeing Sephiroth they knew he was actually a master of his unnatural powers. He leaned close to Kai, pressing up against him. "I guess the fight won't be so bad."

"I knew Sephiroth would annihilate the Steel Hawks… Of course, the Steel Hawks did put up a good battle," A familiar voice said, seeing a familiar blond man, sitting two rows behind the Bladebreakers. His arms were crossed, his silver eyes now on the team. "I do hope the puppy knows what he's getting into."

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed, holding Jonouchi close to him. He wouldn't allow Slade's words to effect him and his lover. Even if Adam told him to block it out, there was a part of him that wondered if he did put Jonouchi in danger and drag him down to hell.

"So you're Slade Archfield… Adam told me what you said, and I have to say I'm starting to dislike you already," Rei spoke up, his eyes on Slade

"Oooo, the pretty kitty is getting all pissed off," Alistair quipped, grinning slightly. The chestnut brunet jumped on the top of his seat, his red eyes on the neko-jin. "By the way, Hello Kitty called and she told me to tell you she's suing your ass for copyright infringement," he laughed.

An already pissed off Rei was bad enough, leaping to where Alistair was he landed on the ground to stare at him. "Don't piss me off," he warned, not in the mood to play around.

"Slade, why are you taking pot shots at Jonouchi and Kai? If you want to battle, you should come to me." Adam said seriously, his midnight blue eyes boring into Slade's.

Max's eyes widened in shock, gazing up at Slade. He had to know the truth, it was some bad lie but he needed to find out. "Slade…"

The blond's eyes were now on Max's, his silver depths widened in shock and gazed at the fourteen year old. He had no idea how much he had grown, and he had to admit he looked like he could hold his own. Sure, he did notice Max at the harbor, but to see him up close and personal caught him off guard. "Maxie?" He spoke up.

Jonouchi took this distraction to get out of Kai's arms, wanting to land in a punch. He stepped over the seat, about to attack Slade. "Stop!" Someone yelled, and his brown eyes landed on Max again. "Max, I can't believe you're defending this creep!" He exclaimed.

"Don't hit him Jonouchi," Max said, his usually kind voice replaced with a serious tone. He only got like this when things got intense, and right now was one of them. "But knowing you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't hit this creep!" Jonouchi snapped, his gaze on the defense blader. He wanted to know why. What made this older man so special?

Max took a deep breath, knowing this teammates were about to be shocked to the core about this. Adam was the only one who knew, and he had hoped Slade wouldn't be such a bitter person. His ocean blue eyes were on his teammate, really to spill his secret. "Slade Archfield… is my older half-brother."


	12. Chapter 12

Silence had overridden the group as they stood, there. Takao stared in disbelief at his friend before a grin broke over his features. "So your big brother's a sadistic bastard too," he said, trying to make light of the situation however Takao realized he should have just shut up when a dreadful golden death glare landed on him.

Holding his hands up in surrender he sat back down as Rei turned towards Max, his eyes landing on him. Stepping towards the small blond he grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him towards him. "When were you going to tell the rest of us this overlooked detail?"

One certainly did not need to ask if the neko-jin was pissed off, the tone of his voice and the steady glare told his team more than enough. Slade tensed slightly, about to pull the enraged feline off of his younger brother but even he wasn't stupid enough to mess with Rei right now. He had seen the neko-jin enraged during the tag team tournament and others, especially his tag team partner, tended to suffer.

"I'm sorry Rei," Max murmured, his head held low. He hadn't known everything that Slade was doing but now he knew something. Slade was verbally abusing two of his teammates, teammates that had been at Max's side since the beginning. They had all suffered together and he had to choose a side.

Rei slowly released his shirt collar before stepping back, the rest of the team not daring to say anything to him. "Can we please not fight," Hiromi said as she stepped in the middle of the group. There was an annoyed growl as Rei turned away and Takao chased after him. He was suddenly remembering that one year they fought against the Psykicks and the amount of fights Rei had started with him.

Either way Takao knew there was something eating away at the neko-jin and Takao would find out what.

When the others had left Max glanced over at his brother, hands clenched into fists. "Why! Why are you doing this Slade?" He looked up at his brother, not believing that the one he looked up to for so long was stabbing his team in the back.

"Max…" Slade began but the boy just shook his head.

"No Slade. I don't know you anymore!" Max stared at the older one, still trying to wrap his mind around this. The brother he knew wouldn't have done something like this. He wouldn't have stabbed his teammates in the back.

"Max," Slade reached out a hand but the small blond smacked it away, eyes filled with tears.

"How… how could you do that to my friends?" Max shook his head as he turned away, running off from his brother. Deep down Slade felt a pain in the human part of him. He had just lost one of the most valuable things to him, his brother's respect.

Sitting outside of the arena wind rustled at his hair. Collapsing to the ground Brooklyn sighed, taking a deep breath. He had lost again but it wasn't like the psychologically damaging loss to Kai or the freedom of the loss against Takao. Instead this one left more questions than anything. Who was the man he had battled and what did he know about him?

It left him questioning his life and his very powers. Had he been experimented on even before his birth? And what was with that vision? He felt like he was a lab rat, like he had felt when he had been a member of the BEGA Bladers. He had been something to manipulate to Borcloff and Hitoshi, but no more. Now he was a member of a team and he had friends who actually cared for him. Garland hadn't turned him away, instead welcoming him into his home and his perfectionist family. He could still remember the looks from Garland's parents and siblings. Instantly they were judging him, wondering what type of athletic title he held.

He hadn't seen them again but he could feel in Garland's mind and hear the arguments over the phone. He had no pedigree, no titles, he was no top athlete in anything. He was an orphan with no background and Garland's family was upset, trying to encourage him to take up with a 'worthwhile prospect'. Once again he had been reduced to a nobody.

He could deal with Garland's family not liking the prospect of him being gay but what Brooklyn hated was the way they looked down upon him because he didn't hold any professional titles. He understood very well why the silver haired martial artist did not live at home.

At the sound of footsteps Brooklyn tilted his head back, Andros standing over him. In an instant the aquamarine eyes flickered down as he pushed himself up. "I failed you."

At that the elder Canadian held up a hand. "What are you talking about? The skill you just showed was beyond any of us. If you did anything you proved to us that we still have a long way to come and AVALANCHE was playing with us." Kneeling down Andros glanced at the newest team member. "Brooklyn, the others don't know I'm making this offer. But would you like to become a permanent member?"

At that he sat up sharply, trying to process what Andros had just asked him. Becoming a permanent member of their team would mean leaving his home and friends behind. Maybe it was for the best. With him out of the picture Garland didn't have to worry about what his family thought of him.

"I know, it's a big decision," Andros said but the ginger haired blader just stared at him.

"I'll do it."

"Now that was an… interesting last couple battles. Now let me introduce the next two teams! The Renegades and the All Stars."

With the introductions the two teams stared at each other, neither saying a word as Judy sat there next to her team. Rick growled as his fist drove into the bench. "Alright," he said as he looked up. "I'm going to rip them apart."

"Be patient Rick," Judy glanced over, seeing her eldest son sitting on the opposite bench. Family or not he would be defeated. She would deal with Slade's team the same way she had dealt several years back with Emily and the Bladebreakers, with cold indifference. However this time losing wasn't a choice. This wasn't a simple title match and it would serve everyone if the All Stars could take them out now.

As Emily watched the others closely Judy adjusted her headset. "Emily and Eddie, you're up first. Emily, make sure to store this data for further use in later battles."

"Understood," Emily said as she stood up, taking off her jacket and picking up her tennis racket. Even though she wouldn't admit it she was worried. She hadn't bladed in competition for quite some time and she wondered if this team had anything on the Bladebreakers. Max had destroyed her when she had faced him in the qualifiers, Rick doing the same to Michael. Either way she would do her best and if she didn't win she only hoped the Bladebreakers could use their data. If they lost she would deliver it to Kyouju right after the round. She only hoped he was already planning something in that brilliant mind of his.

As Eddie stood there he dribbled his basketball. "It's quiet without the crowds," he said warily.

Emily nodded in response. "It is, but that doesn't matter. Soon enough we'll be back home with our fans."

As Alistair and Drake approached from the other side the gears began turning and the bladers were lowered into the ground. Emily grinned as she saw the swamp before them and the damp ground. It looked like a miniature of the Everglades and Emily knew Trygator would be right at home. If they were able to beat them that just meant one less thing for the Bladebreakers to worry about. None of the teams were delusional enough to think that there was really any purpose to this tournament other than the Renegades taking on the Bladebreakers but if they could knock them out of this tournament they could turn this into a real battle and not just another one of those games they had all grown so used to.

Emily only hoped that getting involved in the arena in this game wouldn't end as badly as the last time, remembering when Kai had taken her bitbeast from her. She wanted to win this time but not to the point of losing her bitbeast again.

"3… 2… 1… Go shoot!"

The battle was playing out on the screen in the Bladebreaker training room, the members only paying slight attention to the fight. They had other things on their minds, each of the members more focused with something else.

"Don't you want to watch your brother?" Max glanced up at the question before shaking his head, focusing on Draciel once more as it held up its defense against Aster.

"He's changed. He's not my brother anymore," Max said quietly and Takao pushed himself up at that.

"He's still your brother. Hell, this is the second time Hitoshi is aiming to knock me around. Doesn't mean he's not my brother anymore," at that Max looked over at his friend before sighing slightly. Takao was right but it was easier to think Slade had been brainwashed or something than that this had been his own choice.

"It's okay," Rei pointed out, giving his lover a pointed glare. "Kyouju and Hiromi went to record it and gather whatever data they could." Takao gave a shrug in response as he motioned to Rei before heading out. Rei followed him, glancing at Takao as the world champion shut the door.

"What is up with you lately Rei?" He asked, eyes boring into Rei as he reached for him. Hands clenched slightly as the neko-jin turned resolutely away. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I don't want to be here."

"None of us really want to be part of this tournament. We need to fight the Renegades and it's never fun fighting a psycho."

Golden eyes flickered in a glare. "No, you don't understand! I'm not doing anything here but cheering on the sidelines. I want to be home with Kouji, not dragged away from him," Rei shut his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't want to be apart from him ever. I don't want to be part of these tournaments and I don't want to blade anymore!"

Takao felt like he had just been slapped in the face, staring as he slowly shut his mouth. In the past year Daichi hadn't even told him he was quitting but it was to do something else in the world of beyblading. This wasn't switching teams to prove himself. Rei was quitting. He wouldn't be a member of the Bladebreakers or any other team. He wouldn't beyblade anymore.

"I'll still cheer you on… but I need to retire and focus on other things," the voice was quiet as Takao stared at him.

"What happened to being a beyblader? It used to be your life," Takao shook his head as he pushed Rei back. "How could you do this to the team! What happened to the Rei I knew?"

At that he glanced away. "He had a son and if you don't start taking responsibility for us then maybe it's time I left for good, went back home."

Takao stared at that as he grabbed Rei's shirt, eyes unblinking. "What do you want me to do Rei?"

"Take responsibility! Start being a man and a father!" He tensed his jaw in response as he reached up, hands clenching at Takao's jacket. "How are you going to pay for Kouji? Do you expect me to be the one working? Where is the money coming from? If you don't shape up I'm going home. I'm finding someone that will do what they promise," he pushed Takao back against the wall. "You promised to do whatever it took to take care of me and Kouji. How are you doing that?"

Turning around Rei stalked off, Takao staring blankly as he watched Rei leave. His heart plunged as he leaned back against the wall, sinking to the ground. He didn't even know what he had done to piss the other off so much. Growling slightly he ran after the neko-jin and put a hand on Rei's shoulder. He quickly turned and Takao grabbed his face, not letting him move. Eyes lingered on Rei before Takao pressed him against the wall, hand resting on his cheek and kissing the neko-jin. Hands wrapped around Takao's neck, pulling the other close as he returned the kiss.

A hand fisted in Takao's jacket, pulling him against his body. The world champion couldn't help but smirk as he kissed Rei back, one arm wrapping around him to pull him closer.

"Go Lizardborg!" Drake called out as his beyblade took the beating Emily's Trygator was giving out, the aqua beyblade slamming hard as Eddie's Trypio held up its defensive position, the wide ring not allowing Alistair's Sharkborg to get any closer.

"Take him down Emily!" She nodded as Trygator pressed the attack harder, sparks flying from the contact of the beyblades.

"I'm trying," she snapped at him as her beyblade pressed harder. It was proving to be as hard to get a good solid attack in with his defense level. It wasn't to the point of difficulty that it had been battling Max but his defense was solid.

"Hey cutie," Alistair said with a wink towards Emily as Eddie looked at him like he was crazy. "How about when I beat you, you, me, and dinner."

Emily growled in response, her eyes focusing on her beyblade. "Trygator!" She yelled to her bitbeast and it slammed back, dodging out of the way of Drake's beyblade. The covered male couldn't help but let his eyes stare at Emily as her beyblade slammed against Sharkborg. It slammed against it; chipping off a piece before it was knocked back. The turquoise beyblade was knocked back and Alistair clutched at his middle, having not dodged out of the way of the beyblade Sharkborg sent flying.

Emily gasped as she stared for a minute. She had never hurt anyone before and deep down it hurt to know she could have injured someone.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked and then Alistair just grinned.

"So, you wanna play rough ball… Sharkborg! Attack!" The beyblades slammed against each other as Emily gasped as Trygator was pushed back. A growl escaped as the genius blader tried to convince her beyblade to give more energy into the attack. The beyblade was knocked into the swamp and Eddie gave a silent gasp as both beyblades converged on the large beyblade.

Eddie glanced towards his partner but knew no typical beyblade would be able to escape that swamp. He was as good as finished as his beyblade jumped, slamming hard against Lizardborg. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he panted, his gaze focusing intently as he tried to gain control of this fight.

"Trypio! Scorpio Sting!" His beyblade slammed down before being thrown off, rolling to the side however Lizardborg was slowing as the aqua beyblade leapt from the swamp, the alligator bitbeast having been nearly dead in its natural habitat and like the creature it was based on it attacked without warning.

The first of the Renegade beyblades was thrown out and Alistair held his hands up. "Looks like it's just you and me, doll. So how about that dinner."

"How's this for an answer!" Emily snapped at him, her beyblade slamming hard against Sharkborg in response. She would win this first battle for the All Stars and they would defeat the Renegades.

_You can't win. Your coach doesn't even really want you. She chose her son and the newcomer last year. You aren't a part of her ideal team._

"Shut up…" Emily's voice was a whisper to the voice in her mind that taunted her. "Trygator! Take him out!"

The aqua beyblade tried to push back but was quickly losing ground as Emily felt her legs nearly give way. The battle was exhausting and it was taking its toll on her. She was losing control of this battle and quick, body feeling ready to collapse as her eyes locked onto Alistair.

_You're worthless to her, worthless to them all. Stick to your computer. It's the only thing you're good at. Leave the battling to the real beybladers. Do you remember how many times she held you back? _

Emily clenched her jaw but her mind seemed to be going on its own, remembering how she had felt when she had been destroyed by Max. Judy couldn't have looked more proud than when Max and Rick beat her and Michael. She had to win to prove to Judy that the All Stars were just as strong as they had been. They could beat the Renegades and as her anger grew Emily began to feel weaker.

"Trygator! Alligator's Bite!" The beyblade slammed harder and the bitbeast surged forward, chomping down on the shark. The shark bitbeast was trying to get away before turning around and attacking.

"That was weak! I thought the All Stars had more to offer," Alistair said as he glanced over at Emily, snorting in response. "Aquatic Terror!" The blue beam fired and struck hard. Trygator was flung back and stopped in the mud as Emily was knocked across the arena, unmoving as she hit the ground. A few moments later she shakily lifted herself up, gathering her beyblade into her hand. She had failed.

"Don't worry Emily, I'll get the next one," Michael said as he patted the girl on the shoulder as soon as she joined them on the bench. He wouldn't let her loss be in vain. He was up next and glancing up his muscles tensed, seeing Slade approach their bench.

"What do you want?"

"To wish you luck," then he glanced over at Emily. "You fought a good battle. I wish I could have faced you," he gave a brief smile and Emily stared down at the ground, not wanting anyone to see her cheeks flush. Leaning forward Slade kissed her cheek briefly as the team glowered at him.

"Listen you fucking Casanova," Rick snarled as he got to his feet, standing over Slade. "When we get in it's you and me! My Rock Bison is going to make you wish you'd never seen a beyblade!"

A hand rested on his shoulder, trying to calm Rick down as Judy stood between her team and her elder son. "Maybe you should leave Slade." There was a brief nod in response as he turned away. "And Slade, one more thing."

At that he froze, looking at his mother.

"I will do what I have to in order to win, even if it means defeating you." With that there was a brief nod as he left. Heading back to the bench he glanced over at Ryu.

"You'll be up against Michael Parker. Don't go easy and don't let him win," hands clenched slightly, replaying it in his mind. Had his mother always been this cold and bitter towards others?

There was a brief nod as Ryu climbed into the arena, glancing over at the blond teen. "Let's have a good, honorable game."

"Whatever you say Superboy," Michael's gaze locked on the other as he hefted his baseball in his hand, moving into a pitching position. At the end of the countdown Ryu launched his beyblade a Michael pitched the ball, the ball cracking open and the beyblade dropping at a very fast rate. Trygle slammed down hard, just missing Voltekborg as Ryu moved out of the way. He would have to watch himself with this Michael.

Michael was proving to not be in the mood to mess around. Trygle turned, smashing at full power, sparks flying at the contact as he monopolized the battle. Ryu could see in his eyes that he wasn't about to let up until this battle was over. He dodged most of the strikes but Michael just kept on coming.

For every time Ryu managed to dodge several more were coming, controlling him completely. Getting out of the way wasn't an option, the muck slowing his beyblade down though as he watched he realized Trygle almost seemed to fly over the mud, and then there was the case of the added speed. With so little recent information, given that the last time Michael had battled in competition he had been eliminated quickly, there was little information on how his game had grown in the past years.

"Trygle!" Michael called for his bitbeast and the eagle emerged, talons forward, raking across the other beyblade as the two clashed.

Knocked back Ryu recovered his footing, his gaze locking on Michael for a moment as he took a deep breath before calling to his bitbeast, the insect emerging as Trygle came in for another attack. Voltekborg coming out had saved him this time, dodging out of the way of the attack as Voltekborg followed his movements only to be hit by the wind from Trygle's wings. Taking a breath he focused, realizing that he might be able to win if he dodged the first attack, the next two always weaker, and kept Michael guessing long enough to tire him out. Unfortunately it was a slim chance, Ryu not understanding where all the baseball player's speed and power was coming from.

The next attack was coming and as predicted he was able to stop the first attack but not the next to, his beyblade thrown back as Trygle came for a full assault and Ryu was knocked off his feet. Blinking for a minute he saw his beyblade stop beside him as the All Stars cheered at his defeat.

As Ryu returned to his position Slade stood up, stepping towards the edge of the arena. Staring across the arena he saw his mother's confident expression and the way the team was congratulating Michael. Seeing Emily hug her teammate he felt something deep down but pushed it away just as quickly. He needed to defeat his opponent or risk going into a tie breaker. Staring across the area he saw the huge Rick Anderson stand up and flip Slade off.

Slade was trying very hard to respect his opponent but the huge man seemed to make it nearly impossible. As he climbed down he glanced over at Rick, loading his beyblade onto an arrow as Rick spun his launcher around before snapping his beyblade into it and threaded his ripcord through.

"Listen pretty boy! It's just you and me now! I'm gonna mess up that face of yours!"

Slade focused intently on him without saying a word. He couldn't trust himself not to be rude to him and he knew Max was watching somewhere. He needed to show him that deep down he hadn't changed.

"3… 2… 1… Go shoot!" Both beyblades were launched and Rock Bison instantly went on the attack. Slade was knocked back, having not been ready for such raw power but now he knew what to expect from Rick. He was a powerful beyblader but he didn't have much more than that, just raw power.

His own power seemed to have increased darting around the other beyblade as Rick gave a growl. "Quit playing around!" Rick snapped as his beyblade charged forward. The hit was direct, pushing Xaviax back as Slade had to pick himself up again. He wasn't going to lie and say Rick wasn't good. He was and he had more than enough raw power to back up his mouth but Slade knew he was better. He just needed to wait for an opening. Slade knew he had the skill to pull this off if he just waited Rick out. The question was could his body and beyblade handle waiting this out. The large American blader had gotten better, sharper, since the last tournament.

"Drop Rock!"

Xaviax was hit hard by Rock Bison and Slade shakily pushed himself back up, knowing any more hits like that and that battle would be over. Both beyblades were spinning on a log and the Rock Bison went charging towards Xaviax. Slade's beyblade went skipping across the swamp water, Rick's beyblade slamming hard on the other side, balancing on the ground like a bull ready to charge.

Directing Xaviax the huge hawk emerged, colliding with the bull and both beyblades were thrown backwards. Rick brought up an arm, slamming against the wall and falling to his knees before lifting himself up, a glare landing on Slade. "I was being nice… but now you're going down! Rock Bison, attack!"

Slade dodged out of the way and Xaviax followed, just barely avoiding Rick's attack. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer as Rock Bison circled back, driving Xaviax against the wall. He clenched a jaw in response, watching closely. Finally he saw the hole he was waiting for and attacked.

"Xaviax! Tornado Arrow!" The avian bitbeast slammed hard in a whirlwind of movement, striking the bull as the beyblade slammed hard from above, knocking the other beyblade of balance. It landed on its top and stopped spinning.

Rick gave a yell at that as he stepped over and retrieved his beyblade.

"Renegades win!"

At that Slade stepped over, picking up his beyblade. Glancing up at Rick he met the hard eyes. "Ryu, hand me Alistair's head!" He called out to his teammate.

The silver haired masked man glanced at Alistair. "Sorry Alistair," He apologized, pulling off the gray-skinned cyborg's head off. He heard him wail, saying he did nothing wrong. To shut him up, he tossed his head into the arena, and was caught by Slade's hand.

Reaching around him he grabbed Rick's ass and pressed Alistair's head in Rick's face, their lips together. Alistair barely got a taste of the spiciness of the large American before he was shoved into the swamp water.

Finally breaking the surface he coughed slightly, sputtering in the filthy water. Slade could see the All Stars staring down in amusement, but Michael's gaze filled with anger and something else… jealousy?

Emily meanwhile just covered her mouth, finding the scenario to be quite entertaining.

"So they won. You doing okay?" Adam glanced back at Max, stepping over to the small blond. They were the only ones in the training room and the blue eyes lifted up.

"I'm fine," he insisted but the elder one stepped over, wrapping his arms around Max. "Why is he doing this to my team? And why did he have to do that?" Max motioned to the screen as Adam shook his head, taking his seat. He knew this had to be hard for Max but was proud at how well the young Bladebreaker was handling it. He only knew about fighting friends and he imagined fighting your own brother to be harder. Deep down he felt pity for both Max and Takao, both needing to fight against their older brothers.

"You aren't fine," glancing down he rested a hand on Max's shoulder, eyes locking on him for a moment. "You're worried about fighting him and you're confused." At that the blue eyes turned away, Max wrapping his arms around his body.

"Why is he doing these things? Why is he coming after both my teams and humiliating Rick like that? Is it because they're my friends?" He shook his head, tears escaping. "Does he hate me?"

Adam reached around, holding the sobbing boy close as he stroked his hair. "I'm sure that's not it, Max." However he stopped as the door opened up, Hiromi and Kyouju coming in.

"Hey Maxie," Kyouju said as he smiled at the young blond. "I was wondering if you could run some drills for me. I wanted to give Draciel a minor update that I think you'll like," he held up a new running core and base, grinning.

The young blond nodded his head and hurried after Kyouju, handing over his beyblade as Kyouju switched it over and handed the beyblade back. Setting down his laptop he started recording, Max launching his beyblade into the dish. It took up a defensive position and Kyouju gave it a little while before launching Einstein into the dish. It bounced, slamming against the green beyblade with each bounce.

"You're getting a lot better," Max said as he glanced up at his friend and Kyouju just shook his head.

"Not really," he shrugged his shoulders, Einstein hitting Draciel hard but was bounced back, the young genius grinning. "It's working perfectly I see. Perhaps better than I anticipated," he smiled as Einstein bounced back towards him and Max smiled back, catching Draciel.

"Thanks Kyouju," he said as he placed a hand on Kyouju's shoulder. "This is just what I need to cheer me up. A tricked out beyblade ready to stand up against anything they throw at us." Hurrying over he pounced on his friend, tackling him to the ground with a large hug.

"No problem Maxie… now can you get off me?"

"Kai, will you just tell me what's wrong?" Jonouchi hurried over, grabbing Kai's arm, wondering why his lover had been in such a mood since they had gotten there. Catching up to him he wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his cheek against the strong back.

Turning around the Russian shoved him back, crimson eyes glowering at him. "It's not solved so easily Katsuya!"

"Just talk to me! I want to know!" Jonouchi stood before there before grabbing Kai's arm, looking at him pleadingly. "I don't like it when you won't talk with me. I love you and I want to help." Stepping forward he nuzzled against Kai's neck. "Just tell me what's wrong…"

"What's this, we having a little trouble in paradise?" There was a husky laugh as both turned and Jonouchi felt his ears flatten.

"Listen up Slade! You got lucky last time and this time Max isn't here to protect you," he knew his friend wouldn't like him attacking his half brother but he deserved it.

"Katsuya, wait!" At that he turned, his eyes falling on Kai for a moment. Now he knew this made no sense whatsoever. Kai hated Slade as much as he did and now he was protecting him but then he realized why Kai had stopped him, seeing a brief glint of metal in his palm. They would handle this like beybladers.

"What's the matter, you can't fight your own battles? Or are the traitors pretending to be good now?" Slade asked but paused as he saw Jonouchi pull his launcher out. A blue ripcord was already pulled loose from the metal band around his wrist and Dranzer was loaded into the launcher. He nodded his head, leading them out of the hallway and onto the beach. He'd accept this battle.

"3… 2… 1… Go shoot!"

Slade found himself knocked back, his body and beyblade worn from the battle against Rick and realizing that this had been a bad choice. His beyblade was wedged between the black and blue ones, being ground against and battered. Both held their ground as if they didn't even feel his attempts to fight back, weaving through each other and taking turns at hard blows against his beyblade as Slade tried to recover his footing. Taking this battle had been the right thing to do but he thought that the fighting would keep them from working together. Instead they almost seemed to mend their arguments by battling him.

"Xaviax, go!" He called out to his beyblade and the bitbeast emerged, trying to fight back against the two beyblades. No matter how big Xaviax was it was no match for two Bladebreakers. He knew he would lose as another beyblade came forward, knocking Dranzer slightly back. "Jin…" he said, gasping at the man with the covered face. Why was Jin saving him?

"You work for me. I can't have you defeated so easily," he said as the green beyblade intersected Dranzer and was pushed back as Kai's crimson eyes bore into him. Slamming hard from one side Jonouchi took the other, knocking the two beyblades against each other, each hit from each other starting to slow them down.

"What's the matter Hitoshi, can't keep up?' Jonouchi snapped back, his eyes on Takao's brother. He had once trusted him, but no more. Crimson met brown and Jonouchi gave a nod as he brought an arm forward, flames circling them and consuming both Kai and Jonouchi.

"Spiral Flame Strike!" The two beyblades began moving around their opponents' beyblades, consuming them in a spiral of flames, closing off and choking them. An explosion was heard and both Metal Driger and Xaviax were thrown out, causing Slade to freeze as Jonouchi and Kai both caught their beyblades.

Slade panted lightly as he looked up at the pair. If they could work together this well during an argument then what was the rest of the team like? Realization crushed him once he realized what he had to do. His brother would hate him for this but if he didn't do this they would be crushed. The Bladebreakers as a team could not be defeated…

But as individuals, just maybe.

Takao grinned to himself as he rolled over, seeing his lover sleeping beside him. Leaning over he pulled the blankets up over Rei's nude body, seeing the strong arms wrapped around the pillows, nestled into them and curled up tightly in a fetal position. Reaching over he stroked the hair the had come loose of the white ribbon and picked up the fabric, placing it on the desk before leaning in to kiss the top of his head.

Getting up Takao quickly dressed before heading out of the room only to see Michael and Rick washed and yelling. "Guys, can you keep it down a little? Rei's taking a nap. He hasn't been sleeping well."

"And why would I care!" Rick snarled and Michael put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the large blader. "We lost and did you see what the slime ball pulled?"

Michael gave a slight smile at that, trying to calm his teammate. He had wished they had won too, having wanted to face AVALANCHE but some things just weren't meant to be. Not that Slade's little stunt didn't humiliate Rick, rubbing salt into an open wound. He was mad at their coach's elder son, humiliating his teammate after he beat them. It wasn't noble, it wasn't even nice and more than anything Michael couldn't hide the rage that had been there upon seeing Sade use that head to kiss Rick.

And that was after they had mentally tortured Emily. Deep down Michael wanted to teach them all a lesson they wouldn't soon forget so he turned towards Takao. "You have to beat them Takao. Slaughter them, show them that the BBA isn't to be messed with."

"Uh… yeah… I plan to," he scratched his head in response, staring at Michael for a minute. He didn't plan on losing to the Renegades but right now he was confused. Had something happened while he wasn't paying attention?

"They humiliated us Takao. I want them to feel that same humiliation. You didn't see what they did to Rick and Emily, now I want them to pay!" He punched his other hand, growling slightly. Slade had always been kind to him but what had been done to Emily was inhuman and Rick was outright humiliated. As if it wasn't bad enough that he lost Slade had turned him into a laughing stock. At least the arena wasn't full of fans, but still, there was no telling if this was being broadcast or not.

"I'll take care of that bastard my own way, messing up his pretty boy face!" Rick yelled as he growled, his fist hitting the wall and leaving a dent. "Yeah, it's a real joke until someone gets hurt. Namely him!"

"Come on guys, let's not get violent," he held up his hands as he tried to calm down the two enraged Americans only for Rick to growl, shoving Takao back.

"Violent? Violent! I'll show you violent, Mr. world champ!" Rick snapped as he reached to grab his shirt collar, a look of fear crossing Takao's face. "This fight isn't over. They went over the line and they're going to pay."

Dropped to the ground Takao gave a groan, rubbing his butt, thinking he should have paid attention to the battle. At least then he would've known what had upset the All Stars so badly. "Listen guys, we'll beat them okay?" He said as he stood up. "Slade's not going to get away with this."

Michael nodded in response. "Alright Takao," he said, slapping the world champion on the back. "You beat them."

Slade growled, staring at his beyblade as his team glanced up at him. He needed a new beyblade, deep gouges in the attack ring. His eyes glanced at each of them, taking in the view of his team "What's up mate?" Alistair asked, glancing at his captain as Slade stalked past him. "What's the matter, we won."

"The Bladebreakers… they're going to destroy us," at that each of them glanced up. "Unless we destroy them first. I want you ripping them apart, taking them down. I want them to be torn apart emotionally. I want them the team to be torn apart, to hate each other so badly that the word 'team' isn't in their vocabulary."

"Slade…" Ryu began as he stared at his captain. "Are you sure about this?"

He clenched his jaw in response, gaze locking on Ryu. "I'm positive. As a team they're undefeatable. Separated we can take them down. We need to beat them." Stepping in he sat on the edge of the bed, feeling it eat away at him but the truth was he needed to do this. Glancing over his eyes fell on Alistair. He would find out what his teammate had done to Emily if it was the last thing he did.


	13. Chapter 13

Alistair turned his gaze, feeling his captain's eyes on him. The way he was looking at him started to make the grey-skinned cyborg shift uncomfortably, feeling his back up against the wall. "Hey mate, what's with the look?"

"What did you say to Emily to make her so upset?" Slade asked, his voice cold and stern. He would whip his teammate's butt for hitting on Emily, but he wanted to know what made the ginger-haired girl so angry. It was rare to see her like that, but not to the extent of being provoked.

The other two Renegades stared at the two, watching them stare down and it felt like a Mexican stand-off. Only there were no pistols to draw out, only blinks to make either one crack. "Twenty bucks says Slade makes Alistair crack." Drake said sarcastically

The older blader glanced at Drake like he was crazy. He shook his head, knowing Slade would always make Alistair crack, no matter what the other did.

As those silver eyes on the British cyborg bore into him, his lip twitched and comically broke down. "I told her she couldn't win. I also told her your mother doesn't really want her, so Judy chose Max and Rick to be on her 'ideal team'." He explained, feeling the look on Slade's face tense. "And I said she was… Worthless to the team; that she should stick to a computer since she is good at it… To leave blading to the real bladers and that your mom always held her back."

The blond man took what Alistair said into his mind, flipping the tall blader off his feet and put his teammate in a headlock. "Emily's a lot stronger than you, physically and mentally!" He yelled in a comical angry way, squeezing his grip. An idea popped into his head, remembering how Rei was pissed off at Max and the way he held him. "You want to mend some things? Go after that cat, he had no right to hold Max that way… Also, Emily's a great beyblader. You should try facing her without your psychic powers… Now that I think about it, I think you should apologize to her."

Alistair gasped, feeling Slade let go of him and breathed for some air. "But Slade, your mom's team is gonna wring our necks," he reminded.

Slade sighed, knowing his mother and brother were watching, and he needed to make amends. However, he had watched some of those battles the Bladebreakers did in the past. Call it jealousy, but he had wished he had battled Max. Or at least been his tag-team partner. When he saw Rick on television, he became worried for the younger sibling and the All Stars' reputation. Rick had no right to cal himself a beyblader, using raw power and intimidation. He was like a beyblading bully, and the pun lived up to it with the giant teen's Rock Bison. "I'll take my chances," he said firmly. "Also, Emily is off limits," this was added as well as a restriction.

In the All Stars' room, Emily was doing some analysis on the Renegades battles. The young genius was paying more attention to Rick's battle with Slade, watching the blond man use his years of experience in blading in the performance. _'Slade... I know it's only once in awhile we see you but… What have you been doing for the last five years?' _She wondered, jumping slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're worried about Slade, aren't you?" Judy asked, seeing her assistant play the last battle over and over again. If there was one thing the blond director was, it was observant.

Her elder son had been born first, being a teenage mother of thirteen back then, and married the handsome and wealthy wielder of Xaviax, Jason Archfield. She loved Kikyo back then, but Jason had a mysterious air to him. They got married after Jason took responsibility for his father's company, right after a tearful and depressing graduation from middle school. Nothing was the same after that incident, but she and her remaining friends did everything they could to stay happy.

Reality kicked in when there was a knock at the door, everyone's eyes on it. "I'll get it." Eddie jumped from the bed, the basketball player walking over to the door and opened it to see the Renegades. "Slade…" He blinked a few times.

This caused Rick to jump in response, his hard eyes on the pretty boy and growled. "Let me at him! I'm not going to let him gloat about his victory!" He yelled, steaming mad at the humiliation he suffered.

Steve practically had to hold down the teen of New York, the other having gotten stronger and sharper in beyblading and fighting. "And I thought my Tryhorn was hard to tame," he muttered sarcastically. Rick's and his bitbeasts were the same in animal spirit, but the dark skinned blader's was made from raw power, like the master itself.

Michael glared at Slade, wondering what he wanted. "Let him speak Rick… After all, I'm sure he doesn't mind humiliating us a second time," he said bitterly.

Slade lowered his head, but first he needed to get Alistair to apologize. He pushed the British man forward, his silver eyes on the teammate. "Go ahead and tell them what you said to me."

Alistair groaned, sighing and turned his gaze to Emily. As their eyes met, he ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair. "I'm sorry for getting into your head. Your boyfriend didn't take too kindly to my choice of words…. You actually had me, so I sincerely apologize for taunting you," he said.

Emily lowered her head quickly, not wanting anyone to see her blush. As much as she liked the blond man, she needed to maintain a tough image. Bringing her head up, her expression was serious. "Thanks I guess… Slade, don't you want to say something?"

Ryu turned to gaze at his captain, giving him 'the look'. If there was anything he was good at, it was making sure Slade was honorable with the All Stars. He didn't approve of his captain's actions with Rick, even if Eddie, Steve, and Emily found it amusing.

Slade rubbed the back of his head, his silver eyes on all of his childhood friends and mother. "I… I'm sorry Rick. I'm sorry for grasping your ass and using Alistair to steal your kiss. However, I don't approve of what you did last year," he began to say, driving in his point. "The All Stars are a team of honorable bladers. I don't know why my mother chose you of all people, but I didn't appreciate the way you treated my brother. And another thing, I really don't like how you get under Michael's skin. Sure, he's a little… flashy at best, but he's also my best friend and I'd rather it had been him on that tag-team last year."

Rick crossed his arms over his chest, snorting in response. In his opinion Slade could kiss his ass. His team didn't complain so why the hell should Slade?

Michael blinked, taking this all in and burst out laughing. "Is that what it's all about? Oh Slade, I'm sorry… I thought you changed, but damn it all… You're still the same!" He held his middle, remembering how Slade was always protective of him, Emily, and the others.

"Yeah dude, Rick's cool… Sure, he was rough on the team, but he's really earned our respect," Eddie assured, knowing he was reluctant about the replacement for Steve. He remembered the football player broke his leg during practice, and he would be in the hospital for awhile. That was why Judy contacted Kikyo.

Slade was surprised by all of this, wondering what was true and false in what Zero had shown him. He was reluctant to work for the mad scientist, but he needed to protect those that he loved from his demented wrath. "Listen… I'm willing to forget about this if you are," Slade offered, giving Rick a chance.

Rick saw the hand, hesitant at first but he took and gripped it hard. "Alright, I'm willing to… Put it in the past," he said, not wanting to say any butt-related jokes. It was bad enough that the young blond, who he saw in his mind to be a frail and innocent baby, turned out to be so mischievous and sneaky. "Just don't touch my ass. It's bad enough I've got your baby brother abusing it!"

Slade narrowed his eyes, boring into the hard ones. "Are you bad mouthing my little brother?" He asked, bringing Rick close. If anyone said anything bad about Max, that person would be in a load of trouble. It was the big brother in him that made him protective of his 'innocent baby brother'.

Michael saw this coming, placing both hands on two bladers' shoulders calmly. "Anyway, thanks for your concerns Slade… I'm glad we got the bad blood resolved," he said, his blue eyes on the light-haired blond.

The older male gazed at Michael, letting go of Rick's hand. "Michael… You're my childhood friend. The Renegades would never do anything to harm you… But I can't let what Kai did three years ago go unnoticed," he said firmly.

Judy knew what Slade was talking about, remembering when the dual-haired Russian used Black Dranzer to steal the All Stars' bitbeasts. She knew Kai had gotten stronger, but wondered if Slade was powerful enough. Although, something did cross her mind and it was the same question that Emily was thinking about when she watched Slade battle Rick. "Slade, before you go I want to ask you something," she said.

Slade glanced at his mother, motioning for her and Kikyo to follow him. He didn't want his childhood friends to know what he and the Renegades had been doing for the past five years. "Ryu, you and the guys head up to the room to rest up," he said, watching his teammates leave. "There's one more thing I need to do." The blond man walked over to Emily.

The ginger-haired genius gazed at Slade, seeing his hands on her shoulders. When she glanced up he leaned in and felt his lips fully pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock.

Emily watched Slade pull back, feeling her cheeks heat up. "W-what was… That for?" She stuttered.

"That… That's for me not confessing my feelings for you many years ago," Slade answered, smiling gently at Emily. He gazed at the rest of the All Stars, his silver eyes on each of them. "And if you guys plan on giving Emily a hard time, I've got my eyes on all three of you mischievous sneaks."

All three of them simply smiled, knowing Slade's crush on Emily was obvious. "Don't sweat it; I'll make sure nobody hits on her," Michael assured.

Emily smirked, her own eyes on the baseball player and captain. "Oh really? You can't fight your way out of a paper bag," she teased lightly, seeing the dirty blond captain easily frustrated from being outwitted by his teammate.

Slade, Kikyo, and Judy were outside of the hallway, using the arena to talk about what the older man had been doing for the past five years. The blond scientist turned to gaze at her oldest son, her blue eyes on him. "Slade, I know running your father's company is time consuming and your visits are short, but… What have you been doing for the past five years?" she asked.

Closing those silver eyes, he sighed heavily. How could he tell his mother that he was a bounty hunter? He knew the truth had to come out, so it was best that she knew the truth. "After the tournament five years ago… Dr. Zero blackmailed us to carry Hitoshi to his lab. That was when Hitoshi was gravely injured, a… secondary personality took over, and called himself Shippu no Jin."

"I've heard of that name before. It was an anime that started back in the late nineties, but got cancelled due to being too violent." Kikyo interjected, having seen the elder Kinomiya watch it on Saturdays. She was glad Adam didn't watch it, but thought it was kind of cute to see him tease the older boy lightly about his taste in anime. "But go ahead, continue your story."

"Now that part of the mystery is solved, where was I? Ah yes, anyway, after that incident it reminded me of… my father's death, so I convinced my team that we should be bounty hunters for hire. However we only lend our services to those who are just and noble. We take in the corrupt alive and we make sure that no innocents are harmed," Slade explained to his mother and Kikyo, his silver eyes on them. "However, Zero found out about our 'business' in 2001 and he blackmailed us into doing some of his work. We were reluctant, but then he threatened to kill you, Max, and those I held close to me if I didn't do what he said."

Judy tensed at this, remembering that time she was cold and indifferent towards Max and his teammates. Sure, he was family but she did whatever it took to win. She heard a familiar sinister chuckle, turning around to see a familiar raven haired scientist. "Now Slade, we shouldn't be trading secrets. That would spoil the game," Zero grinned evilly, but shrugged his shoulders.

"But then again, it's always nice to see the reactions," he laughed like a maniac. His own eyes landed on Kikyo and his grin widened. "Hello sis, long time no see."

Kikyo glanced at Zero, covered her mouth and her eyes widened in horror. "Cameron Akatsuki…" her voice trailed off.

Zero growled at Kikyo, leapt over the seats and brought a hand up. "Cameron Akatsuki is dead!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. His appearance shifted and twisted, revealing chalk white skin, messy spiked jungle green hair with black streaks, a Glasgow smile with gray make-up to cover them, red markings on his eyes, and his eyes were pure black with red slits, sharp black claws, and stood 5'11". He wore a purple and black high-collared trench coat that stopped at his knees, dark green vest zipper styled, a blue and purple dress shirt, a maroon tie, purple and black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black leather boots with straps to match. "I prefer Dr. Zero these days, the local mad scientist if you will."

"My God… is that your real appearance?" Slade whispered, never having seen the demented man's appearance when he was younger.

Zero made a 'ding' noise like in the game shows, and smiled evilly. "Give the boy a prize! Yup, this is my real appearance. I feel…" he hopped onto his seat, lounging back in an easy-going manner. "… comfortable in it, unlike that dead waste of human flesh. Besides, the genetic and cyborg 'fetish' is more my thing." His dark sinister eyes fell on the three. "After all, your mother is the only one to have seen my true form," he said.

Judy turned away at that, her arms wrapping around herself and bit her lower lip. "But there's just one thing that's been bugging everyone…" He stroked his chin, pretending to think of the right question, and grinned evilly. "Why have you been so cold and bitter towards your sons? After all, they are your family. He told you his dirty little secrets; it's only fair that you repay the favor. Isn't that right… Barbie?"

This caught Judy off guard, feeling vulnerable from Zero's words. She knew why she did it, and in response it caused her to bring up that cold mask again. However, he reappeared in front of her out of the blue, and looked prepared to strike.

"Mom!" Slade yelled, pushing her out of harm's way and yelled in pain, feeling Zero's sharp nails dig into his shoulders.

"Oh quit yelling. The cybernetic enhancements I gave you should make you unstoppable… that is if they don't go out of date." Zero let out one last sinister laugh. "And don't bother getting off the island or calling for help. I destroyed the ship, rigged this island with explosives, and created a jamming device to block out all forms of communication, including cell phones," he said before disappearing into thin air.

The icy cold and indifferent emotions inside Judy shattered, her blue eyes on her injured son. It caused the mother inside her to kick in. "Slade!" She cried out, rushing over to her eldest son. She watched the nanobots inside Slade take care of the wound, feeling terrible for what that horrendous monster did to her son.

"Slade… I'm so sorry," she said, pulling her son into a tight hug. "… When you lost your title when you were twelve Zero and I had a private conversation… he explained to me that he was responsible for everyone's deaths. He closed all forms of electronics and rigged the stadium with explosives… If I didn't hand you over, he threatened to kill everyone in the stadium," she explained, and her blue eyes welled up with tears.

"When you were in Russia he… offered to let me save you if I could beat Russia's top team. I resigned from my job as the science professor of the university you and your father always came by to see me at. I had no idea what to do, but I remembered your father had tons of books in his office on beyblading. The same ones I always read to you when you were little. As for the way I've been acting, it was hard to deal with the pain of seeing you with that madman. I cut off my emotions, thinking it would help make the pain go away… But I was a fool!" Judy cried, letting all she had kept inside her out after nine years. "All I cared about was saving you, but I slowly became something I wasn't," she sobbed, but felt her chin cupped by Slade.

Slade bit his lower lip, his silver eyes filled with tears. "You… you only did what you thought was right at the time. You're not a cold and uncaring mother. I've always admired your intelligence, and dad would be amazed at what you've become. Although it's hard to keep Alistair off of you, trying to plan out 'how to ask you out'," he rolled his eyes playfully, wiping away her tears.

Judy smiled at that, hugging her son tightly and pressed her body against his. She wanted to show her son that she was still the same and rubbed his back gently. "Slade… I know you must be angered by your father's death, but don't do something you shouldn't be doing," She said softly. "And let Kikyo get your shoulder."

The blond man groaned in humiliation. He was embarrassed that his mother was in 'protective mother mode' now. He wondered if Max went through the same thing after that battle with Neo Borg against Boris.

'_I wonder if my body will hold out…Blast, I almost forgot about the plan. I really hate to do this to Max…But I have to do it,' _he thought.

Rei could barely sleep; his golden eyes wide open even late into the night while the others slept. All he could think about was Kouji, and how he missed holding the young baby. He slipped out of his lover's arms, getting into his clothes and quietly took his beyblade. Maybe it was time to practice, see if he had what it took to be in one of these matches.

He walked down the hallway, leaving the section of their rooms and headed towards the beach. What better way to settle down than be in a calm and soothing surrounding. It was a breath of fresh air, adapting to the area like it was his own. He took out his launcher, loading up Driger into it and launched it. The silver beyblade landed smoothly, a light smile touching his lips. _'I may have stopped blading, but that doesn't mean I'm out of shape and have forgotten how to do it,' _he thought.

_Well, you shouldn't leave your mind wide open mate. After all, somebody can just come on in and invite themselves. _

The young neko-jin's felt a moment of shock, seeing a turquoise and red marked beyblade attack his own. Seeing it wobble a bit he growled lowly. "Show yourself!" he yelled, not in the mood to play games.

Alistair came out of the trees, landing on the sand and his red eyes met with the gold ones. A smirk crossed his lips, slowly standing up and it didn't flicker even when the neko-jin gave him a nasty glare. "Hey… Hello Kitty called, she told me to tell you she's suing you for copyright infringement," he quipped.

Rei narrowed his eyes, his silver beyblade striking back against the other blade. "Driger, attack!" he yelled, the blade gaining speed and bashed against the other one. "You have a lot of nerve, striking me out in the open like a spineless coward."

"Oooo, I'm quakin' in my boots," Alistair mocked, pretending to be hurt and laughed lightly. Sharkborg continued to counter Rei's attacks, not giving in to the other's speed. "Let me ask you this… do you trust your lover? I mean he acts like a kid… a teenage kid who enjoys nothing but beyblading."

Rei clenched his jaw at that, not about to give into the other's words. However, he did realize that the bluenette had been paying more attention to those spinning tops… No, he couldn't give up on his lover. He knew Takao was loyal to him, but would that loyalty last forever?

_You can't escape what I say, whether it be a physical or mental confrontation. Come on, don't you want someone that's responsible? A real man who would support you and your child? How will the 'world champion' of beyblading pay for Kouji's education? After all, the boy does need intelligence and not end up a deadbeat like his dear ol' dad. _

Rei thought about Kouji for a minute, wondering what he'd be like when he grew up. Now that he thought about it, he started to feel like Takao wouldn't keep his word, and would end up doing the same immature things he always did.

Alistair smirked, seeing Driger start to wobble a bit and took this opportunity to bash against the neko-jin's beyblade. "Better not daydream too much," he said, pushing Driger near the water. With one final push, he watched the beyblade skid into the ocean. "Welcome to my turf," he said.

"I don't think so! Driger, Thunder Slash!" The young blader yelled and the white tiger with green stripes was summoned his own beyblade pounding at the turquoise beyblade.

A mischievous grin was plastered onto his lips. The bitchip glowed blue as his beyblade jumped, and a giant Great White Shark bitbeast was summoned, opening its mouth and a ball of energy charged in its mouth. "Sharkborg! Aquatic Terror!" The blue beam caught Driger in the center of its chest, the white tiger roaring as it took the hit.

Rei's eyes widened in horror, seeing his beyblade wash up on shore. He walked over to it, kneeling down and looked at the deep marks, cracks, and edges that were missing. "Driger…" He whispered, never thinking that the MS beyblade could be damaged so easily. Sure, he lost to Moses at that battle, but to see it this badly damaged or shattered was beyond anything. He switched his gaze to find Alistair, seeing that he was gone. "Damn it!" He yelled, pounding his fist into the sand and tears were welling, feeling like he had been shattered.

Kai was by himself in the jungle area of the island, needing to clear his mind. Even if he had mended his argument with Jonouchi, he needed to be alone for the moment. Taking out Dranzer, he loaded up the blue beyblade into his launcher and released it. He needed to work off his own frustrations, one of a certain blond.

A purple beyblade was launched, pushing Dranzer into a tree and sparks flew. It made sure the blue one was stuck there, showing no mercy. The stoic Russian watched as the electricity from the random beyblade spark, caused the tree to fall. "Dranzer!" He yelled, his body tense as he worried for his bitbeast.

"So you do show emotion?" A voice out of nowhere asked. The covered man felt the pair of crimson eyes on him, narrowing his own eyes back.

"You'd understand the connection with one's bitbeast if you bothered to try," Kai said dryly, turning his body to get a better focus on Drake. His ears picked up a familiar sound, and saw his own beyblade return to his side.

Lizardborg returned to his master's side, spinning as it crackled with electricity. Drake's own pair of crimson eyes met with Kai's, the two staring at each other. "I do have a connection with my bitbeast, and with my teammates," he said, wondering in his mind why someone like Kai would not move on. Sure, he was once like Kai, but not to the extent of being anti-social and uncaring.

"Why don't you show me your 'bond' with your bitbeast," Kai challenged, wanting to teach his character a lesson.

"Alright, but you asked for it." The black and purple-clad man said, getting into a boxer stance. He threw a straight punch, Lizardborg moving fast and hit Dranzer dead on. His movements were quick, his beyblade mimicking those moves like they were one.

Kai winced, his own eyes trying to catch up with the other's blade, but he had never met anyone else that could move this quick besides Rei and Brooklyn. He then remembered the Renegades were six time champions, right? Did the once world champions practice religiously when they dropped off the radar? And if so, where had they been for the last five years? "Dranzer, don't give up!" The blue beyblade responded, holding its ground against Lizardborg and pushed back.

Drake was impressed; Kai did have the skills and experience to back it up. If what Slade said was true, the young Russian blader held a strong bond with his lover and his bitbeast. However, he questioned if Kai truly cared about his teammates deep down. "Okay, so you have strong connection to Dranzer… however, your life tends to be full of danger. Not only that, but have you ever dated someone outside of Jonouchi?" He asked.

Kai didn't respond to that, but his beyblade continued to push. _'What does he mean my life is full of danger?' _He thought with anger, a small part of it starting to cause doubt, causing Dranzer to be covered in negative area, similar to his fight with Brooklyn.

"Your obsession with wanting to beat Takao Kinomiya… it sickens me." Drake spat out the last part with anger, his beyblade charging up. "Isn't he your friend? Your comrade in arms? The one person who has considered you a friend, no matter how much you two don't get along?" He continued to question Kai, Lizardborg charging back at Dranzer and hit her back. "Unlike you, I've always been there for my teammates when they need me the most," he said, dashing at Kai and threw a punch across the other's face.

Kai actually felt the punch to his cheek, seeing that Drake was a fighter by instinct. He stumbled a bit, his red eyes on the older blader. "What I do is none-" He was cut off again, hit fast and sent flying against a tree. His gaze was slowly on Dranzer, feeling her slow down, but put his energy into helping regain the balance. "Enough of this, Dranzer!" The bitchip glowed, a brilliant and elegant phoenix was summoned.

"Lizardborg!" The humanoid black and purple lizard leapt from the beyblade, his tongue dripped with green slime, and snarled at the red phoenix. Lizardborg leapt at Dranzer, sinking his sharp teeth into the red one's neck, and electricity attacked the sacred bitbeast.

Kai yelled in pain, feeling the electricity as well. He could actually feel Dranzer's pain, and his eyes watched the battle to see Drake gain the advantage. "Why do you care so much about what I do?" He demanded, panting heavily.

"Because there was a time and place I was once like you… you never learn your lesson, and I might as well do it the hard way," Drake said, his black gloves mechanically pealing back and electrical steams of lavender electricity moving erratically across his hands. "You call yourself Jonouchi's lover? Show that you're human, that you care! Don't hold everything in!" He yelled, rushing at Kai with electric charged punches. "However, I hate it how one person is only open to a certain individual, it makes me sick! There's no such thing as an 'instant love' with one person!"

The dual-haired teen now started to take in Drake's words, feeling in his mind that they were true. He continued to take in the punches, feeling his battered body weaken by being attacked not only physically but emotionally as well. His gaze shifted over, seeing Lizardborg actually in synch with his own master's movements. "Dran… zer…" he whispered.

"Rolling Thunder!" The black and purple lizard's spikes on the forearms charged with electricity, pulling hook punches left and right against Dranzer. When the combo was over, the finishing blow was a powerful uppercut and that caused Kai to land on the ground flat on his back. Drake's gloves mechanically pulled back, and his gaze fell on the fallen blue beyblade.

"You and everything else around you will fall… it's what you deserve, not able to see what you have in front of you," he finished, catching his purple beyblade and walked away. "And to think you would have changed in the Virtual Reality machine… Guess I was wrong," he walked away from the young blader.

Kai turned his gaze, not bothering to look at Drake. He looked at his blue beyblade, seeing that Dranzer was still intact. Inside him he felt the other's blind anger, something that he was familiar with. Although Drake's statements had gotten to him. What was he doing, being with Jonouchi? The blond inu-jin shouldn't be with him. He caused nothing but pain and brought the other blader down with him. Maybe both Slade and Drake were right; he didn't deserve to live this life and he didn't deserve to be a beyblader.

"Dranzer… Katsuya… I'm sorry," he muttered, starting to make his final decisions.

"Someone call the pound. There's a stray puppy loose without a collar." Jonouchi knew that voice and he caught his beyblade, having been training by himself in a back alley behind the arena. Cans were stacked in a pattern before him as brown eyes focused.

"Slade… do I have to kick your ass again?"

At that the elder blond shook his head, dropping from above and landing on one of the cans. It rolled to the side, dumping Slade on his back as Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "Smooth… real smooth. And you're the one I'm supposed to be scared of?"

"Still a wise ass I see, even after everything."

"What do you want Slade!" As he pushed himself up Slade motioned to the inu-jin and Jonouchi just shook his head.

"Sorry buddy, you want a lay go find a slut. I've got a boyfriend to find," he waved his hand as he turned around but was stopped as a can hit the wall in front of him. Whirling around he glared at Slade who held a beyblade in his hand.

"I think you'll suit just fine," he said and motioned to Ryu who seemed to appear suddenly. "I lost the last round but I won't lose against you ever again. We will be taking this tournament," stepping forward he leaned to whisper against Jonouchi's ear. To anyone watching it may have seemed an intimate movement but Ryu knew the truth as he stood in silence. Slade was just playing with Jonouchi's head. He was there to watch to make sure no one ratted to Emily. His captain had finally admitted and he wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of that, especially not a random passerby who might see Slade with the enticing blond. "I'm going to destroy you piece by piece, Katsuya."

There was a growl as Jonouchi narrowed his eyes towards Slade, shoving him back. "Don't you dare call me that!" There was only one person still alive that was allowed to call him that and Slade wasn't him.

"Is there something going on here?" Adam peeked around the corner, having heard his tag team partner's distinctive voice.

"I was just challenging your partner here to a friendly match," Slade told his former rival, motioning to Jonouchi. At first he had thought Adam would be his great opponent but as he had watched he had realized there was someone far more worthy of his attention. The inu-jin still hadn't tapped into the full potential of his bitbeast even after all these years. He had one goal in mind, to push Jonouchi past his limits and past every one of his teammates. He had watched the battle between the Silver Wolves and Bladebreakers. The wrong team had won and he would make sure the rightful champion took his position above Kinomiya.

"Jonouchi, you aren't seriously going to…" Adam began but Jonouchi cut him off with a look. He swallowed hard, remembering back to their first tag team battle. Jonouchi had bailed him out with his superior skill and it was all the more obvious that he was out of his league. He was just glad that everyone seemed out of their league against the Bladebreakers but sooner or later that wouldn't be enough. He would fail Jonouchi and they would lose.

"I am," he said as he nodded his head. Taking a step back Ryu counted down and both the blonds launched their beyblades. Kuroiryu had instantly taken control of the battle, bashing against Xaviax until a second beyblade hit it from the side. Growling Jonouchi recovered his footing, having slid back as he glanced up to see Ryu had joined the fray.

"When I battle you it will be a tag team," Slade told the other, eyes on him. "You're a world class beyblader but your tag team skills are sloppy. You'll lose if you don't have a partner that can keep up with you. I can be that partner," he offered his hand.

"And join you? I'd rather die!" Jonouchi snarled as he was knocked back, his legs buckling underneath him.

"Jonouchi! Just surrender!" Adam called out to his partner.

"Never!" Reaching down he pushed himself up, panting hard. He had been knocked back enough that his face and arms were scratched. He was knocked back repeatedly, groaning as his back hit the wall.

"Have you had enough puppy?" Slade taunted him. "You can end this all right now."

"Jonouchi!"

"Be useful or get out!" He snapped at Adam as he reached down with a shaky hand, pushing himself up again. He stumbled slightly but then caught himself. Expecting another hit from Slade he shut his eyes only for it to be stopped by another beyblade. Instead Ryu appeared in front of him, his hand striking Jonouchi's stomach as he doubled over.

On his knees he panted hard, eyes focusing on them each. He barely glanced over, noticing that Adam was struggling as well against Slade. Adam was breathing hard as Slade continued to send Xaviax after him. His eyes focused on his once rival. "You're all washed up," he said, his eyes locking on Adam as he glanced at his beyblade. "Xaviax!" The huge hawk emerged, eyes focusing on Adam and his beyblade.

It caused the Japanese-American to swallow hard, knowing what was coming next. He could call out Aster but would that save him? Probably not.

He had been given his chance and he had failed again. Deep down he knew Slade was right. He didn't have what it took to be on this team.

"Tornado Arrow!"

Adam braced himself for the impact but it never came. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed that Jonouchi and Kuroiryu had intercepted the blow. Pressed against the other bitbeast it pushed back, both bitbeasts flying from the explosion as Jonouchi and Slade landed on the ground, slowly picking themselves up.

"Jonouchi! Don't be an idiot!" Adam urged his tag team partner, as Jonouchi turned on him.

"I wouldn't have to if you bothered to help!" He snarled as his beyblade smashed back, holding both the beyblades back for a moment before he was knocked back by Ryu. However the other couldn't pull back as quickly as he thought, a strong grip having formed around his wrist. Using the hold Jonouchi drove a knee up to Ryu's crotch and the others winced as the ninjitsu blader stumbled back.

"Oh thanks a lot," Adam grumbled and suddenly his beyblade changed course, smashing against Kuroiryu. There was a growl as Jonouchi turned towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jonouchi felt his muscles bunch, preparing for the next hit. Not only did he have to deal with Slade and Ryu, but now Adam as well.

"I… I don't know. It's like it won't respond to me." Adam shook his head as his beyblade slammed back and Jonouchi hit the ground, his beyblade struggling against the other three. In Slade's mind this couldn't have worked any better and though he thought the battle would be over at any moment Jonouchi struggled back to his feet. A look of shock crossed Ryu's face as he glanced back at Slade.

"We need to stop this before he gets too badly injured," but he stopped as Slade shook his head.

"Jonouchi! Just give up!" Adam pleaded and his beyblade seemed to respond as Aster emerged, or at least he thought it was Aster. The huge black and red bitbeast didn't even resemble its former self. Sinking to his knees he visibly shook and received a hit from Ryu, knocked back against the ground, his beyblade landing beside him on its top. Eyes widened as he stared in horror. What had happened to Aster? Was it even his bitbeast anymore and why couldn't he control his beyblade?

"Slade, we've already won this. Just let him go," Ryu began but his captain just shook his head.

"This is what real teamwork will do," Slade said as he watched the other struggling to keep up however he kept pushing himself up. Jonouchi was panting hard, his hands resting on his knees. He wouldn't let them outdo him. He wouldn't let himself lose.

"Jonouchi… please," Adam pleaded as he saw the inu-jin wipe a streak of blood from his face. He had to stop him somehow before he got hurt worse than he already was.

"Kuroiryu!" Jonouchi felt the fames surround him as his beyblade slammed harder, consumed in flames. It tore through the concrete as the huge black dragon emerged, giving a loud roar. It moved towards the hawk. Slamming back Xaviax tried to control the battle. Jonouchi was knocked back, his back hitting the concrete. Reaching down with one shaky hand his gaze locked on Slade. "Meteor Strike!"

The balls of fire rained down, striking at the ground. Ryu didn't have time to recover as his beyblade was knocked back. Xaviax was still spinning but Kuroiryu had stopped. Jonouchi was on the ground, a pool of blood from a gash opened up on the side of his head.

"Jonouchi? Jonouchi!" Adam hurried over, kneeling down to his tag team partner. "Dammit, why didn't you stop when I told you to." He stared as Slade stepped over, picking the inu-jin's limp body up, patches of blood on his clothing and deep cuts along his body, shirt and pants torn. "Put him down…"

"I'm going to deliver my message to your student one way or another. You have to know Adam; I thought he would give up. I didn't mean to knock him out."

"I know… that's not you," he clenched his hands tightly. "He was just so stubborn…"

"Our next battle for the fourth round is the Predatorials vs. Novas!"

Rai took a deep breath, his eyes focused on the arena before him. It was a mountain-styled arena, one that looked similar to his home in the village. This type of arena was new to him and the lion blader wondered if he could use this to his advantage. Of course he could, he lived in the mountains for seventeen years, and knew the ins and outs of it.

Matoko's gold eyes were on his lover, seeing that he was thinking deeply. It wasn't hard to read Rai, being his lover for a year helped connect the two like glue. Placing a giant hand on the other's shoulder gently, he watched the other pair of eyes on him. He nodded his head, assuring his lover would that he would do great. He watched his neko-jin partner go up to the steps, seeing Rai now walk up with confidence. The Novas were about to be proven that they were not unbeatable.

Ralf's eyes landed on Rai, not saying a word as he brought out his launcher. In the past, he would have worn the armor of the Jurgen family, but he had put that behind him. He was a beyblader, not a warrior. Although he did battle with honor in the noble game, and would continue to do so. As he took out his beyblade, he loaded up Griffolyon into his launcher and took a stance. He remembered saving Seto's little brother became his mission, no the Novas' mission, and they couldn't fail him. Seto was their captain and they all pledged loyalty to him.

There was the click of the gears, the arena being lowered in a similar fashion to the other three battles. Once the arena was below, the two bladers gazed into each other's eyes. Both of them were very serious about this coming battle.

"3… 2… 1… Go Shoot!"

Rai pulled the rip cord of his launcher, launching his Galeon smoothly onto the ground. "Go Galeon!" He yelled, watching his beyblade gain in speed. He had practiced religiously with his lover, wanting to be back on his A-game like in the past, and not like the tag-team tournament where in his mind he had performed at a half-level, having let Rei down.

"Griffolyon, dodge!" Ralf called out, his light blue beyblade dodging the other blade. It barely dodged, seeing the raven haired Chinese blader focused on his performance.

Galeon continued to move at a great speed, turning around and hit hard against Griffolyon. Rai continued to perform new counters and techniques, all based on his years of martial arts training. He would use that to his advantage, having learned to be at one with his skills.

Ralf wondered in the back of his mind if he should continue this battle. No, as much as he wanted to, he needed to win a score for the Novas, so that they could rescue Mokuba and win this fake tournament. "Griffolyon! Dagger Storm!" A giant griffin bitbeast was summoned, flapping its wings a rain of sharp dagger-like feathers came raining down at the black beyblade, striking it rapidly.

Rai watched as Galeon was it multiple times, losing the first round. Although he smiled slightly, going over to pick up his beyblade. He knew he could make some room for improvement, but he had a gut feeling their team would win. "That was a good match," His eyes focused on Ralf, seeing the other with his hand out. The strong blader took the purple-haired man's hand, shaking it and nodded his head. He went to the roped-ladder, climbing up and met with his teammates.

"Those were some sweet moves!" Kiki grinned, giving a thumbs up to his captain and childhood friend.

"Yeah Rai, you were determined out there," Mao assured, placing a hand on her big brother's shoulder. She had noticed a very big improvement in her brother's style, despite the fact that he had lost. It was him trying out his new style that mattered.

Rai's hand touched Mao's gloved one, nodding his head and turned his gaze to his lover. "I think we should send in our tag team next," he said, turning his eyes back to Mao and then to Rumiko. They would send in their best bladers, the speed demons to be exact, and they were not to be messed with.

"Finish them," Kaiba said as he glanced towards his teammates, Tori glanced up and nodded towards her captain before nodding her head. She wasn't about to fail her captain, her gaze locking on the Predatorial team.

"Let's go Olivier," she said as she stood up, watching as her opponents stood up. Climbing down into the arena the green haired boy sighed, climbing after her into the forest arena. "We can't fail Seto, Olivier," she said, her voice soft as she brushed the strands out of her face.

"I understand," at that he loaded his pink beyblade into his launcher as he glanced towards Rumiko and Mao. A part of him was wishing Seto and Ralf had chosen one of the more powerful original Novas.

"3… 2… 1… Go shoot!"

Rumiko and Mao both launched their beyblades, slamming hard against the other two as the four stared at each other, each tag team determined to win for their own reasons. The Predatorials wanted to prove themselves while the Novas had much more at stake.

Tori held her position, both beyblades striking at her own as she focused intently, giving a nod towards Olivier as he returned the look. He knew what he was expected to do in order to win this and he motioned towards his own beyblade.

"Unicolyon!" With his call the huge unicorn emerged from the beyblade. It reared back before slamming down its hooves, shaking the ground. "Earth Shaker!"

The entire arena shook, knocking both Predatorial bladers over as Tori glanced towards her beyblade. "Loperin! Lunar Light!" The white rabbit emerged, gazing towards the sky as the moonlight covered the arena, the bright light blinding the other two.

"Kyot! Thief attack!" The beyblade gained in speed, smashing unpredictably at Unicolyon as Galux took the other side, grinding Oliver's pink beyblade to a stop. As the light pink beyblade stopped spinning Oliver gave Tori an apologetic look as the other shrugged her shoulders. There wasn't anything they could do about it now. She had to give them credit for lasting this long but she was about to show them real power.

Both beyblades struck relentlessly at Loperin as Tori crossed her arms, her beyblade taking the attacks like they were nothing. "You're both going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me. My partner was overconfident but you won't find that flaw in me," Tori said, her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Galux!" Mao called out to her bitbeast, he gaze focusing intently as the two beyblades swerved between each other, each slamming against Tori's. Grinding against it Loperin slowed and then stopped.

Kneeling down Tori picked up her beyblade and then nodded towards them. "You did well, but I'm afraid in the end we'll win," with that said she climbed out of the arena, eyes locked on her captain. He would be going next and he would not go easy on this team.

Adam was trying to understand why his bitbeast had changed. Maybe because of the way it was feeling on the inside? Was it the genetic experiments Zero performed on Aster, further mutating his black and red dragon? He kept his eyes on Slade and Ryu was keeping his eyes on him.

Slade smirked inwardly; he would make sure Kai and Jonouchi's worlds crumbled. He would bring out Jonouchi's full potential, and make the blond inu-jin realize the error of his ways in dating Kai. It sickened him, wondering why Jonouchi remained loyal to Kai and simply chose the silent Russian blader over his own family. Well, his teammates that were like his only family; and the blond had tricked them into a trap. Plus to top it off, Kai had stolen his childhood friends' bitbeasts during the World Champion tournament in Russia three years ago.

When walking into the Bladebreakers' room, Rei and Takao were arguing about Takao's behavior as a father and how he should behave. His own brother and the small genius Kyouju were holding the bickering couple back, trying to calm them and contain the situation. Hiromi was helping Kai with his injuries. She had been taking a walk around the forest and come across Kai, battered and unconscious.

Adam was shocked, wondering what was wrong with his teammates. It suddenly made sense, his midnight blue eyes focused on Slade, wondering what his once rival was getting at.

"What did you do to Katsuya?" Kai demanded. The concern for his lover was there, but there was a calm and almost threatening tone directed to Slade.

The older blond's silver eyes were on Kai, his arms crossed over his chest. "I challenged Jonouchi to a friendly tag-team match… But he continued to be stubborn when things got too intense. I offered him a chance to back down, and he wouldn't listen," he explained to Kai. "Of course, Adam wanted him to withdraw as well," he added.

Jonouchi squinted his eyes a bit, slowly opening them up. He felt himself laid down on the couch by Ryu. During the walk back to the Bladebreakers' room, Adam had been uneasy with Slade carrying the young blader, so the silver haired man volunteered to carry Jonouchi. "What am I doing here?" He muttered, and remembered his match with Slade. He turned his gaze, his brown eyes on Slade in anger. "Slade!" He yelled, about to stand up, but winced.

Kai was already on his feet and hurrying towards his lover's side, but Adam quickly beat him to the punch. He watched his teacher help the tall blond and his jaw tightened. "Katsuya… you should rest."

Kaiba stepped forward, his gaze falling on the team. The loss in the tag team had been a disappointment to say the least, however he wouldn't let that slow him down. He had his own reason for being there and he would not allow any team to stop him.

His gaze locked forward, not saying a word to his team. He would have preferred to handle this on his own but it was a team tournament. His opponent was the giant inu-jin of the Predatorial team and cold blue met vibrant gold. Kaiba knew about the inu-jins of the team, having training their former captain.

However one quick glance around told him that his student was missing from the crowd. That was a shock in itself, knowing Jonouchi to be the type to want to watch his once team. In his mind however that just meant that his former student had pressing business elsewhere.

"Alright, we are down to the final battle! Will the Predatorials join the Bladebreakers, Avalanche, and the Renegades in our next round, or will the Novas show the European strength? This battle will decide it all!"

He had to win. There was no choice in that and it was the only thing on his mind as Kaiba loaded his beyblade into the launcher. There was a snort in response as Matoko loaded his own beyblade into his launcher. Made out of a heavier material than most beyblades he operated on attack first and foremost but he had never before faced an opponent like Seto Kaiba.

The cold blue focused intently, his gaze never once flickering from Matoko. Reaching for his beyblade he glanced around the forested arena. It wasn't his choice of environment but that didn't mean anything. He could battle to his fullest in any circumstance. If he won this battle the two teams would enter a tie breaker. This was still anyone's game and the infamous 'blue eyes' had never lost a battle.

"3… 2… 1… go shoot!"

Instantly the two beyblades were launched, golden eyes focused intently on Kaiba as the heavy black beyblade headed straight towards the white one which dodged out of the way. On the bench Ralf focused intently, concern creasing his face. Dodging like that was not Seto's usual technique, instead usually striking with an overwhelming attack.

He didn't understand why his fellow captain would change his entire strategy like that. Yes, his opponent was strong, but changing up one's style could only lead to problems. Ralf did not like this at all. His battling wasn't cautious like he usually was, leaving too many holes.

Matoko focused intently, his beyblade slamming against the other, pushing it back. Despite the huge arena they were only battling in the few feet between them. He was slightly annoyed, Kaiba dodging most of his attacks. The style was familiar, very familiar; waiting for the right moment to strike, but Matoko had long trained against the one that had mastered that style of blading.

The black beyblade was gaining in power the longer this battle continued but as Matoko glanced up he realized that Kaiba didn't seem to be strained at all by this constant dodging. It was rare for the blader to not make any mistake with this sort of attack. He would have to watch him carefully if he wanted to win.

It was a rarity for Kaiba to beyblade so there was no telling just how strong he was but if the rumors were anything to go by Matoko knew that this would be the battle of his life. Deep down he knew he would be hard pressed to win this battle but he focused, each beyblade battling against each other. With a shower of sparks the two came together before bouncing back.

"You're a gifted competitor. I can see why my student chose you as his partner in the last tournament, but everyone must fall someday," Kaiba said in a deadly calm as Matoko's eyes flashed in irritation.

"Funny, I was about to say the same about you," he snapped back, ears flattening to his scalp. The man before him was still as cold as anything, not even showing sign of breaking a sweat. Matoko growled as his beyblade tried to ram the white one, the other dodging out of the way before turning, slamming back.

The black beyblade slammed back, spinning faster as it gained speed, the blackness growing from its tip, sucking in the dirt. "I didn't think I'd be using this in the first round, but some things are unavoidable," Matoko's gaze locked forward as the white beyblade tried to dodge out of the way, swerving through the trees before hitting a rock. The white beyblade attacked from the air, knocking the black one from its position.

"You need to try harder if you're going to beat me," Kaiba said sharply, arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes piercing. He wasn't about to lose this battle to the inu-jin and deep down he knew he could win this battle. He was the stronger beyblader and he had to win. If he lost he would fail Mokuba and that was not something he would allow.

"Shiroiryu! Attack!" The white beyblade hit hard, the huge dragon emerging, giving a roar of anger as it attacked at full strength, knocking the other back. Hit hard Matoko growled, skidding across the ground as he felt the tender bruises form on his body.

Matoko had not been expecting such a fierce reaction, fangs flashing in a grin. This was the type of battle he wanted, one that would push him to his limits. It had been too long since he had last faced a battle so hard. If he lost they still had a chance to win but if he won they would go straight into the next round where they would face one of three teams, and it could be the Bladebreakers. His heart pounded at the idea that he may be facing off against the Captain in the next round. He concentrated intently, Sirius picking up speed and trading attacks. Each pushed against each other as the giant inu-jin flashed a grin.

He wasn't going to roll over and accept a defeat. "Sirius!" The black wolf emerged, attacking with a howl. Fangs flashed as the wolf attacked the dragon. Both beyblades clashed, knocking against each other. "Black Hole!" The darkness circled again, sucking in everything. Focusing intently on the beyblade he couldn't let his concentration fail. As the clouds of dust died down there was barely anything left.

Stepping over Kaiba picked up his bitchip, his gaze locking on Matoko. He had made a mistake in not finishing this battle quickly. As shoulders fell he walked slowly back to his team. He had failed his brother.

Jonouchi shook his head, his eyes still focused on Slade. "No, I want to make Slade pay for what he did."

Slade closed his eyes, smirking slightly and chuckled in amusement. The blond puppy still wanted more. Even after the beating he had given him in their battle, he wouldn't rest and listen to his lover or tag-team partner. "You're a piece of work Katsuya," he commented, his gaze still on him. However, Max was here so he needed to be careful of what he said.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name!" Jonouchi yelled, angered by the other blader having the nerve to call him by his first name the second time.

"Slade please!" Max spoke up, not wanting anymore fights to break out. He didn't know why Slade hated Kai and Jonouchi, but he was going to demand some answers. He didn't like his teammates being verbally abused, and he wanted his old brother back. "Why do you hate my teammates so much?"

Slade glanced at Max, seeing those innocent blue eyes look so serious. It made the older man realize he had missed out on Max's growth. from his innocent baby brother, to a mature and devoted blader. After watching Max's battles, it was official that the other had surpassed him. He encouraged Max that defense was the best offense back when Slade was younger. He wouldn't deny the truth from him. Being the big brother he was, Slade never wanted to hurt Max or his team. Kai and Jonouchi made it hard for him to see how devoted they were, and he couldn't let the tournament from Russia three years ago go unpunished.

"Slade," Ryu gazed at his captain. The cowl-covered blader wanted his friend to do the right thing. He was there and was going to watch every word Slade said.

Slade took a deep breathe, his eyes on Max and wondered if he could at least convince Max. "I hate them for what they did three years ago. A team is supposed to work as one single unit, and I see my teammates as a family. Instead, Kai and… his lover sided with Neo Borg. Since Kai back then wanted power he was easily drawn to Black Dranzer. Don't you think he should've seen the consequences, being associated with Borcloff."

Kai tensed at Slade's words, his crimson eyes turning away from the truth. Maybe Slade was right; Kai was tough on the outside but lately he had started to become vulnerable on the inside. He didn't show it outwardly, though now it was starting to show. "Being used as a weapon for Biovolt is something I refused to become. The Renegades and I stayed because we knew Borcloff was suspicious, and we never followed his orders. Though yes, I did accept his deal for power, but I didn't submit to being a puppet."

"Kai's changed! Sure, he doesn't talk a lot, but he's a loyal member of the Bladebreakers!" Takao stood up for Kai's defense.

Slade made a 'hmph' sound, chuckling slightly. "Oh Takao, you're so much like your brother… always standing up for your friends. How long will it be until you lose your own sanity?" He sighed, shaking his head. "But not the point. Kai doesn't realize the history of his own grandfather, his activities going well back in the mid-decades. Though I'll save that for another time. The wealth he had never belonged to him… it belonged to the Ivanov family. A man by the name of Anton Ivanov made a fortune, selling beyblade parts in Russia. Sure, he came from a wealthy family, but he wanted to make it his own way."

Adam had never heard Demitri or Yuriy bring up their past, so this was completely new to him. So all this time the man he knew as Voltaire Hiwatari wasn't a wealthy man at all?

"The company he made was Ivanov Corporation, a company that made beyblade parts and a center to help train or teach kids how to beyblade. All he ever wanted was to make kids happy… Until there was a corporate raid on it; killing the Ivanov family. So Voltaire took whatever Anton had, with Borcloff and Zero's help, and twisted it into his own image. What Kai doesn't know that these days, Biovolt is secretly holding bids behind his back. I pulled a few strings, and have the Ivanovs reclaiming what was rightfully theirs."

There was deadly silence in the room. The words that came from the captain of the Renegades mouth were the solid and blunt truth. Everyone was thinking something differently, wondering how these things could have happened.

Kai's mind was trying to wrap around these words. So all of his grandfather's wealth was a forgery, a lie to cover the truth and nothing more. However, his mind was on his lover, wondering about the next time he had a heart attack. And the bills he needed to pay for as well, since Mr. Daijenti said the BBA couldn't afford to pay for Jonouchi's medical bills. The stoic Russian had taken it upon himself to make sure the other slowly made it back to full health. _'Katsuya… I can't afford to lose you,' _Kai thought.

"Now why do you despise Jonouchi?" Rei asked, changing the subject to ease everyone's feelings. However, he wanted to know why Max's older brother held an extreme dislike towards his once rival.

Slade smirked slightly, closing his eyes and glanced at Jonouchi. "Your friend… he has everything that makes him a good person. Watching out for his once teammates, making sure his sister is alive and well, noble, putting others before himself, everything. All except for one," he stopped, his smirk fading away. "Siding with Kai."

Jonouchi stood up again, growling at the blond cyborg. He was really getting under his skin, always making that excuse about siding with Kai. "Hey, I told you it was my choice!" He yelled, about to land in a punch.

Slade grabbed Jonouchi's wrist, punching the young inu-jin in the gut. Things were heating up, and the other was finally showing his repressed side towards Jonouchi "It was a dumb choice! If you were Kai's lover, you'd convince to come back to the other side, the side of good. Instead you were too wrapped up in loving him. Look what happened; you sided with a traitor who had a lust for power, and used your teammates and lured them into a trap so Kai could use Black Dranzer to take away their bitbeasts!" He yelled, slamming Jonouchi hard against the wall.

"And Shizuka, she's your sister God's sake, you're her world… all of the Silver Wolves believed in you, and you sided with a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't show any emotion towards anyone else!" He grabbed Jonouchi's shirt, his grip turning firmer. "You're supposed to be a hero, someone to look up to! Not a backstabber who chooses love for someone else! Family comes first, and you should know it after so many years!" He finished his sentence, pulling his fist back. "And it's time I started to make sure that it gets through to that thick skull of yours!"

Max's blue eyes widened in shock, and everyone else's as well. They had never seen so much anger in Slade towards Jonouchi's actions. Though he needed to be stopped, before he committed a murder he would regret.

"Stop!" Kai's shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Don't hurt Katsuya because of my actions! If you want what's best, I'll… I'll break up with Katsuya!" He said, red eyes filled with tears.

Jonouchi looked at Kai, his own eyes open in total shock. Did he hear it right, that Kai was breaking up with him? That Kai and him were over?

"No Kai, you can't be serious," he whispered, seeing his once lover not respond to him. His brown eyes were on Slade, anger inside of them. "You, this is your fault!" He yelled, pushing Slade off of him, having an urge to punch him.

Adam was the first to react, holding Jonouchi back and used all of his strength as a government agent to hold the blond inu-jin. "Jonouchi, I know you're angry, but taking it out on Slade isn't worth it," he said, trying to reason with his tag-team partner. "Listen, I want to clean his clock as well, but doing something you're going to regret isn't something you want on your conscious."

Calming down, Jonouchi slowly got out of Adam's grip when the raven haired seventeen year old softened up his hold. "No, I won't hurt him… But I will battle him to prove that he's wrong." He said, his voice dropped to a cold, deathly calm. His fists were shaking, bangs covering his eyes as he turned and ran out of the room.

Kai just stood there, falling to his knees and tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Katsuya… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, I didn't want this… Katsuya!" He cried loudly, breaking down for the first time and sobbed.

Adam turned his gaze to his once childhood friend, midnight blue eyes narrowing dangerously at Slade. "You better leave now, and we'll talk about this when I get to you," he said, running out of the room to find Jonouchi.

Slade just stood there, shocked at what had happened in front of him. The human part of him had thought he'd be satisfied with seeing the great Kai Hiwatari fall. Now all he felt was shame, guilt, and no satisfaction from his victory. He wanted to get even with the couple, but to see them hurt emotionally was something he regretted now.

As they left the room, Ryu closed the door and pulled down his mask. "Slade that was a bad move." he said, thinking his captain should know something he had done research on.

Slade felt his second-in-command's words bring him back to reality, gazing at him. "Ryu, I never wanted this to happen… I feel stupid now, hurting my brother's teammates." He wished the ground would swallow him up.

"They may not be squeaky clean like some of us, but I felt the connection they had," Ryu lectured his captain. "I've always been loyal to you, supporting whatever idea you had… this one went too far, and now you've left your little brother in a war zone with those other bladers," He scolded the young man. "However, I'll go back in there and try to cool things down, but I learned something important. You know how you shared your childhood with only me?"

Slade nodded his head, wondering what Ryu was getting at. Well, he always did share everything with the silver haired Ninjitsu blader, being his personal confidant and psychological support.

"Remember how we all shared a common goal to avenge the blader we looked up to. Turns out Jonouchi is actually related to Tobias. Slade, Katsuya is the son of Tobias Jonouchi and Diana Kawai. As for your hatred for Kai, he's Susumu and the late Kasumi Hiwatari's son, the guy that once wielded Dranzer," Ryu explained to his teammate.

The words came fast alright, the flashbacks coming to him fast. Back when his father and mother were married and Slade was only six years old. He was there in the days Jonouchi and Kai were born on their respective days. "Oh God, I'm the world's biggest idiot… Ryu, makes sure no one finds out what I said and that none of this gets out.

Jonouchi continued to run, not wanting his teammates to see him like this. He needed to be in top shape for them, at least that's what was going through his mind. All he could think about was all the times Kai had been there for him, and how he been there for his lover. Now it was over, they were through, and the man he loved believed all the lies Slade told him.

"Jonouchi!" He heard a familiar voice yell down the hallway, and his brown eyes were on the midnight-blue eyed teen.

Adam breathed heavily, looking all around the hallways and spotted his tag-team partner. He wanted to help his teammate, and reassure him Kai didn't mean to say those things. "Jonouchi, you really need to slow down," he panted, looking at the tall, young blader. "Kai didn't mean to say those things."

In response Jonouchi whipped around, wiping away his tears and used that wet fist to slam against the wall. "Well it sure as hell sounded like we were through!" He snapped, not caring if he was being a bitch towards Adam. His mind was still replaying the words, like an old broken record. "Besides, he doesn't want me! And I'm glad because I've been nothing but a burden to him!" He yelled, trying to regain his control but to no prevail.

Adam frowned, a serious look in his eyes. "That's not true; he cares about more than life itself. You're his world Jonouchi, and without you in it his life is meaningless," he voiced his opinion, thinking the blond inu-jin was the only person to get through to Kai.

Growling at those words, his gaze turned towards Adam. He was tired of the older, washed-up blader lecturing him or trying to reassure him. "If that's true, then how come Kai isn't here asking me? You're a burnt out has-been who can't hold a candle! Where was my back-up in our battle with Yuriy and that overprotective brother of his?" He yelled, feeling his emotions batter him, ready to let everything loose.

Adam tensed at the words that were spat at him, scowling at the blond tag-team partner and stepped closer to him. He was fed up with Jonouchi's attitude. "Hey, I've been traveling the world for five years looking for Hitoshi! Back then I stopped beyblading because all I could think about was my friend, and I wanted to help him!"

"Well guess what, Hitoshi isn't exactly himself and right now he's a big fat jerk from hell that has a God-complex! And if you hadn't notice, he's hosting this tournament and taking a shot at our best friend! But not the point, I'm tired of you not holding your own and me having to babysit you!" Jonouchi continued to shoot at him. "And back away from me," he added, feeling like he was on the edge and pressed himself near the wall

Adam stepped closer, not about to give Jonouchi his way. If the other did try to fight him, he would fight back since he was the experienced fighter. "No, I want to know a few things. Why didn't you walk away from Slade? I don't care if it's about proving who's better, swallow your pride damn it! You lost that fight because you couldn't walk away! Why did you do something so dangerous? Also, why do you have to be so stubborn and stupid about winning a fight!"

Jonouchi shook his fists in anger, he wanted to answer but something inside him broke down. He cracked up, his eyes welling up and cried softly. Then those cries turned into sobs, slowly sliding down against the wall. "Because he needed to be stopped! Instead, he won and I lost Kai! Kai, why did you break up with me? Why… why… why?" He said hysterically, continuing to sob. Out of impulse, the canine side of him howled very loudly and echoed in the hallway.

Adam's vibrated in a comical fashion, not expecting the sad howl and rubbed his ears. When he was done doing that, he looked at the position Jonouchi was in. Feeling guilty for what he said and for not stepping in and stopping Slade himself in a physical fight. He wanted to prove his once rival wrong, that Kai and Jonouchi were different. He bent down, and in a quick motion he hugged Jonouchi tightly.

Jonouchi's eyes shot open, widening in shock and surprise. He never let anyone hold him, unless they meant the whole world to him. The only person allowed to do that was Kai, and he liked the scent his lover gave off. However, Adam had something special about him, like he only cared about how others felt and put their needs first. It was hesitant at first, wrapping his arms around the raven haired teen. He pulled back slightly, still in Adam's arms. "Adam… Do you care about me?" He asked.

Adam felt guilty for doing this, but he didn't want to see his friend in pain. All he cared about was making him happy and his red-black gloved hand ran through the blond's hair. "Jonouchi, I don't like to see my friends suffer. While I have suffered before, I'd rather see those I care about happy and not sad," he explained, wiping away the inu-jin's tears.

The young blond felt Adam's thumb wipe away the salty liquid from his eyes gently. All his mind could think about was this older teen putting others before him, and he regretted what he said. "Thanks, I didn't think you'd have those kinds of feelings for me," he said softly, but managed to show a small smile.

"Well… I actually enjoy your company, and to be honest I… I sometimes feel that Kai should at least appreciate the things he has outwardly. Like how Takao and Rei have a healthy relationship," Adam tried to explain.

Jonouchi shook his head, pulling Adam close to him. "It's no big deal… I have someone that'll care about me for life," he said, kissing the other's lips.

Adam's eyes widened in shock and horror, feeling something was very off and wrong. He always thought about being with Jonouchi, subconsciously wanting to hold and kiss the blond inu-jin. However, the kiss he received felt hollow and there was no passion in it. Jonouchi was on the rebound and suffering. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _he wondered in his mind, thinking about the consequences if anyone found out about this.


End file.
